Guirlande de Noël
by Cailean Charmeleon
Summary: Recueil de textes sur la thématique de la nativité. Rating M en raison de sujets "d'adultes", CW à voir OS par OS. Illustration : Lynton Levengood (DeviantArt)
1. Introduction

Bienvenue sur ce nouveau recueil !

Pour celleux qui me connaissent, c'est une surprise… ou peut-être pas. En effet, vous le savez, Noël n'est assurément pas une fête que j'affectionne. Par contre, les défis, je les aime et je les embrase.

Après ma première tentative infructueuse en 2017 avec _Trois flocons de neige et réglisse sur mes lèvres_ (défi du mois de décembre), bien qu'il s'agisse de l'un des OS qui me rend le plus fier, j'ai décidé de retenter ma chance avec la thématique de Noël à travers, cette fois, un recueil de textes qui lui sera entièrement destiné !

 _Guirlande de Noël_ naît donc cette année. Pourquoi ce nom ? Pour le double sens que renvoie le mot _guirlande_ : dans son sens premier d'abord, en tant qu'ornement de décoration. Dans son sens littéraire ensuite, en tant que recueil de textes.

Je ne vous promets pas de publier à des dates précises cette fois. L'idéal serait évidemment de le faire dans les environs de la nativité, mais je ferai au gré de mon inspiration. J'ai cependant déjà quelques projets.

Je republierai _Trois flocons de neige et réglisse sur mes lèvres_ , non seulement en raison de sa thématique, mais également parce que je souhaite en produire une suite. Le titre en sera probablement _Noël gris_ , mais rien n'est encore certain à ce stade.

J'ai également pour projet de participer au deuxième concours des Chalusse d'Ebène, et l'OS sera vraisemblablement l'une des deux idées suivantes.

Pour commencer, il y a _That's Christmas to me_ , une Charmione, ma première, ayant une seconde thématique de fond la violence conjugale. Voilà longtemps que je voulais y revenir après _À la croisée des chemins_ , même si je l'aborde dans _Failles_ (la suite de _Vae soli_ , en cours d'écriture), ce sera l'occasion d'aborder un autre angle.

Il y a également _Noël arc-en-ciel_ , qui fera davantage écho à un vécu positif de Noël pour moi. Vous l'aurez peut-être compris, je travaille à ma représentation des festivités familiales. Il s'agira d'un cadeau pour une amie, dont le personnage principal sera Seamus.

Comme d'habitude, je mets un point d'honneur à spécifier les TW nécessaires pour vous éviter de réveiller des vécus difficiles auxquels vous n'auriez pas envie de vous confronter. Dans l'absolu cependant, à part la republication de _Trois flocons de neige et réglisse sur mes lèvres_ , le but est d'avoir un contenu joyeux, qui donne du baume au cœur.

Dans tous les cas, on se dit à bientôt. Si je ne publie pas dans cette guirlande d'ici là, je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes.

Flux énergétique de scarabée sur vous,

Cailean Charmeleon.

Crédit image : _Christmas dragon!_ par Lynton Levengood.


	2. That's Christmas to me

Bonjour mes amours !

Noël est loin dernière nous et pourtant, je vous avais promis une participation à l'édition spéciale des **Chalusse** **d'Ébène**. La voici donc après publication des résultats.

Si vous me connaissez un peu, vous savez que cette période et moi, ce n'est pas la grande histoire d'amour. Ma première tentative s'est soldée par un drama avec mort d'enfant à la clef, et bien que cela soit finalement l'une de mes productions préférées, on fut bien loin de l' **esprit de Noël**. Cette année, on se trouve dans un tout autre registre, qui m'a valu le **coup de cœur du jury** et la **troisième place** du classement, avec comme note finale un 17,25/20.

A présent, et comme toujours, c'est vous mon jury. J'attends votre retour avec grande impatience.

Merci à **BrownieJune** , **Damelith** , **Lyra Verin** et **Mery-Alice Gilbert** pour leurs relectures.  
Merci à **Chalusse** et **Meira** pour leurs retours dans le cadre du concours.

* * *

 ** _That's Christmas to me_**

 **24 décembre 2018, réserve de dragons, montagnes de Retezat, Roumanie, moment présent.**

Je me souviens de ce Noël. C'était quelques années après la guerre, très précisément à la fin de l'année 2003. À ce moment-là, tu étais loin de la femme époustouflante dont Ronald m'avait vanté l'intelligence et le caractère de feu. Tu étais éteinte. Pleine de ta force d'esprit, tu l'avais pourtant nié et j'étais reparti dans ma campagne roumaine avec l'espoir que tu te reprennes en main…

Ce que tu as fini par faire, à mon plus grand soulagement. Ce fut également l'occasion d'une haine inqualifiable à l'égard de mon frère, et cette lettre que j'ai conservée tout ce temps l'atteste encore.

.

 **Charlie Weasley**

 **Réserve de dragons**

 **Roumanie**

 _Le 15 avril 2005_

 _Cher Charlie,_

 _J'imagine que tu dois être surpris en recevant cette lettre. Moi, je suis un peu stressée de l'écrire et encore davantage à l'idée de devoir te l'envoyer ensuite. Pour preuve, mon cœur bat vite, très vite… et le pire, c'est que je ne sais pas exactement pour quelle raison. Parce que je veux simplement te remercier._

 _Il y a un an et demi environ, tu as vu ce que d'autres n'ont jamais remarqué, et ce que je m'efforçais moi-même d'ignorer. J'avais peur, j'en avais perdu ma fierté de femme libre et indépendante, je me percevais comme si faible et insignifiante. Mais toi… toi, tu m'as réveillée._

 _Oh, pas tout de suite. Pour être plus précise, tu as plutôt planté une graine. Cette graine, je l'ai arrosée, chaque jour, sans trop y croire, jusqu'à ce qu'elle germe. Alors, j'ai commencé à en prendre soin. À l'abri du soleil, dans un premier temps, craignant qu'on me l'arrache comme une mauvaise herbe. Puis, progressivement, je l'ai exposée, de plus en plus. Elle a fini par donner une magnifique fleur, qui s'est épanouie dans les rayons du soleil, sans plus jamais craindre qu'on l'arrache. Mais j'avais encore un peu peur des orages et de la pluie, je dois l'admettre._

 _Cette plante, c'est un peu moi, en un sens. Tu ne me l'as jamais dit, mais je crois que tu avais compris ce que je vivais – ou plutôt subissais – avec Ron. Je crois… je crois que ce n'est pas un si mauvais bougre, tu sais. Tu vas me dire que je lui cherche encore des excuses, mais dans le fond, je pense vraiment qu'il a bon cœur, et c'est pour cela que j'en suis tombée amoureuse… à l'époque. Mais je te l'accorde, il n'aurait jamais dû me traiter de la façon dont il l'a fait, ses blessures n'excusent pas tout._

 _Il m'en a fallu du temps, c'est vrai. Cinq ans de mariage, pour être exacte. Je croyais vraiment qu'il pouvait changer, avec le temps. Comprendre. Mûrir. Mais si c'est le cas, alors je ne suis pas la femme qu'il lui faut… et c'est aussi pour cette raison que ça a été aussi long. Admettre l'échec. Ce n'est pas quelque chose de facile pour moi. Miss Parfaite qui rate son propre mariage, là où tant d'autres ont réussi avant elle. Même Harry y arrive, après tout ce qu'il a vécu pendant la guerre. Ginny et lui sont vraiment heureux, je le vois._

 _Enfin… je me rends compte que je m'épanche un peu plus que je ne l'aurais voulu. On est bien loin du simple merci, et je suis désolée pour ça… Je crois que, pour être honnête avec toi, je me figurais que je pourrais amener naturellement le fait que j'aimerais te revoir. Beaucoup. Voilà… c'est dit._

 _Je ne sais pas du tout comment tu vas prendre cette lettre ni même comment tu vas réagir à ma demande, mais j'espère avoir de tes nouvelles._

 _Je ne te remercierai jamais suffisamment d'avoir été si attentif, doux, prévoyant… compréhensif. Néanmoins, merci pour tout. C'est grâce à toi que je suis redevenue la femme que j'avais toujours été._

 _Hermione._

.

Mon frère, je ne lui ai plus jamais adressé la parole. Je me contentais d'un regard noir quand nous étions obligés de nous côtoyer, et bien que je me sois régulièrement fait réprimander par ma mère pour mon attitude, je pense que Ronald savait très bien ce que j'avais à lui reprocher. Je ne l'ai jamais vendu au loup-garou, mais il ne prenait pas la peine de croiser mes yeux, il baissait immédiatement la tête lorsque j'entrais dans la même pièce que lui.

Toi, Hermione, tu disais que je te faisais peur dans ces moments-là. C'est pour cette raison que nous avons cessé de passer les réveillons au Terrier. Je ne voulais pas te causer ce sentiment. Je ne voulais pas te rappeler sa violence à travers ma haine.

Cette haine, je crois qu'elle est née en même temps que mon amour pour toi. Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte tout de suite, évidemment, à cette époque tu étais encore l'épouse de mon frangin et je ne me serais jamais permis de telles pensées.

Pourtant, j'en suis persuadé, il a fallu que je porte mon attention sur toi une bonne fois pour que la flamme du dragon commence à crachoter, puis se forme définitivement.

Le temps m'a amené à t'aimer, non plus comme la femme de mon frère, mais par mes propres yeux, ceux d'un être humain qui découvre la lumière intérieure d'un autre être humain. D'abord doucement, puis tout à coup avec une évidence déstabilisante.

.

 **24 décembre 2004, le Terrier, Loutry Ste Chaspoule, Devon, Angleterre.**

Il ne neigeait pas en cet après-midi de réveillon. Une belle poudreuse recouvrait pourtant les collines environnantes, qui me rappelait les journées en luges.

Avec Bill, je m'étais amusé plus d'une fois à impressionner mes frères avec un sort de lévitation, jusqu'à ce qu'ils comprennent eux-mêmes l'astuce et s'y exercent aussi, au grand dam de notre mère et de Percy, qui les traitait d'inconscients. Dans les yeux de Ginny, en revanche, je lisais une admiration sans faille.

« Charlie ! On passe à table. Lave-moi ces mains crasseuses, allez, allez ! »

Je souris à l'invective. Ma mère détestait mes paumes noircies à jamais par le goudron d'houille-anti-feu dont se servent les dragonniers pour protéger le bois de la réserve contre les flammes destructrices. Dans les yeux de ma mère, j'avais parfois l'impression d'être le simple de la famille, mais j'étais tout simplement un cul terreux fier, un homme de la nature. Et des connaissances sur la faune et la flore, j'en avais, qui dépassaient largement les livres de jardinage de ce _cher_ Gilderoy Lockhart. Mais il y avait bien longtemps que je ne me formalisais plus des remarques maternelles, parce qu'il ne s'agissait là que de l'expression de son amour pour moi.

La peau toujours aussi souillée que précédemment, je rejoignis ma famille dans la salle à manger. Les discussions allaient bon train, et je m'intégrais naturellement dans une conversation sur le Quidditch, qui portait sur le prochain match de ma petite sœur.

En cours de soirée, nous fûmes interrompus par une observation lancée à la cantonade.

« N'est-elle pas belle ma femme, dans sa magnifique robe noire ? » s'égosilla Ronald, les joues déjà bien rougies par l'Élixir viticole.

Son sourire mi-figue mi-raisin attira mon attention alors que l'assemblée confirmait ses dires. Toi, Hermione, tu te recroquevillais sur toi-même, suggérant ton malaise pour celui qui ne te connaîtrait pas.

Bon, je ne pouvais pas _réellement_ affirmer que je te connaissais, te côtoyer à quelques fêtes de famille par-ci par-là n'était pas suffisant, mais il y avait quelque chose dans ton attitude qui ne me paraissait pas normal. Je ne sus que beaucoup plus tard que cette robe, tu ne l'avais pas choisie, il te l'avait imposée, gaussant que l'autre était provocante.

« Ah tu vois, ma chérie, je te l'avais dit ! » continua à parader Ron, et tout le monde réitéra ses louanges, comme pour te rassurer, mais me donnant plutôt l'impression qu'ils t'enterraient davantage dans ta tombe.

La nuit tomba peu à peu sur la plaine, donnant de l'importance au feu qui ronflait dans la cheminée. Habitué à ma solitude, je profitai d'une accalmie dans les divers échanges pour sortir prendre l'air.

Je respirais profondément, plusieurs fois d'affilée, laissant le froid pénétrer mes poumons, puis s'échapper par volutes blanches, aussi inconsistantes que mes souvenirs d'enfance. Je me sentis soudainement mieux, entouré ainsi par le vide et toute l'ampleur du monde. Là se trouvait ma place.

Je ne fus cependant bientôt plus seul, puisqu'une chevelure bouclée vint me retrouver.

« Bonsoir… », murmuras-tu avec timidité.

« Bonsoir. Toi aussi, tu t'échappes à l'effervescence des grands rassemblements ? »

« Je te dérange ? » me demandas-tu, bien loin de l'habituelle politesse. Tu craignais réellement de me déranger.

« Pas du tout », te répondis-je aussitôt. « On ne peut pas dire que tu sois la personne la plus exubérante de la famille. »

Tu te dérobas à mon regard, mais j'eus le temps de noter l'absence d'éclat dans tes yeux.

Évidemment, tu avais fait le rapprochement avec ton époux. On ne pouvait pas dire que la bouteille le mettait dans de bonnes dispositions. Cela étant dit, j'aurais tout aussi bien pu parler de Percy et de son impressionnante aptitude à vanter ses talents professionnels. Je préférais lever tout doute, en dépit du malaise que cela pourrait susciter dans ton chef.

« J'espère pour toi que Ron n'est pas pénible comme ça tous les jours. Sinon, à ta place, j'aurais déjà demandé le divorce depuis longtemps », lançais-je en éclatant d'un rire rocailleux.

« Mais tu n'es pas à ma place… », chuchotas-tu d'une voix à peine audible. « Et d'habitude, il est… ça va, il est plus calme. »

« Tu n'es même pas convaincue parce que tu dis », relevais-je avec une humeur froide. « Il te fait vivre un enfer, c'est ça ? »

« Non, non, il est très… très… », hésitas-tu. « Attentionné. »

Je soupirai longuement. Tu mentais. Je ne savais pas dans quelle mesure mon frère était un compagnon non recommandable, mais à voir ton corps soudainement tremblant, j'étais à présent sérieusement sceptique. Comment une héroïne de guerre pouvait paraître si aisément vulnérable ? Je voulais bien croire que derrière toute forte personnalité, il y avait une fragilité, mais là, c'était plus que sous-jacent, ça explosait au vu et au su de tous. Je n'étais que ton beau-frère, bon sang !

« Hermione, où est-ce que tu es ? » tonna une voix à l'intérieur de la maison, entre le mécontentement et un semblant d'enthousiasme. « Je te cherche partout ! »

À la façon dont tu te crispas, je me crus obligé d'intervenir.

« Tu n'es pas son croup, tu sais. Tu es une lionne, Hermione, s'il te fait chier, mords-le. »

Tu m'adressas un sourire contrit, puis disparus dans la maison, sans plus me céder un seul mot pour le reste de la soirée.

D'ailleurs, nous n'eûmes plus l'occasion d'échanger de tout mon séjour en Angleterre.

.

 **24 décembre 2005, Chemin de Traverse, Londres, Angleterre.**

Je traversais la route principale à grandes enjambées, mais le nez au vent. Je ne me souciais pas du monde alentour, tout à ma contemplation des flocons de neige qui se détachaient du ciel.

Je t'avais donné rendez-vous, au premier chalet de la place, qui était occupée par une immense patinoire à l'occasion du grand marché de Noël. J'avais espéré qu'ainsi, tu te se sentirais plus en sécurité, plutôt que seule avec moi.

Je te repérai rapidement, tout emmitouflée dans ton manteau d'hiver, avec ton bonnet et tes moufles bleues. Tu te frictionnais les mains et, au fur et à mesure que j'avançais vers toi, je ne pouvais que constater que tu étais frigorifiée.

Tu tournas la tête comme si tu avais senti ma présence et ton sourire illumina jusqu'à tes yeux, avant de me contaminer. Tu paraissais malgré tout stressée.

« Bonjour, Hermione », dis-je en arrivant à ton niveau.

« Bonjour, Charlie », me répondis-tu avec réserve.

Nous nous dévisageâmes quelques instants. Une légère tension était perceptible. Après tout, nous ne nous étions jamais réellement parlé.

Plus de huit mois s'étaient écoulés depuis ta première lettre. Je ne t'avais pas répondu tout de suite, le temps de mettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées. Je n'avais pas oublié la sorcière éteinte ni ce que j'avais suspecté dans ton couple, mais le voir confirmé, noir sur blanc… ça avait quelque chose de perturbant.

D'autant plus que tu avais écrit que je t'avais aidée à t'en sortir. Toutes ces qualités que tu avais utilisées pour me décrire… cela faisait bien longtemps que, homme ou femme, on ne m'avait plus complimenté pour ce que j'étais. J'avais bien eu une relation avec Luna Lovegood, mais nos projets de vie étaient incompatibles, et ça n'avait pas duré. Les autres me trouvaient trop distant, avare en paroles, peu démonstratif en affection.

Ce qui expliquait d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle je n'avais jamais su comment formuler mon envie de te revoir. Deux lignes. C'était tout ce que ma lettre avait contenu.

 _._

 **Hermione Granger**

 **Londres**

 **Royaume-Uni**

 _Le 23 septembre 2005_

 _Bonjour Hermione,_

 _Je viens de poser mes congés et je serai en Angleterre pour les vacances de fin d'année. Si tu as toujours envie de me revoir, je pourrais passer sur Londres avant de me rendre au Terrier._

 _J'ai été content de lire que tu avais retrouvé ta force. Je pense cependant que cette graine était déjà en toi, je n'avais fait que te le rappeler à l'époque._

 _À bientôt,_

 _Charlie._

 _._

« On n'irait pas faire un tour par-là ? » fis-tu, me ramenant à la réalité.

Tu me montrais une rue commerçante du menton, qui paraissait moins encombrée que la place sur laquelle nous nous trouvions.

« Allons-y », acceptai-je en te précédant dans la foule.

Une fois que nous retrouvâmes un peu plus d'espace, nous poursuivîmes notre route côte à côte, les mains profondément enfoncées dans les poches de nos manteaux.

Nous conservâmes le silence et je réalisai que nous ne nous étions jamais retrouvés seuls. Mettant à part ce que les médias et mon frère m'avaient vaguement raconté, je ne te connaissais tout simplement pas.

« Qu'as-tu prévu pour les fêtes ? » te demandai-je après un long moment.

« Rien », dis-tu en haussant les épaules. « Enfin, je passe le réveillon du Nouvel an chez Harry et Ginny, ils ont insisté. Mais ce soir, je serai seule. »

« Tu n'as pas de parents ? »

Tu t'arrêtas et fis volte-face. Je cessai également d'avancer et te dévisageai. Tes yeux étaient brillants de larmes.

« On ne t'a jamais… »

« Jamais quoi ? »

« Je ne les ai pas retrouvés après la guerre. Je ne crois pas qu'ils soient… morts… J'ai cherché, mais Ron… me disait que j'avais une famille ici, alors… »

Je soupirai. Mon frère était vraiment un idiot.

« Bon, eh bien, maintenant il n'a plus à te dire quoi que ce soit. »

« Oui… Tu as sans doute raison », déclaras-tu en reprenant ta marche, sans conviction cependant. « Et toi, tu passes les fêtes au Terrier, j'imagine ? »

« Seulement trois jours. Je rentre le vingt-sept décembre. »

« Oh déjà… et moi, je te prive de tes moments en famille ! » t'exclamais-tu, horrifiée.

Je me fendis d'un immense sourire.

« Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je ne suis pas tellement porté par ce genre de choses. Je viens surtout pour faire plaisir à ma mère. »

« Mais quand même… »

« Franchement, ça ne me dérange pas. Je pourrais même revenir chaque hiver, passer quelques heures avec toi, jusqu'à ce que tu aies quelqu'un avec qui le faire », te proposai-je avec sérieux.

« V…v…vraiment ? » bafouillas-tu en tournant un visage rouge pivoine dans ma direction.

Je m'y engageai et nous passâmes le reste de l'après-midi à déambuler dans les rues londoniennes et à discuter de tout et de rien.

Dans ma poitrine, je sentais un sentiment fleurir, entre légèreté et déception que cette femme que tu étais fût l'ex-épouse de mon frère. Tu me plaisais et je ne comprenais même pas pour quelle raison, mais je voulais être celui qui te donnerait l'impulsion pour rebondir.

.

 **24 décembre 2006, Chemin de Traverse, Londres, Angleterre.**

L'année suivante, je tins promesse. Je te retrouvai au même endroit, au premier chalet de la place où se trouvait la patinoire.

Nos retrouvailles furent douces, plus naturelles.

« Bonjour, Charlie », lanças-tu avec les yeux en cœur.

« Bonjour, Hermione. Comment vas-tu ? »

Nous ne nous étions pas davantage écrit cette année-là. Tu m'avais envoyé un courrier pour me signifier que tu avais décidé de reprendre tes recherches. Je t'avais répondu que j'étais content pour toi, et t'avais confirmé mon retour au pays. J'avais eu hâte de te revoir.

« Je vais bien. Et toi ? »

« Plutôt bien, merci. J'ai été très prise au Ministère, ces derniers temps », répondis-tu naturellement, en te mettant en route.

Je te suivis, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de mon manteau en laine.

« Rappelle-moi l'intitulé de ton poste ? »

Tu t'esclaffas et ton rire sonna quelque peu offusqué.

« Inspectrice au Bureau de remplacement des Elfes de maisons ! » t'insurgeas-tu.

Tu avais toujours cette façon de répliquer qui laissait entendre qu'on aurait dû savoir.

« C'est quoi ce sourire ? »

Je te dévisageai, toi et ton expression sévère. Avais-tu conscience de ressembler à Minerva McGonagall ? Mais en plus pétillante. Tellement plus pétillante. C'était dans le fond de tes yeux.

« Je n'ai pas le droit d'être amusé par tes airs farouches, Hermione ? » plaisantai-je.

« Je ne suis pas farouche ! » rétorquas-tu, alors que je prenais conscience que j'étais content de te retrouver. « Arrête de sourire comme ça ! »

Cette fois-ci, j'éclatai d'un rire tonitruant.

« Non, tu as raison. Tu es un doux Noueux », arguai-je.

« Ça veut dire la même chose. Ne te sers pas de métaphore pour te sauver la mise ! »

« Mais non, j'aurais pu te comparer à un Cornelongue. De ce fait, tout espoir n'est pas perdu ! »

« C'est quoi cette allusion ? »

« Rien, ma belle, rien. »

« Tu commences à m'énerver ! »

Tu avanças à bonne distance de moi, les bras croisés et la mine renfrognée. Je vins te rejoindre, prenant mon temps pour cela.

« Et ça, c'était quoi ? Une litote ? Ou une antiphrase ? » chuchotai-je, audacieux.

Tu relevas la tête, la bouche entrouverte par la surprise, avant de disparaître derrière une couleur homard.

« Allez viens, Noël est trop sacré pour faire la tête. »

« Je ne fais pas la tête ! Et puis d'abord, Noël, c'est demain », t'obstinas-tu.

« Mais ça suffit ?! » me moquai-je gentiment.

La suite de l'après-midi se déroula dans les éclats de rire et les taquineries, si bien qu'en te quittant, j'étais déjà plein de l'allégresse qui suivait habituellement mon premier verre d'Élixir viticole au clou de girofle.

« Eh bien, il va falloir que j'y aille, sinon ma mère va penser que je lui dissimule une petite-amie », m'amusai-je en découvrant tes joues rougies par le froid.

Aller et venir hors des magasins nous rendrait probablement malades, mais je n'en avais que faire. Même la chaleur bienvenue du Terrier ne m'attirait pas plus que cela à la perspective de te quitter pour une nouvelle année d'éloignement.

« Et si tu en avais vraiment une ? » me demandas-tu sérieusement.

Je fus subitement arraché au cours de ses pensées. Tu étais là, à moins d'une patte de Boullu de mon visage, et tu semblais attendre que je rompe la distance restante. Je ne voyais plus que l'éclat caramel dans le fond de tes iris et bientôt, des lèvres froides vinrent se coller aux miennes. Elles m'évoquèrent le goût sucré des pommes d'amour, et j'eus soudainement envie de savoir si le fruit était croquant et juteux…

Je plaçai mes mains sur ta taille et te rapprochai de moi alors que le baiser s'intensifiait, et que je me mettais à imaginer que nous étions seuls au centre du monde.

Malgré tout, je fus comme électrocuté lorsque ta langue chaude titilla la mienne, et je reculai d'un bond, en état de choc, le cœur battant. Qu'avais-je fait ? Que t'avais-je autorisée à poursuivre alors qu'une histoire entre nous était impossible ?

« Je ne peux pas faire ça, Hermione. Tu étais l'épouse de mon petit frère. »

Et je m'enfuis à grandes enjambées, partagé entre mon semblant de morale et la douleur qui vrillait dans ma poitrine. Je voulais rester avec toi, faire demi-tour et passer Noël avec toi. Cette fête avait subitement du sens pour moi, et le problème était que c'était toi qui lui donnais ce sens.

Je ne pouvais pas me le permettre.

.

 **24 décembre 2007, Le Chaudron baveur, Chemin de Traverse, Londres, Angleterre.**

Cette année-là, je ne t'avais pas donné rendez-vous. Je ne savais pas pour quelle raison j'avais fait cela, mais j'avais loué une chambre au Chaudron baveur et j'avais observé la place de la patinoire avec nostalgie, espérant presque te voir passer sous ma fenêtre et dévaler les marches de l'auberge avec entrain pour m'excuser, t'enlacer, t'embrasser. Évidemment, tu n'es jamais apparue.

J'aurais tant voulu pouvoir t'inviter à glisser sur la glace. J'aurais tant voulu que tu ne sois pas mon ancienne belle-sœur. Dans le fond, je me demandais si ça avait une quelconque importance. Je ne savais plus. Mais Noël n'avait clairement plus la même saveur sans toi.

.

 **24 décembre 2008, Chemin de Traverse, Londres, Angleterre.**

Je m'étais confondu en excuses. Dans une lettre, je t'avais expliqué mes réticences : j'avais pris peur, j'avais temporairement oublié que tu étais la femme merveilleuse avec laquelle je passais une partie de mon réveillon de Noël, chaque année, sans jamais m'ennuyer ou rêver d'une autre. Même si une part de moi avait peur, parce que je rêvais d'un mariage tranquille au cœur des montagnes de Retezat, mon coin de paradis. Je te l'avais envoyée, le cœur affolé à s'en rompre une oreillette.

En retour, tu m'avais proposé de venir te voir au même endroit, même date, même heure.

« Bonjour Charlie. Comment vas-tu ? » me demandas-tu lorsque je fus auprès de toi.

« Plutôt bien. Et l'Inspectrice au Bureau de remplacement des Elfes de maison ? »

« Partie. Elle n'y trouvait pas son compte. Tu vois, je suis capable de sortir des sentiers battus, parfois », m'assénas-tu entre fierté et tristesse.

« Je n'en doutais pas une seule seconde. Que fais-tu, maintenant ? »

Tu haussas les épaules, pleine de ta force et de ta fragilité, vrillant de douleur mon cœur. De la culpabilité pour t'avoir laissé endurer ça toute seule.

« J'écris des essais. Peut-être qu'un jour, quelqu'un me lira. M'écoutera. Mais pour l'instant, ce n'est pas encore suffisamment bon. »

« Moi, je te lirai. Je te donnerai mon avis. »

Tu acquiesças, mais je te sentais encore triste, et même sur la réserve.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? Est-ce que tu m'en veux de… de t'avoir abandonnée l'an dernier ? »

Tu secouas la tête, avant de me sourire timidement.

« Non, tu m'as bien expliqué… je comprends. J'étais en train de penser à autre chose. Je pense à changer de vie depuis un moment. Quitter mon travail était la première étape. Peut-être que… vraiment peut-être… si… enfin je me verrais bien dans un coin de paradis dans les montagnes roumaines… », hésitas-tu.

Je sentis mon cœur s'accélérer d'excitation à ce sous-entendu. Tu voulais vivre avec moi. Tu voulais nous donner une chance, alors même que nous ne nous étions plus vus depuis deux ans et que je t'avais lâchement abandonnée. Tu étais incroyable, tout simplement incroyable.

« Et tes parents, Hermione ? » dis-je pour faire diversion.

Un voile passa devant tes yeux, comme à chaque fois qu'il était question d'eux.

« Je ne pense pas que je les retrouverai, Charlie. Et même si c'est le cas, un jour… ça n'empêche rien. Je pourrais leur rendre visite pendant les vacances », murmuras-tu d'une voix empreinte d'une douceur nostalgique, que je ne compris pas sur le moment.

Je hochai la tête, trop ému pour pouvoir parler. La conversation reprit cependant quelques minutes plus tard, sans concrétisation. Fluide. Aisée.

Nous discutâmes livres et idées, et même un peu timidement d'une grande bibliothèque à installer dans le salon. Je n'étais pas certain de toujours tout cerner, mais tu étais si enthousiaste, remplie de vie, que je me refusais de t'interrompre. Je m'emplissais de tes mots et de tes rêves. J'étais heureux de constater que tu t'étais à nouveau progressivement ouverte à moi.

Lorsque nous retombâmes sur la place de la patinoire, je m'arrêtai.

« J'ai envie de faire un tour. Tu m'accompagnes ? »

« Sur la glace ?! » t'écrias-tu, horrifiée. « Mais je… je ne sais pas patiner. »

Tu rougis de ton incompétence et je te tendis la main dans un geste d' invitation.

« Je ne te laisserai plus tomber », promis-je, sincère.

Alors tu me suivis, d'apparence moins hésitante, mais surtout soudainement animée d'un courage qui me rappela ce qui m'avait toujours plu chez toi, même si je l'avais temporairement oublié.

Et nous virevoltâmes jusqu'à la tombée du soir, à moins que ça ne soit l'allégresse de nos cœurs qui parla. Ce qui était probable au vu de ton allure ralentie, bien que nous riions aux éclats à chaque fois que tu chutais et que je te rattrapais. J'étais heureux. Nous étions enivrés d'amour et hors de contrôle.

Toi dans mes bras, vint un moment où nous échangeâmes notre premier vrai baiser, empli de passion et de douceur mêlées. Je n'avais plus peur.

« Viens fêter la nativité chez moi, cette année », quémandai-je, avec un espoir non feint.

Je vis soudain la crainte s'emparer de tes pupilles. Comme un idiot, j'avais oublié Ron. Non, mais quel crétin…

« Excuse-moi, Hermione… Je… j'aurais dû y penser. »

« L'année prochaine, peut-être… là, c'est trop nouveau pour moi, je ne me suis pas préparée pour affronter ta famille. Pas si vite. »

Je réalisai alors : ça allait être compliqué. Je m'en fichais, mais tu avais peur, je le voyais et je pouvais la comprendre. Je respectais ça. Il faudrait laisser du temps au temps, mais nous voulions nous lancer vers l'inconnu. Au début, nous garderions ça pour nous, pour que notre histoire puisse fleurir à son rythme.

Pour toi, je cédai, confiant. Je te rassurai. Pour la première fois, également, je m'engageai à venir te voir avant la fin de l'année à venir.

En attendant, j'avais une bibliothèque à construire.

.

 **25 décembre 2018, réserve de dragons, montagnes de Retezat, Roumanie, moment présent.**

« Les enfants dorment à poings fermés », m'informes-tu en redescendant de l'étage de notre modeste maison.

Arthur et Louise, nos jumeaux de huit ans, avaient été notre grande surprise, à peine quelques mois après que tu m'aies rejoint en Roumanie. Quitter l'Angleterre, repartir de zéro, et vivre notre histoire d'amour, c'était ce que tu m'avais annoncé sur le pas de la porte. J'étais ahuri de ta confiance toute nouvelle. Et évidemment, je t'avais accueillie à bras ouverts, et tu n'es plus jamais repartie, pour mon plus grand bonheur.

Ma solitude n'est plus, et les discussions au coin du feu rendent les hivers moins rudes. J'aime ton intelligence chaleureuse.

Je lève la tête dans ta direction et je t'ouvre les bras en guise d'invitation.

« Nous avons la nuit pour nous alors. »

Tu viens t'y blottir, et tu t'enroules autour de moi dans le canapé, tandis que je rabats une couverture sur nous. Seul le feu ronflant dans un coin se fait entendre, jusqu'à ce que tu décides de parler.

« Tu as ressorti la première lettre que je t'avais écrite, pas vrai ? Ne mens pas, j'ai glissé ma main sur l'oreiller en-dessous duquel tu as caché un bout de parchemin », argues-tu sur un ton suggérant que tu désapprouves.

Je ris en enfouissant mon nez dans ton cou, avant d'y déposer quelques baisers. Ta douce odeur de rose, qui ramène toujours à ma mémoire nos promenades sur le Chemin de Traverse, me fait soupirer comme un bienheureux. Parce que heureux, c'est ce que je suis avec toi.

« Tu m'avais fait confiance sans même me connaître », dis-je sans réellement donner réponse à ta question.

« Peut-être parce que je sentais que tu étais ma dernière chance en amour », chuchotes-tu, toute désapprobation disparue. « Si ça n'avait pas fonctionné, j'aurais dû admettre que je n'étais pas faite pour ça, et tu connais ma capacité à admettre l'échec… »

« Tu ne te débrouilles pas si mal, pour être honnête. »

« Tu dis ça parce que tu m'aimes, mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que mon Épouvantard est toujours lié à ça. »

Je souris doucement. Effectivement, à l'été 2016, une de ces créatures avait trouvé refuge dans la grange où les dragonniers entreposent les récoltes qui servent à les nourrir, eux et leurs familles. Tu t'y étais rendue, à la recherche d'une boucle d'oreille que tu y avais perdue la veille, lorsque je t'avais entendue hurler. Je t'avais retrouvée en boule et en larmes, face à un Ron-Épouvantard qui t'annonçait que tu ne pourrais plus jamais te marier, qu'aucun homme ne pourrait t'aimer suffisamment pour s'y engager.

Je t'avais demandé ta main trois semaines plus tard, après avoir trouvé l'anneau en argent qui orne encore aujourd'hui ton annulaire gauche. En vérité, j'y songeais déjà depuis un moment quand l'événement s'était produit.

« Je dis ça parce que tu es forte. Tu as conscience de tes difficultés et tu prends le Grapcorne par les cornes. »

« Mmmh, peut-être. »

« C'est même certain. »

Un bruit en provenance du sapin attire alors notre attention. Sous nos yeux, le dragonneau né quelques jours auparavant vient de trouver refuge dans la douce température de la maison et est actuellement en train de tirer sur la guirlande.

« Non, Félix ! » je m'écrie en m'élançant hors du canapé. « Non ! Lâche ça ! »

Tant bien que mal, je tire vers la sortie le bébé, accompagné par ton hilarité. Lorsque je rentre quelques minutes plus tard, tu es assoupie dans le canapé.

Je viens à ton chevet, un genou au sol.

« On monte en attendant la venue du Père Noël ? »

Tu esquisses un sourire qui parait lointain, ce qui ne t'empêche pas de me parler.

« Tu sais pourquoi tu es l'homme de ma vie ? »

« Non, dis-moi, mon amour », je réponds en me préparant à te porter jusqu'à la chambre conjugale.

« Parce que j'avais besoin d'un homme suffisamment fort pour me tenir tête, mais aussi d'un homme suffisamment doux pour me rappeler que je suis forte, moi aussi. »

Je me penche pour t'embrasser sur le front, ému, avant de me redresser, te tenant contre moi. Je songe à quel point je suis heureux que tu sois mon épouse. Tu es la seule à avoir jamais su lire dans mes actes les mots que je ne prononce jamais. Quelques « _je t'aime »_ envolés par moment, bien sûr, mais jamais de grandes déclarations.

Il avait fallu de nombreuses années pour que le Père Noël te mette sur ma route, et quatre de plus avant que notre histoire démarre enfin. Mais il me suffit de penser à toi, et résonnent en moi les plus beaux chants.

Le fait que tu n'aies jamais retrouvé tes parents, et la rupture avec ma propre famille n'a jamais entaché cela. J'étais un solitaire, nous sommes à présent solitaires à deux. Ou plutôt, à quatre. Même si nous n'étions pas tout à fait seuls non plus, puisque Ginny, Harry, Fred et Angelina étaient venus à notre mariage, tenant ainsi tête à ma mère et à Ron. J'aimais ma mère, mais je n'avais pas eu le cœur d'affronter son regard triste et ses tentatives de réconciliations entre Ronald et moi, même s'il était injuste pour elle d'avoir perdu un deuxième fils.

« Tu es mon plus beau cadeau de Noël, Hermione. »

 **FIN.**

* * *

On se retrouve très vite en reviews... enfin, je l'espère héhé

Flux énergétique de scarabée sur vous,  
Cailean.


	3. Trois flocons de neige

Bonjour mes amours !

Je vous l'avais promis, malgré l'écriture de _Failles_ qui me prend énormément de temps (et que je veux impérativement terminer avant d'en commencer la publication), je comptais vous retrouver à travers divers OS et, notamment, au moins un OS de Noël.

Après _Vae soli_ , je vous ai partagé _That's Christmas to me_ , mon premier véritable OS de Noël, puis _Je veux ton corps_ , un OS cadeau en l'honneur de la merveilleuse Rose Malefoy.

Aujourd'hui, je vous retrouve avec une promesse, une republication de _Trois flocons de neige et réglisse sur mes lèvres_. Pourquoi une republication ? Parce qu'après deux ans, ce défi du mois de décembre 2017 a enfin une suite, comme je vous l'avais annoncé. J'ai donc décidé de vous publier **la première partie aujourd'hui et la seconde demain, au matin de Noël**.

Comme vous le savez peut-être, _Trois flocons de neige et réglisse sur mes lèvres_ n'est pas une fiction facile à livre. C'est un long OS, un **très long OS** , même : il fait presque **18.000 mots** , soit l'équivalent de 38 pages Word.

Mais est-ce vraiment un cadeau ? Je n'en suis pas certain. A l'origine, il devait s'agir d'une fiction de Noël mais, très vite, l'histoire d'amour originale et un peu mièvre entre Drago et Harry a perdu de l'ampleur face à ce qui est devenu le thème central : **la relation entre Harry et son fils cadet, Albus**. Et c'est loin d'être joyeux. **C'est pourquoi la suite, l'OS que je publierai demain, pourra se lire indépendamment de celui-ci**.

Comme l'avait très justement fait remarquer **Rose Malefoy** à l'époque, on pourrait davantage qualifier cet OS de **fiction d'hiver**. On est à des années de vol de chouettes de la gaieté et de la légèreté des fictions de Noël. Deux ans plus tard, ça a changé, je vous le promets...

 **Bon, du coup, il faut que je vous avoue quelque chose**. Quand je vous dis que ce n'est pas joyeux, je ne rigole pas. Pour cet OS, **tigger warning** : maladie et mort d'enfant. _**Si vous ne vous sentez pas de lire ce genre d'histoire, ne vous forcez pas**_. Mais si vous vous sentez de le faire, alors... bienvenue. **Je vous promets un voyage riche en émotions**.

On se retrouve en bas, pour un debriefing.

Merci à **Line.M** , **Rose Malefoy** , **Victoria Malefoy** , _Sam_ , ainsi que **MissPika42** pour son début de relecture. Rose et Victoria, si jamais vous passez par ici : j'ai pris en compte vos remarques. Il se pourrait qu'il y ait quand même quelques surprises (passages inédits ou plus complets) pour vous...

* * *

 **Trois flocons de neige et réglisse sur mes lèvres.**

 _"_ _My shadow's dancing  
Without you for the first time  
My heart is hoping  
You'll walk right in tonight  
And tell me there are things that you regret  
'Cause if I'm being honest I ain't over you yet"_

 _Too much to ask_ , Niall Horan.

 _« Mon ombre danse  
_ _Sans toi pour la première fois  
_ _Mon cœur espère  
_ _Que tu vas rentrer ce soir  
_ _Et me dire toutes ces choses que tu regrettes  
_ _Parce que, si je suis honnête, je ne suis pas encore passé à autre chose. »_

 _Trop pour demander_ , Niall Horan.

* * *

 **Le samedi 25 décembre 2010.**

Assis sur le bord du lit de son fils cadet, Harry caressait son crâne dégarni avec tendresse. Avec son teint pâle, ses cernes et sa lunette nasale d'oxygène, Albus Severus Potter ne faisait pas bonne figure.

Son état de santé avait commencé à se dégrader au début de l'année. Au départ, il semblait surtout plus fatigué qu'à l'accoutumée, mais progressivement, d'autres signes inquiétants étaient apparus : fièvre, pétéchies, nausées matinales… Il avait consulté son médicomage de famille, qui les avait renvoyés à la maison avec des potions calmantes.

Lorsqu'Albus avait commencé à régurgiter et à souffrir de douleurs osseuses, Harry n'avait plus hésité. Il s'était directement rendu chez Hermione, qui travaillait comme oncomage en service de pédiatrie, et il lui avait demandé d'examiner son fils. Le test sanguin avait été sans appel : Albus, âgé d'à peine quatre ans, souffrait d'une leucémie aigüe lymphoblastique, la forme la plus répandue chez les enfants. Derrière son nom compliqué se cachait une terrible maladie. Il s'agissait de la forme de leucose avec le plus bas taux de survie : seulement 30% des enfants en guérissaient.

Le diagnostic posé, Harry avait décidé de quitter son poste d'Auror pour se consacrer à ses enfants et, plus spécifiquement, à Albus, dont la vie était rythmée par ses rendez-vous médicaux et ses hospitalisations fréquentes. Le cancer était encore trop invasif pour permettre à Albus de rester à la maison. Mais Albus était tenace, et Harry tentait lui-même d'être fort devant lui pour l'aider à tenir le coup.

En vérité, c'était la pire chose qui pouvait lui arriver. Harry avait toujours rêvé d'une grande famille baignant dans le bonheur. Depuis qu'il avait rencontré les Weasley, il avait trouvé cette famille, et son mariage avec Ginny avait concrétisé tout cela en lui permettant de construire son propre foyer. L'idée que son fils souffre et qu'il puisse le perdre à tout instant était insoutenable.

Heureusement, James Sirius et Lily Luna étaient des enfants en pleine forme.

James, son aîné, avait six ans. Régulièrement, il cassait un élément du mobilier en volant dans la maison malgré l'interdit imposé par sa mère, si ce n'était pas une fracture qu'il s'infligeait en percutant violemment un arbre du jardin du 12, Square Grimmaurd. Lui-même faisait des séjours fréquents à l'hôpital, mais dans un contexte qui faisait beaucoup moins songer à la mort.

Lily, quant à elle, avait tout juste deux ans. Elle était beaucoup moins hardie que James, c'était plutôt une enfant calme et attentive. Surtout attentive à Albus, qu'elle regardait toujours avec de grands yeux curieux et inquiets. Elle lui tenait la main après avoir consciencieusement désinfecté les siennes pour ne pas lui transmettre de microbes, imitant ses parents. Pour elle, c'était un jeu, mais elle savait que ça permettait d'éviter à des monstres microscopiques de faire du mal à son frère.

Et Albus, alors… du haut de ses quatre ans, il avait parfaitement conscience de la réalité de sa maladie. Il savait que, s'il se sentait faible et qu'il devait prendre autant de potions, c'était parce qu'il avait un cancer. Il se le représentait comme un Cognard qui attaquait tour à tour le Gardien de but et ses remplaçants, laissant l'équipe adverse marquer et rendre incertaine la victoire. Harry ne savait pas où il avait trouvé cette métaphore, mais une chose était sûre : la leucémie l'avait fait grandir trop vite.

Pourtant, ce jour était consacré à la magie de Noël, aux rêves d'enfants. Comme tout enfant de son âge, Albus croyait au père Noël, qui lui apportait chaque année un pull tricoté avec un A sur le devant. Il était fier, et son grand sourire manifestait sa joie d'appartenir à la famille Weasley. James, Albus et Lily paradaient ainsi avec leur tout nouveau pull sans savoir que leur grand-mère en était à l'origine.

Cette année-ci ne faisait bien sûr pas exception, même s'ils en étaient réduits à fêter leur premier Noël dans une chambre aseptisée.

« Papa ? » l'interrompit Albus du cours de ses pensées.

Immédiatement, le regard d'Harry se posa sur lui, plus attentif.

« Oui, mon grand ? »

« T'as pris le tripogriffe ? » demanda Albus, parlant du jeu.

Harry acquiesça, levant la tête vers sa femme. Cette dernière ouvrit son sac à main, duquel elle sortit l'objet demandé. Le tripogriffe était un jeu où il fallait charger un hippogriffe miniature avec divers objets. Chaque action nécessitait de le saluer au préalable, même si cela ne l'embêtait pas de ruer et d'envoyer valser son chargement de plusieurs battements d'ailes. Il aimait bien jouer une partie avec son père lorsque celui-ci venait lui rendre visite.

Harry installa l'objet animé sur la table qui servait à poser les plateaux repas et laissa à Albus le plaisir de préparer les pièces qui devaient être placées sans déclencher la colère dudit objet.

Albus était si consciencieux dans ces gestes. C'était un intellectuel, contrairement à ses parents. Il aimait beaucoup Hermione, d'ailleurs, qu'il appelait « sa tata Hermi ». Ce n'était pas son oncomage de référence, pour des raisons évidentes de distance professionnelle, mais elle travaillait dans le même service et passait tous les jours lui rendre visite. C'était un amour, et Albus adorait leurs conversations.

Hermione était toujours honnête avec lui sur sa maladie et ne le considérait pas comme un bébé… même si Albus avait déjà avoué à Harry qu'il ne comprenait pas toujours tout ce qu'elle lui racontait.

« Voilà », fit Albus en annonçant fièrement la fin de son travail.

Harry suivit son fils des yeux alors qu'il choisissait le premier objet à placer. Il sourit en voyant qu'il s'apprêtait à réaliser sa première action sans saluer l'hippogriffe. Au demeurant, celui-ci affichait un air méfiant, amorçant un mouvement de retrait. Harry sourit, amusé.

« Tu es sûr que tu n'oublies pas quelque chose ? » lui demanda sur un ton rieur.

Décontenancé, ses prunelles, aussi émeraude que celles de son père, se déplacèrent jusqu'au tas d'objets, avant de tomber sur l'hippogriffe, ouvertement mécontent. Il soupira, déçu d'avoir fait une erreur, avant de le saluer dans les règles de l'art.

« Ce n'est rien », lui assura Harry, qui connaissait les aspirations ambitieuses d'Albus. « La prochaine fois, tu t'en souviendras. Tu as tout de suite compris à quoi je faisais référence, en plus. »

Albus acquiesça. Il était déjà concentré sur la partie et attendait que son père fasse son premier mouvement.

Le début de la partie se déroula alors dans le plus grand calme, père et fils concentrés sur leurs actions, veillant à bien s'incliner au préalable. Lily commença par les observer avec attention, en mentionnant le nom des pièces utilisées qu'elle connaissait, avant de réclamer les bras de son père, s'amusant avec la main dont il ne se servait pas pour jouer.

James, quant à lui, s'ennuyait et avait hâte de partir. Il ronchonnait, le visage dissimulé dans les jupes de sa mère. Il en avait marre des visites à l'hôpital et piquait parfois des colères pour quémander de l'attention, surtout auprès de Ginny, de laquelle il était le plus proche.

C'était lui qui appréciait le plus les changements d'horaires de cette dernière, à présent qu'elle avait trouvé un nouveau travail pour être plus disponible pour Albus. Il avait besoin d'être rassuré, de passer du temps loin de l'hôpital pour oublier, et Harry et Ginny lui avaient promis qu'après avoir rendu visite à Albus, ils iraient faire du patin à glace sur la place du marché de Noël de Londres. De ce fait, il n'attendait plus que ça.

« Pourquoi tonton Ron y joue plus avec moi ? » lança subitement Albus, levant la tête pour regarder fixement son père.

Harry regarda son fils, qui attendait une réponse, avant de tourner la tête vers Ginny. Elle avait resserré les bras autour de James, caressant distraitement ses cheveux. Elle avait également les lèvres pincées. Ce n'était pas tellement à cause de la mention de Ron, mais plutôt par appréhension de la réponse qu'Harry risquait de donner à leur fils. Elle considérait qu'Harry manquait de recul avec ses enfants, qu'il fallait qu'il les considère davantage comme des enfants, et pas comme des grands avec des mots d'enfants. Ce avec quoi Harry n'était pas d'accord.

« C'est parce que je suis malade ? » continua Albus.

Harry fixa de nouveau son attention sur lui, avant de soupirer. Avant, Ron venait régulièrement jouer avec Albus. Il lui avait même promis que, lorsqu'il serait plus grand, il lui apprendrait à jouer aux échecs.

« Mais non, mon cœur. Tu sais bien que ton oncle est très occupé avec son travail », le contredit Harry.

« Je sais, mais avant, il venait tout le temps à la maison », insista Albus.

Harry hocha la tête. Lui aussi avait remarqué que son meilleur ami avait pris ses distances. Mais les raisons étaient autres que celles que son fils imaginait.

« C'est vrai. C'est parce qu'avant, on travaillait ensemble. Alors, souvent, tonton Ron revenait manger à la maison avec moi », lui expliqua Harry. « Comme maintenant je ne travaille plus, on a perdu cette habitude. »

« Alors c'est bien parce que je suis malade », persista le plus jeune.

Harry soupira longuement.

« Al'… »

« Mais c'est vrai. C'est parce que je suis à l'hôpital que tu ne vas plus au travail », affirma-t-il.

Ginny avança alors vers eux, la main dans la nuque de leur aîné. Quand elle fut à leur niveau, Lily se mit debout sur le lit. Ginny lui tendit instinctivement les bras, tandis qu'elle répondait à Albus.

« Quand tu sortiras de l'hôpital, on demandera à tonton Ron de venir à la maison, tu veux ? » lui proposa-t-elle avec obligeance.

Albus secoua plusieurs fois la tête, comme pour signifier la fin de la discussion avec leur accord. Les raisons étaient bien autres, mais il y avait longtemps qu'Harry avait cessé de comprendre Ron et de lui donner des excuses pour son absence prolongée.

La partie de tripogriffe se poursuivit dans le calme, Harry l'emportant. La seule fois où il avait laissé Albus gagner en oubliant volontairement de s'incliner, ce dernier avait protesté, les bras croisés, en répétant que son père « le prenait vraiment pour un bébé ».

Depuis lors, Harry ne le faisait plus, mais n'hésitait pas à rappeler à Albus d'y songer, lui rappelant au passage que le respect était primordial chez l'animal. Évidemment, il était bien loin des connaissances poussées qu'aurait pu lui fournir Hermione, mais ce n'était pas vraiment le centre des préoccupations d'Harry.

Le rangement du jeu signala la fin de la visite, sans que l'hippogriffe ait déployé ses ailes pour renverser son chargement.

Harry embrassa Albus sur le crâne, lui glissant discrètement son fromage préféré dans la main, un Babybel. Après un regard noir lancé dans sa direction, Ginny serra Albus contre elle à l'étouffer. Lily lui fit un bisou en se penchant des bras de sa mère, et James lui tapa dans la main pour l'encourager comme des joueurs de Quidditch le feraient entre eux, mais en évitant de le regarder dans les yeux. Il avait du mal à être proche de son frère depuis le diagnostic, mais Harry pensait que c'était plus par crainte de la mort que par réel malaise.

En quittant la chambre, puis le bâtiment hospitalier, Harry passa un bras autour des épaules de sa femme. Lily, qui avait vu sa main passer à quelques centimètres de son visage, rit. Pour l'embêter, Harry se mit à lui chatouiller la joue, et l'enfant rit de plus belle.

Dévisageant sa fille puis son mari, Ginny soupira. Harry s'arrêta, la questionnant du regard.

« Il faut que tu arrêtes de penser que tes enfants et toi avez le même âge. Ce ne sont pas tes amis, Harry. Ils ont six, quatre et deux ans. Tu en as trente », le sermonna-t-elle.

Interdit, Harry récupéra son bras.

« Je suis proche de mes enfants, mais je sais que ce ne sont pas mes amis. Si tu ne veux pas leur expliquer les choses et dire ce qui est, O.K., c'est ton choix », répliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules. « Mais, moi, je leur parle. »

Ginny lui lança à nouveau un regard noir.

« Dis tout de suite que je suis une mauvaise mère », s'offusqua-t-elle.

« N'importe quoi », se radoucit Harry en se rapprochant d'elle sous le regard attentif de Lily. « On fait tous les deux ce que l'on peut. Si j'ai choisi d'arrêter de travailler pour m'occuper d'eux, toi, tu as fait en sorte d'avoir un travail qui te permet de rester au pays. Et on va rendre visite à Albus aussi souvent que possible. »

Ginny soupira longuement.

« N'empêche, tu devrais faire attention à ce que tu dis devant eux », insista cette dernière. « Et il faut que tu arrêtes de lui glisser ce fromage moldu à chaque visite ! Ce n'est pas bon pour lui ! »

« Tu le protèges trop », la contredit Harry. « Vois les choses en face : on ne peut pas le protéger de tout. J'aurais voulu épargner Albus de la maladie, j'aurais voulu être leucémique à sa place. Mais c'est lui qui est malade. Et ça impacte toute la famille. L'empêcher d'avoir des petits plaisirs comme celui-là ne changera pas la réalité des choses et ne le rendra pas plus malade qu'il ne l'est déjà. »

Cette fois, ce fut Ginny qui s'arrêta, interdite. Ses yeux remplis de larmes.

« C'est dégueulasse, ce que tu dis là », lâcha-t-elle avant de renifler bruyamment et de reprendre sa route.

« Gin'… », la rappela Harry, désemparé.

Mais elle ne se retourna pas et il laissa retomber ses bras le long de ses flancs. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait pu dire de mal. Il ne le comprenait plus sa femme tout court, en fait.

Leur couple allait de mal en pis depuis que le diagnostic d'Albus avait été posé. Entre les hospitalisations fréquentes et le fait qu'Harry ne travaillait plus, un fossé s'était creusé entre eux. Après dix ans de vie commune et huit ans de mariage, le couple Potter-Weasley battait de l'aile.

.

 **Le dimanche 25 décembre 2011.**

Assis sur une chaise, Harry regardait avec un grand sourire la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Ses enfants jouaient avec Mia, Molly et Lucy, ainsi que Louis et Dominique, leurs cousins et cousines, tandis que les aînés, Teddy et Victoire, discutaient dans un coin du salon. C'était le premier Noël où la famille Weasley était réunie au grand complet sur trois générations. Enfin, c'était le premier depuis qu'Albus était malade.

En effet, l'année 2011 s'était montrée plus clémente envers le cadet. La chimiothérapie avait suffisamment combattu le cancer pour lui permettre de rentrer à la maison, auprès de son père qui lui administrait son traitement sous forme de potions gélifiées, même s'ils devaient régulièrement retourner à Sainte Mangouste pour contrôler son taux de globules blancs.

Albus courrait et jouait comme son frère et sa sœur, se disputait avec eux comme n'importe quel autre enfant. À la différence qu'il se fatiguait plus vite et qu'il avait des nausées, particulièrement après avoir pris son traitement, d'ailleurs.

Il avait d'autres médicaments pour les atténuer, ainsi que pour diminuer les douleurs, mais ça ne fonctionnait pas toujours, et Harry le remarquait à la façon qu'avait Albus de se retirer du monde pour gérer ses douleurs. Tout seul comme un grand. Tout seul, tout court, parce que ce n'était pas juste un enfant de cinq ans. C'était un enfant courageux et autonome.

Harry sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, avant que quelqu'un ne l'étreigne par-derrière. Il n'y avait que Molly pour se montrer aussi expressive sans raison aucune.

« Harry, mon chéri », fit la voix maternante. « Tu n'as pas envie de te mêler aux autres ? Ne reste pas seul le soir de Noël ! Tiens, reprends un peu d'élixir viticole. »

Se redressant, elle lui resservit du Finnigan Winezard, un grand cru de l'exploitation de Seamus Finnigan, devenu viticulteur après Poudlard. Harry avait depuis longtemps cessé de refuser les services de Molly, bien qu'il déclinait parfois, pour la forme.

« Merci, Molly », la remercia-t-il distraitement.

Il la vit ouvrir la bouche pour parler, sans doute dans le but d'insister pour qu'il socialise un peu, quand Albus arriva près d'eux, traînant les pieds.

« Papa ? » commença-t-il, attirant toute l'attention de son père et de sa grand-mère sur lui. « Je crois que c'est l'heure pour mes médicaments. »

Harry regarda sa montre. 13 heures 58. Tous les jours, Albus prenait ses potions à 14 heures précises. Ce garçon était réglé comme une horloge.

« Va chercher ton traitement, mon grand, on monte. »

Albus acquiesça, allant chercher le nécessaire auprès de sa mère, qui le gardait dans son sac. Père et fils montèrent alors dans la salle d'eau, Harry s'asseyant sur le bord de la baignoire après avoir fermé la porte derrière eux. Ils préféraient être au calme pour pouvoir se concentrer. C'était leur petit rituel rien qu'à eux.

Harry observa Albus se laver consciencieusement les mains, avant de prendre un gobelet et d'y verser une petite quantité de sa potion, la gourde en contenant suffisamment pour une semaine de traitement.

« Papa ? » fit-il d'une voix qui résonna, le visage à moitié caché à l'intérieur de son gobelet.

« Oui, Al' ? »

Albus sembla hésiter un instant, le visage toujours dissimulé.

« Tu sais à l'hôpital, il y a un garçon comme moi », commença-t-il.

Harry le dévisagea attentivement, attendant la suite.

« Il a la même maladie. Comment c'est, déjà ? »

« La leucémie », lui répondit calmement Harry, qui souriait tristement.

C'était tellement injuste que la vie d'enfants soit à ce point impactée à cause de leur santé…

« Non, mais le grand nom ! » s'impatienta Albus.

« La leucémie aigüe lymphoblastique. »

« Voilà. Lui aussi. Mais ça fait plus longtemps que moi. »

Harry acquiesça lentement, ne sachant que répondre.

« Comment il s'appelle ton copain ? » lui demanda-t-il malgré tout.

« Scorpius », lui répondit fièrement Albus, un sourire édenté barrant son visage. La dent de devant qu'il avait perdue deux jours auparavant lui donnait une allure plutôt rigolote.

« C'est original comme prénom. »

Albus confirma d'un hochement de tête, avant de changer de sujet.

« Je peux te dire un secret ? » la questionna-t-il avec un sourire espiègle qui fit rire son père.

« Bien sûr ! Je t'écoute. »

Le garçon s'avança, s'asseyant sur la jambe de son père, qui souleva le poids plume avant de l'enlacer. Le silence se fit pendant quelques dizaines de secondes, père et fils ainsi blottis l'un contre l'autre, avant qu'Albus ne reprenne la parole.

« Je crois que tante Hermi a un amoureux », lui chuchota-t-il.

Malgré le fait qu'Hermione n'était finalement pas liée par union à la famille Weasley, Ron et elle ayant rompu après quelques mois de relation, les enfants Potter la considéraient comme telle. Elle était si importante dans la vie d'Harry qu'elle était de toute façon comme une sœur, faisant d'elle une tante de cœur.

« Ah bon ? » s'étonna Harry, qui ne l'avait plus vue en couple depuis des années, sinon pour une relation sans engagement qui n'avait pas duré, le sorcier souhaitant officialiser les choses, au contraire de son amie.

« Oui », soutint Albus. « C'est tonton George. »

Harry cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, abasourdi. S'il n'était pas aussi surpris par cette affirmation, il aurait probablement explosé d'un rire claironnant. Mais son fils était on ne peut plus sérieux et il ne voulut pas le contrarier.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que tante Hermione et tonton George sont amoureux ? » le questionna malgré tout Harry.

Albus fronça les sourcils, son regard exprimant une réflexion intense.

« Eh bien. Tu sais que tonton George donne des bonbons à l'hôpital, parfois ? »

Harry confirma d'un hochement de tête. George travaillait toujours comme gérant de Weasley & Weasley, la boutique de farces et attrapes du Chemin de traverse. Chaque année, au Carnaval, à Pâques, à Halloween et à Noël, il apportait des sacs entiers de confiseries pour les enfants hospitalisés.

« Je les ai vu, un jour, quand le Dr Niels m'a dit que je pouvais aller faire pipi », expliqua Albus dans le plus grand des calmes. « J'ai pas entendu quand ils parlaient. Mais ils ont fait des gros bisous avec la langue et tout. C'était dégueulasse. Mais je suis parti faire pipi, alors je sais pas s'ils ont fait pleeeeein des bisous ou juste un peu. »

Harry s'était figé, complètement interdit. Hermione et George. C'était le couple le plus improbable qui soit à ses yeux.

« Des bisous avec la langue ? Tu es sûr ? »

« Bah oui ! Comme toi avec maman quand vous étiez très amoureux ! » s'exclama le cadet.

« Mmmh… », répondit simplement Harry, désarmé par son franc parler.

Son fils analysait bien trop de choses pour son propre bien. En effet, son mariage avec Ginny n'était pas des plus heureux. Il l'aimait, bien sûr. Ou, plutôt, il avait beaucoup d'affection pour sa femme. Mais depuis un an et demi, presque deux ans, un fossé se creusait en eux. Ils cohabitaient plus qu'ils ne vivaient ensemble. Ils faisaient leur vie chacun de leur côté, ne se souciant que de l'organisation du quotidien entre le travail de l'un et les enfants de l'autre.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

Harry sursauta, levant les yeux en direction de la voix. La porte avait été ouverte sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive et Ginny se tenait dans l'encadrement, les dévisageant, les lèvres pincées. Comme toujours, elle désapprouvait la relation qui unissait Harry et Albus, la jugeant excessive.

« On fait des câlins et on raconte des secrets », répondit naturellement Albus en se lovant davantage contre Harry, qui ne quittait pas sa femme du regard. Cette dernière semblait contrariée.

« Tu veux bien nous laisser deux minutes, Al' ? » lui demanda-t-elle, sans se départir de son expression courroucée.

L'enfant glissa des genoux de son père, lui faisant un petit signe de la main auquel Harry répondit par un léger sourire dans lequel se mêlaient attendrissement pour son fils et inquiétude pour la conversation à venir. Il ne voulait pas se disputer avec son épouse.

Les bras croisés sur la poitrine, Ginny passa la tête derrière l'encadrement de la porte, attendant qu'Albus disparaisse dans les escaliers, avant de revenir vers Harry, toujours assis sur le bord de la baignoire.

« Tu voulais me parler ? » lui demanda Harry, la voix tendue par l'appréhension.

Elle le fixa quelques secondes, le laissant dans le doute. Finalement, elle soupira.

« Harry, ce n'est plus possible de continuer comme ça. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il ne voyait pas où elle voulait en venir. De quoi parlait-elle ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« On n'est clairement pas d'accord sur la façon dont on doit se comporter avec Albus. »

Cette fois, Harry haussa les épaules. Certes, il avait remarqué. Mais ce n'était pas nouveau, ils en avaient déjà parlé. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pensait pouvoir changer ?

Il se leva, approchant de Ginny qui le suivait du regard. Il s'appuya contre le mur, à quelques centimètres à peine d'elle.

« On en a déjà parlé… On agit différemment, mais on lui apporte aussi des choses différentes. Je ne pense pas que l'un de nous s'y prenne mal… Le plus important, c'est l'amour qu'il y a dans notre famille. Et ça, Albus, le sait », tenta Harry.

Ginny maintenait leur connexion visuelle, leurs prunelles s'accrochant si intensément que les siennes se mirent à briller. Harry sentit une attraction pour elle et tendit le bras pour caresser la peau nue de son épaule. Baissant les yeux, son regard tomba sur ses lèvres, qui lui firent envie.

Il esquissa un geste pour approcher son visage, mais alors qu'il approchait effectivement, Ginny tourna la tête. Harry s'interrompit dans ses mouvements. Rapidement, la main de Ginny vint attraper son doigt, toujours appuyé contre son épaule, et le serra.

Anxieux, Harry attendit.

« Quand j'ai dit qu'on ne pouvait plus continuer comme ça… », commença Ginny.

Une boule se forma dans la gorge d'Harry.

« Je parlais de nous. »

Le monde sembla tourner pendant un temps infini. Ginny avait relevé la tête, le dévisageant dans l'attente d'une réponse. Harry déglutit au moment où il prit conscience qu'il avait cessé de respirer.

Il prit une grande inspiration, douloureuse.

« Tu veux… tu veux me quitter ? » fit-il d'une voix tirant vers les aigus.

Il se fustigea intérieurement, tandis que Ginny soupirait.

« Non », lui asséna-t-elle fermement, laissant Harry complètement perdu. « On va rester une famille unie, parce que je ne veux pas que ça affecte la santé d'Albus si… si on divorce. »

Harry encaissa difficilement. Ginny voulait le quitter. Mais pas vraiment. Il avait du mal à comprendre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » l'interrogea-t-il d'une voix plus posée, bien qu'exprimant l'incertitude.

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Juste reprendre ma liberté de femme », lui répondit-elle le plus naturellement du monde.

« Tu as rencontré quelqu'un ? » voulut-il savoir.

Ginny ferma les yeux. La vérité risquait de faire mal.

« Oui… », murmura-t-elle.

« Depuis quand ? » continua Harry, malgré le risque de se blesser davantage.

« Deux mois… Je… Mais je lui ai dit que je voulais t'en parler avant qu'on… qu'on aille plus loin. »

Cette fois, ce fut Harry qui ferma les yeux, reculant brusquement. Il percuta l'armoire, mais le sentit à peine. La douleur intérieure, elle, était plus intense : c'était comme s'il venait d'être poignardé en plein cœur.

Comment pouvait-elle lui lancer cela de cette façon, comme si elle lui parlait de l'organisation de la semaine ? Avec une telle affirmation, il l'imaginait nue, dans les bras d'un autre, et dans des positions plus que suggestives. La bile lui remontait dans la gorge, brûlante. C'était répugnant…

« Harry… »

Il se rendit compte que son regard devant inspirer de la pitié pour qu'elle le regarde avec cette infinie tendresse. Elle ne pouvait pas le regarder ainsi après ce qu'elle venait de lui dire…

Il secoua vivement la tête.

« Je ne pense pas que mentir à nos enfants sur notre relation les rendra plus heureux. Mais fais ce que tu veux, je ne te pousserai pas hors de la maison. Juste… il n'est pas question que l'on continue à partager le même lit. Et ton _cher et tendre_ ne passera jamais la porte d'entrée », décida-t-il d'une voix acerbe, ironisant sur les qualificatifs dans une tentative de se protéger lui-même.

Ginny acquiesça, confirmant ses paroles.

« C'est plus que légitime », admit-elle d'une petite voix.

.

 **Le mardi 25 décembre 2012.**

Le troisième Noël d'Albus depuis son diagnostic n'avait pas été le plus joyeux de tous. La veille du réveillon, il avait fait une chute dans les escaliers du 12, Square Grimmaurd.

Depuis quelques jours, il ressentait de violentes douleurs dans différents membres, toussait et perdait l'équilibre. Si Harry avait remarqué qu'il tanguait, Albus ne lui avait pas fait part de sa détresse. L'un dans l'autre, ce dernier était plus faible et avait dégringolé en sortant de la salle de bain.

Il se retrouvait donc à Sainte-Mangouste pour une période incertaine, les urgences ayant annoncé qu'il vivait une rechute dans son cancer.

Cette fois-ci, il partageait sa chambre avec un autre enfant. Un enfant qui avait la même leucémie que lui. Lorsqu'Harry était entré dans la chambre de son fils, après que les médicomages lui aient annoncé que son état était stable et qu'il pouvait recevoir de la visite, Albus l'avait accueilli d'un grand sourire.

Il lui avait annoncé que _c'était lui_ , le garçon. Apparemment, il lui en avait déjà parlé, mais Harry ne s'en souvenait pas. Il n'en était pas moins heureux de savoir qu'Albus avait un ami, aussi tristes soient les circonstances.

Le garçon était aussi calme qu'Albus l'était lui-même. Il avait les cheveux d'un blond pâle, presque blanc et les yeux d'un gris métallique hypnotisant. Il se dégageait de lui une force tranquille, comme si la nature même de son caractère était à la froideur, sans être désagréable pour autant. Le mélange était assez impressionnant, en réalité.

Mais le plus impressionnant encore, c'était peut-être la connexion qui semblait exister entre Albus et ce garçon, dont Harry n'était pas parvenu à retenir le prénom.

« Scorpius, papa », lui répliqua Albus, alors que son père lui avait demandé une nouvelle fois. « Mais moi, je dis Scorp', hein ? »

Ce faisant, il tourna la tête en direction de son ami, dont la commissure des lèvres se souleva doucement. Ce dernier ne leva pourtant pas les yeux de son livre.

Il lisait _Galaan le dragon_. C'était une saga fantastique pour enfants de six à huit ans qui parlait de maladie et de courage, qu'Harry avait lui-même offert à Albus quelques mois auparavant. Il sourit à l'idée que les parents de cet enfant voulaient lui permettre de s'évader tout en lui donnant l'impression d'être compris ou, du moins, pris en compte.

Pensant aux parents de Scorpius, Harry l'interrogea.

« Tes parents ne viennent pas te rendre visite ? »

« Mon père va bientôt arriver. Il devait aller chercher ma grand-mère après la Messe de Noël », expliqua-t-il.

Harry hocha la tête, notant que l'enfant n'avait pas mentionné de mère. Il ne voulait cependant pas être plus intrusif que la politesse l'exigeait.

« Ta grand-mère est croyante ? »

Scorpius haussa les épaules.

« Elle aime les traditions, en tout cas. »

« Papa ? » le rappela Albus, d'une voix croassante qui attira l'attention d'Harry sur lui.

Son visage était déformé par la douleur, ses yeux brillants de larmes. Le cœur de papa d'Harry se serra comme un étau. Les douleurs pouvaient arriver si soudainement qu'il ne pouvait pas toujours les prévoir.

« Oui, mon ange ? »

« Tu veux bien appeler un médico ? J'ai mal… », requerra-t-il sur un ton plaintif.

« Oui, évidemment », répondit Harry, réagissant immédiatement. Il savait à quel point la douleur pouvait être insupportable et ô combien une simple potion pouvait l'atténuer.

Sautant sur ses pieds, il utilisa le système de communication de l'hôpital. Il s'agissait d'un cadre au mur, dans lequel on indiquait simplement le numéro de la chambre d'un coup de baguette magique. L'inscription était retransmise dans un autre cadre, situé dans le bureau des soigneurs, par ordre d'apparition.

Sitôt avait-il fait passer le message que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Son ouverture laissa entrer non pas un soigneur, mais… Drago Malefoy et sa mère, Narcissa. Harry se figea, interdit. Bien sûr. Scorpius était le fils de Malefoy. Comment avait-il pu ne pas faire le rapprochement avec de telles caractéristiques physiques ?

Malefoy marqua également un arrêt, mais se reprit rapidement.

« Potter », le salua-t-il, avant d'avancer vers Scorpius dans une attitude totalement désintéressée pour son ancien camarade de classe.

Il ne semblait pas surpris que cela de rencontrer Harry dans cette chambre. Narcissa, quant à elle, posa un doux regard sur lui, comme une mère poserait une main sur un fils, le saluant d'un sourire. Ses pupilles glissèrent alors sur Albus, en faisant de même avec lui.

Harry se tourna vers son fils, observant alors son visage. Ses lèvres s'étaient soulevées malgré un combat évident avec la douleur. Les pupilles du père et du fils s'accrochèrent.

« Papa ? » demanda Albus, tandis qu'Harry lui accordait toute son attention. « Maman arrive bientôt ? »

Harry dissimula difficilement une grimace. Il ne savait pas où se trouvait Ginny ni ce qu'elle faisait. Elle était censée arriver avec Molly et leurs autres enfants.

Il avança, s'asseyant au bord du lit de son cadet, avant d'attraper sa main, la caressant avec tendresse.

« Elle ne devrait pas tarder », lui promit-il, parlant à voix basse, de peur qu'elle se brise.

Entre Ginny et Harry, rien n'avait changé, rien ne s'était amélioré : le fossé ne cessait de se creuser, indiscutablement. Indiscutablement. C'était le cas de le dire, puisque plus rien n'était discuté entre eux. Chacun menait sa vie de son côté, Harry se préoccupant et vouant toute son existence à sa progéniture, Ginny vivant la sienne et revenant le soir pour son rôle de mère… de manière beaucoup plus détachée.

Sauf avec James, qui trouvait du réconfort et de l'attention auprès d'elle, supportant de moins en moins les visites à l'hôpital. D'ailleurs, Harry avait cessé de l'emmener avec lui, se soumettant à ses colères. Il se trouvait impuissant face à la détresse ainsi exprimée par son aîné.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à nouveau, l'assemblée se retournant sur le nouveau venu : il s'agissait d'un soigneur à peine un plus âgé qu'Harry, qu'Albus aimait beaucoup.

« Jax ! » fit Albus d'une voix radoucie, se relaxant quelque peu.

Jax, ou plutôt le Md. Healtouch, tourna la tête en direction de celui qui l'avait appelé. Son visage respirait la bienveillance : entre son expression ouverte et son attitude d'expert, il paraissait être la personne idéale à travers laquelle soigner ses maux.

« Bonjour, Albus », commença le médicomage. « Est-ce pour toi que j'ai été appelé ? »

Albus acquiesça, mais ce fut Harry qui intervint.

« Oui, il se plaint de douleurs. »

Md. Healtouch, qui l'avait regardé par politesse lorsqu'il avait pris la parole, s'assit sur le tabouret à proximité du lit d'Albus et lui posa des questions de précision pour mieux comprendre son ressenti.

Réalisant que son fils se trouvait entre de bonnes mains et parvenait à s'exprimer sans son aide, Harry se décida à sortir de la chambre pour tenter de joindre son épouse par téléphone.

D'un pas déterminé, il traversa le couloir principal du service des enfants cancéreux, se dirigeant vers la terrasse réservée aux fumeurs. Cependant, il fut arrêté net dans son élan par un rire éclatant qu'il connaissait bien, même s'il ne l'avait plus entendu depuis longtemps.

Interpellé, il revint sur ses pas, passant la tête dans le couloir d'où provenait le rire. Et là, il se figea.

Dans l'un des bureaux de spécialistes paramédicaux se trouvait Ginny. Et, bien sûr, elle n'était pas seule. Assise sur la table d'auscultation, elle se faisait littéralement dévorer le cou par une armoire à glace en blouse blanche qui contrastait avec la couleur chocolat de sa peau. L'ergothérapeute Blaise Zabini.

Harry soupira. Il ne savait pas s'il s'agissait de l'homme que Ginny lui avait annoncé fréquenter un an auparavant et, d'un côté, cela lui était égal puisqu'il avait fait un trait sur leur relation, mais il se disait que son épouse aurait pu trouver son remplaçant ailleurs que dans le service où leur fils recevait ses soins…

N'ayant aucun scrupule pour la gêne qu'il pourrait leur occasionner, Harry s'engagea dans le couloir, s'arrêtant devant le bureau, avant de se racler la gorge.

Sous les yeux apeurés de Ginny, il prit la parole.

« Notre fils demande à te voir », lança-t-il avant de tourner les talons, revenant sur ses pas. Albus avait besoin de lui.

 **OoOoO**

Quelques heures après avoir appelé le médicomage pour les douleurs d'Albus, Harry se trouvait sur un banc devant Sainte Mangouste, fumant une cigarette, l'esprit ailleurs.

Vu l'intensité des douleurs dans ses membres, son cadet avait demandé une potion à base de morphine. Au début, Harry s'était montré réfractaire, craignait les effets sur son corps d'enfant, tandis que Ginny s'y était farouchement opposée. Mais, face aux yeux brillants et suppliants, Harry avait changé d'avis. Bien sûr, il avait peur. Pourtant, plus il réfléchissait, moins il voyait de raison d'imposer cela à son fils, alors que la médecine avait les moyens d'y pallier.

Ainsi, une fois Ginny convaincue, Albus avait bu sa potion, qui l'endormit doucement. Ses yeux papillonnaient de temps à autre, souriant à ses parents. Il paraissait se trouver dans un autre monde, un peu comme lorsqu'on mettait un futur opéré sous anesthésie. Il était là, mais pas totalement non plus.

Ginny avait bien tenté à plusieurs reprises de s'expliquer à propos de la situation compromettante dans laquelle Harry l'avait découverte. Honnêtement, Harry s'en fichait. Il ne voulait juste pas qu'elle en parle devant Albus qui, même endormi, pouvait l'entendre. Ce n'était pas le moment pour se disputer.

Parce que, oui, il y avait bien matière à conflits : Harry ne supportait pas l'idée que Ginny substitue le temps passé avec Albus par du temps passé avec son amant. Qu'il s'agisse de Blaise Zabini ou d'un autre, cela n'avait vraiment pas d'importance. Elle avait fini par quitter la chambre, furieuse.

Soupirant, il tira une nouvelle fois sur sa cigarette. Il était resté au chevet d'Albus bien après que la morphine l'ait emporté dans le sommeil, jusqu'à ce qu'un soigneur lui signale la fin des heures de visite. Il avait alors délicatement lâché la petite main, dénouant un par un les doigts qui le maintenaient. Il avait à peine remarqué que Malefoy et sa mère étaient également toujours présents, les saluant distraitement en quittant la chambre.

Et, depuis, il se trouvait sur ce banc, enchaînant les cigarettes, alors que sa femme et ses enfants dînaient pour Noël au Terrier. Il n'avait pas eu le cœur de les rejoindre.

« Potter », fit une voix traînante.

Il sursauta, manquant de lâcher sa cigarette.

« Malefoy », répondit-il sur le ton le plus détaché possible.

Sans ajouter un mot, ce dernier le rejoignit sur le banc. Harry se demanda brièvement ce que son ancien ennemi voulait, mais il évacua rapidement cette pensée. Après tout, ça lui était égal. Il avait plus important à régler, même s'il ne voyait pas comment s'y prendre. Après un silence prolongé, Malefoy reprit la parole.

« C'est assez ironique de fumer quand on sait qu'on court le risque d'un cancer et que c'est justement ce qui pourrit notre vie », déclara-t-il.

Harry le dévisagea, la bouche entrouverte pour répliquer, lorsqu'il remarqua que Malefoy avait lui-même sorti une cigarette. Coupé dans son élan, il l'observa l'allumer et rejeter sa première bouffée, avant d'ouvrir finalement la bouche.

« C'est encore le meilleur rapport entre l'effet recherché et le risque encouru », répliqua-t-il d'une voix morne.

« Pas faux », admit Malefoy.

Ce dernier regardait devant lui, le regard perdu dans le vide, semblant détaché de tout. Harry, quant à lui, le dévisageait ouvertement.

Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il était devenu après la guerre. Bien sûr, il avait entendu parler du procès, il y avait même témoigné en sa faveur, lui permettant d'échapper à Azkaban, contrairement à son père. Puis la famille Malefoy avait tout simplement disparu de ses préoccupations, bien vite remplacée par sa vie de couple et de famille, son travail, puis la maladie d'Albus.

Il ne savait donc pas ce qu'il avait pu traverser jusqu'à ce jour, bien qu'il s'en fasse une certaine idée à présent : ils étaient tous les deux pères d'un enfant cancéreux. Et s'il en croyait son propre fils, Scorpius avait donc la même leucémie que lui.

Son cheminement mental le ramena à sa rencontre avec le dernier fils Malefoy et à cette absence de mère. Une part d'Harry se disait que la question ne se posait pas, mais la curiosité fut la plus forte. Au pire, Malefoy l'enverrait paître avec les Sombrals, il pourrait y survivre. Mais il avait soudainement envie d'en savoir plus sur cet homme qui ne semblait pas si différent de lui, en fin de compte.

« Où se trouve la mère de Scorpius ? »

Deux pupilles de couleur métallique vrillèrent brièvement sur lui, avant de se perdre à nouveau dans le vide.

« À la sépulture des Malefoy », révéla-t-il, comme s'il parlait d'un événement quelconque.

« Oh ! Je… je suis désolé… », répondit Harry, soudainement mal à l'aise. « Je ne savais pas. »

Malefoy ricana, ne semblant pas s'offusquer de sa maladresse.

« J'imagine bien, sinon tu n'aurais pas posé la question. Astoria était malade. Cancer », ajouta-t-il face au regard interrogatif d'Harry. « C'était avant le diagnostic de Scorpius. L'avantage, c'est que, dès les premiers signes, j'avais compris. J'ai pu l'emmener voir un spécialiste. »

« Par la barbe de la maman de Dumbledore… », exprima Harry, sous le choc.

Malefoy fronça les sourcils dans une expression sarcastique, avant d'exploser dans un rire sans joie.

« J'ignorais que la mère de Dumbledore avait une barbe. J'ignorais même que tu avais connu la mère de Dumbledore. »

Il semblait si sérieux qu'il fallut quelques secondes à Harry avant de comprendre de quoi il parlait.

« C'est juste une expression de merde. Je ne sais pas d'où elle me vient… une habitude », dit-il à voix basse.

« Je m'en doute. »

Leurs regards se perdirent dans le vide. La présence de l'autre ne les perturbait pas outre mesure, comme s'ils se retrouvaient régulièrement au même endroit. Alors qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis près de dix ans.

Harry soupira derechef. Quelle vie de merde, tout de même. Malefoy avait perdu sa femme, son fils était malade. Harry, lui, avait un fils malade et un mariage explosé mais dont l'illusion ne souffrait pas des yeux du monde.

Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que son fils guérisse et puisse juste… vivre comme n'importe quel autre enfant. Grimper aux arbres, jouer au Quidditch, faire des parties de Bataille explosive pendant des heures, tout cela sans craindre la fatigue, les chutes ou les rechutes. Chaque accident pouvait lui coûter énormément en énergie et le conduire tout droit à Sainte Mangouste.

En tant que père, c'était déjà un enfer. Alors il n'osait même pas imaginer ce qu'Albus pouvait ressentir. Harry avait juste envie d'oublier, de s'oublier, aussi égoïste cela soit, puisque lui pouvait réellement oublier quand Albus devait vivre avec ça chaque seconde de conscience, chaque seconde de sa vie. L'enfant malade ne pouvait pas oublier sa condition, contrairement à lui.

« Et toi ? » continua Malefoy, le sortant de ses pensées.

Harry le dévisagea, perdu. Il avait perdu le fil de leur conversation.

« Ta vie de couple, de famille… Qu'en est-il de la mère d'Albus ? » le questionna-t-il.

« Une vie de couple ? Je n'en ai plus », lui révéla-t-il sans détour. « Ginny et moi sommes toujours mariés, mais la maladie d'Albus nous a séparés. Elle voit quelqu'un d'autre. Ou plusieurs autres personnes, je n'en sais rien. »

« Et ça t'est égal ? »

Harry haussa les épaules, soupirant longuement.

« Pas vraiment. Disons que ça m'emmerde royalement pour les enfants, parce qu'elle ne s'éloigne pas juste de moi, mais de la famille dans son entièreté. Mais je la comprends, elle a besoin de fuir l'ambiance morose. Je ne lui en veux pas », expliqua-t-il d'une traite.

Malefoy resta silencieux un moment, comme s'il rassemblait ses pensées. Puis un rictus moqueur se dessina sur son visage et, avant qu'Harry puisse le questionner à ce propos, il enchaîna.

« Comme toujours, tu te dévoues pour le plus grand bien, tu fais passer le monde avant toi », commenta Malefoy, un brin sarcastique, mais sans méchanceté.

« C'est vrai », admit Harry. « Et je continuerai à faire passer mon fils avant moi. Mais, en fait, tu sais de quoi j'aurais envie ? »

« Je t'écoute », l'enjoignit Malefoy.

Harry avait parlé sans même réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire, les mots sortant naturellement. C'était comme si Malefoy n'était pas là, qu'il se parlait à lui-même, à haute voix. Il avait l'intuition qu'il le comprenait, et il était la première personne avec laquelle il se sentait légitime à parler de ses ressentis, alors que le reste du temps, il était centré sur Albus.

« De retrouver ma jeunesse, le temps d'une soirée. De boire des bières, de rigoler avec mes amis. De retrouver l'insouciance qui a suivi la guerre, avant les préoccupations de la paternité et surtout de la maladie. De baiser. Juste de baiser, sentir le désir exploser par tous mes pores, mais aussi hurler mon impuissance actuelle et mon sentiment de puissance conjugués, et ce, pendant des heures », déclara-t-il, impudique.

Il se perdit alors dans son imaginaire, imaginant le corps nu d'une femme courbant l'échine sous ses coups de reins, sentant presque la délicieuse tension grimper en lui, au même instant.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ? »

Harry tourna la tête dans sa direction, se rappelant soudainement son existence. Pendant une fraction de seconde, le corps perdit de ses formes, devenant plus anguleux et blanc comme la craie. L'image se superposa à celle de l'homme assis à côté de lui et il s'empressa de la chasser de son esprit. Quelle idée de laisser son esprit s'égarer de manière si indécente, alors que Malefoy se trouvait juste à quelques centimètres de lui…

Harry baissa la tête, confus. Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, tentant de recouvrer ses esprits. La vision avait quelque chose de perturbant, n'ayant jamais envisagé l'idée d'avoir des rapports sexuels avec un homme. Mais il craignait surtout que Malefoy eût usé d'un pouvoir de Légimencie sur lui. Il ne savait même pas s'il en était capable, mais cela serait terriblement gênant.

« Heuuu… », hésita Harry en relevant finalement la tête. « Le fait que mon cul soit gelé sur ce banc, juste à côté de toi ? »

Il avait tenté l'humour, sans savoir s'il allait pouvoir se dépêtrer de la situation.

« Moi, je crois que tu ne te l'autorises pas. Et ça se comprend », répliqua Malefoy en éclatant d'un rire sans joie. « Mais si ce n'est que le fait d'avoir le cul gelé qui te pose problème, je peux te proposer quelque chose. »

Il se leva alors d'un bond, jetant sa cigarette consommée au sol, avant de l'écraser d'un coup de talon et de lui tendre sa main dans un geste d'invitation.

« J'ai un salon chaleureux, pas énormément de bières mais d'excellents whiskies et élixirs viticoles. Et, à moi aussi, ça me ferait du bien de me changer les idées », exposa-t-il.

Harry le regarda, interdit. Il réalisa alors que sa propre cigarette s'était éteinte et la jeta à son tour, acceptant la main tendue de son vis-à-vis sans se donner le temps de la réflexion.

La seconde suivante, il se retrouva dans le Manoir Malefoy, quelque peu sonné. Maîtrisant la situation, le propriétaire lâcha sa main, se dirigeant d'emblée vers l'armoire buffet, de laquelle il sortit une bouteille de Whisky pur feu et deux verres en cristal.

« Je t'en sers un ? » lui proposa-t-il.

Toujours perdu, Harry acquiesça au ralenti. Il réalisait difficilement qu'il se trouvait dans le salon de son ancien ennemi, à peine quelques minutes après avoir sympathisé avec lui sur un banc couvert de givre.

Lorsque Malefoy lui mit un verre rempli entre les mains, Harry reprit un peu contenance et osa enfin poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Tu y arrives, toi, à te changer les idées ? Je n'arrive pas à penser à autre chose qu'à Albus, à sa maladie, à son traitement… Il est le centre de ma vie, si pas toute ma vie », avoua-t-il.

Malefoy haussa les épaules.

« C'est compliqué. Mais je pense que Scorpius ne peut être que plus heureux s'il sent que son père trouve son équilibre. Ma vie ne s'est pas arrêtée avec sa maladie, elle s'est retrouvée… fracassée. Mais je trouve du temps pour moi, oui. Quand je suis à bout », raconta-t-il.

« Alors tu invites des anciens ennemis à boire un verre dans ton Manoir », exposa Harry avec humour.

Malefoy lui sourit sincèrement. Harry ne l'avait jamais vu sourire de cette façon, mais il avait la certitude qu'il ne trichait pas. Là se trouvait le véritable Drago Malefoy.

« Des anciens ennemis, non. Le plus souvent, ce sont des hommes que je ne connais pas. Sorciers, moldus, qu'importe. Tant qu'ils me permettent d'oublier un peu, pendant un temps », confessa-t-il.

Harry cligna des yeux, interdit. Il ne s'attendait pas à de telles révélations.

« Alors tu es… », commença-t-il.

« … Gay ? » acheva Malefoy. « Oui. Mon mariage n'était qu'une façade de conventions. Je n'étais pas malheureux pour autant. Astoria était une épouse très agréable à vivre au quotidien. Je trouvais simplement ma satisfaction sexuelle en dehors de notre relation. Et je le fais toujours. »

Il avait formulé sa dernière phrase en ancrant son regard dans celui d'Harry, qui s'empourpra légèrement.

« Je ne suis pas gay », crut-il bon d'ajouter.

Malefoy haussa les épaules.

« Je sais. »

« Mais alors… »

« Pourquoi je t'ai amené ici ? » acheva-t-il de nouveau pour lui.

Harry acquiesça. Il n'aurait pas osé le formuler lui-même, par crainte que Malefoy ne se moque de lui pour y avoir songé.

« Je ne sais pas. Peut-être parce que j'ai pensé pendant une seconde que tu pourrais être tenté. Je me suis trompé, apparemment », expliqua-t-il, affichant sa déception.

Harry repensa à l'image qui avait furtivement traversé son esprit un peu plus tôt, alors qu'ils étaient assis sur le banc de l'hôpital.

« Je ne crois pas », lâcha-t-il.

Malefoy le fixa. Harry se rendit compte que sa constatation n'était pas aussi claire qu'il l'aurait voulu. De toute façon, il en avait trop dit pour ne pas en exprimer davantage. Il se racla la gorge.

« Non, tu ne t'es pas trompé. C'est juste que… je n'ai jamais couché avec un homme. Je n'ai même jamais envisagé de coucher avec quelqu'un d'autre que Ginny, pour être honnête. »

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avouait tout cela à Malefoy, comme s'ils étaient des amis. Il se sentait en confiance, tout simplement. Sa bouche parlait tout de même beaucoup plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait fallu.

 **Le mercredi 25 décembre 2013.**

Au service oncopédiatrique de Sainte Mangouste, Noël se fêtait dans la cantine. Si Albus était une fois de plus hospitalisé, il était, cette année, suffisamment en forme pour y participer.

Le repas consistait en une entrée de la mer – verrines de saumon pour les adultes et bâtonnets de poisson pour les enfants -, une volaille à la sauce caramel et ses noix de cajou en guise de plat principal et une bûche glacée pour le dessert. L'ensemble des plats étaient financés par l'association _Un Noël à l'hôpital_ , qui fonctionnait grâce à des dons durant l'année et grâce à des bénévoles qui œuvraient à la préparation et au service le jour J.

Malefoy était présent, placé à l'autre bout de la salle en compagnie de Narcissa. Harry ne pouvait pourtant pas s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil fréquents dans sa direction. Enfin, c'était plus que des coups d'œil qu'il jetait. Une partie de lui se serait jetée tout entière dans sa direction s'il n'avait pas eu si honte de son comportement, un an auparavant.

Harry était bien resté au Manoir. Il avait pris place dans le fauteuil, bu son premier verre de Whisky, en avait accepté un second puis, alors que Malefoy s'était montré plus entreprenant, lui caressant la cuisse, Harry s'était raidi. Il n'avait pas réagi dans l'immédiat, mais, lorsque le visage de son ancien ennemi s'était rapproché du sien, il s'était levé d'un bond, renversant son verre au passage, dispersant le liquide ambré sur son pantalon et sur le tapis persan. Puis il avait fui, tout simplement.

Il avait pris peur. Il avait pris peur parce qu'il avait réalisé que le toucher de Malefoy ne l'avait seulement raidi par gêne, mais également par excitation. Son membre érectile s'était manifesté et c'était finalement cela qui l'avait le plus déstabilisé. Avoir envie de s'envoyer en l'air était une chose. Désirer un homme en était une autre, qu'il n'avait pas pu assumer sur le moment.

Aujourd'hui, il regrettait sa réaction.

Il observait Malefoy, occupé à discuter avec son fils, formant une petite famille à eux trois. Lui ne semblait pas attristé ou déçu de ne pas avoir concrétisé. Après tout, un an était passé. Puis, Harry n'allait pas se mentir : il avait sans doute d'autres sujets d'inquiétude, tels que son propre fils et sa santé. Et il devait facilement pouvoir trouver d'autres hommes avec lesquels avoir des rapports sexuels. Harry Potter n'avait jamais été qu'un autre individu de son âge pour Drago Malefoy. Et c'était peut-être cela qui attirait autant Harry.

Il avait de l'élégance, cela était certain. Même avec ce pull en cachemire vert qui dénotait par rapport à ses habituels costumes, Harry le trouvait chic. Il y avait plus que probablement mis le prix, mais là n'était pas la question. Le vêtement, parfaitement ajusté sur sa chemise noire, le mettait tout simplement en valeur. Ses sourires attendris, lancés à son fils, ne gâchaient en rien l'image de l'homme idéal qu'il renvoyait.

Malefoy releva la tête à ce moment-là et leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Le coin de ses lèvres s'étira légèrement alors qu'il le saluait d'un hochement de tête. Pas d'animosité, pas de moqueries. Harry en resta coi, se perdant dans le regard métallique durant les quelques secondes que durèrent leur contact visuel.

« C'est lui, l'amoureux de maman ? » le fit sursauter Albus en tirant sur la manche de son pull.

Momentanément désemparé, le regard d'Harry parcourut la salle sans savoir où s'arrêter, avant de tomber sur la chaise vide à côté de son fils. Ses anciens sens d'Aurors à l'affût, il nota également l'absence de James et Lily, qui s'amusaient avec d'autres enfants dans l'espace de jeux, avant de revenir sur Albus et de suivre son regard.

Partiellement dissimulés par la porte battante qui s'ouvrait et se refermait sur le passage du personnel médical et d'enfants rapidement ramenés dans la salle de réception, Ginny et Zabini riaient, se dévoraient mutuellement des yeux, ne laissant aucun doute sur leur attraction mutuelle. Même sans cela, leur pose était si expressive qu'elle suffisait pour exprimer ladite attraction.

Harry soupira. Il n'avait pas envie de mentir à son fils. Au diable la demande de Ginny, au diable cet accord selon lequel ils ne devaient pas parler de l'état de leur couple aux enfants. De toute façon, Albus semblait déjà bien informé et avoir digéré l'idée que sa mère avait un autre homme que son père dans sa vie.

« Oui, c'est l'amoureux de ta maman », lui confirma-t-il. « Mais ça ne signifie pas que… »

« Je sais », l'interrompit Albus. « Toi et maman, vous m'aimez. Et vous aimez James et Lily aussi. »

Harry ouvrit les yeux comme des soucoupes, avant d'acquiescer.

« Pourquoi vous le dites pas ? On est grands », l'interrogea très justement son cadet.

Harry le regarda avec un sourire triste. Albus était bien plus mature que Ginny ne voulait bien l'admettre. Il l'était même bien plus qu'Harry l'imaginait, alors qu'il avait la sensation de faire au mieux avec lui.

« Ça, ce sont des affaires d'adultes. C'est entre ta maman et moi. On vous le dira quand on pensera que c'est le bon moment », lui expliqua Harry. « Tu sais, parfois, c'est compliqué de prendre une décision. »

Albus hocha la tête, ouvertement compréhensif.

« D'accord. Mais tu sais que je t'aime même si tu me le dis pas ? Puis je veux que tu sois heureux aussi. Comme maman quand elle regarde le Md. Zabini », lui affirma-t-il naturellement.

Les pupilles d'Harry glissèrent instinctivement vers la table des Malefoy, remarquant qu'elle était à présent seulement occupée par la matrone. Il ne prit cependant pas la peine de le chercher des yeux. Pour l'instant, il était avec son fils, et c'était là ce qui lui importait le plus.

« Promis, mon grand », lui assura-t-il en lui souriant avec sincérité. « Tu veux encore un morceau de bûche ? »

« Oh oui ! » s'écria Albus, le vert de ses yeux scintillant d'enthousiasme.

« Tu me prends un morceau avec du chocolat ? » lui demanda Albus alors qu'il se levait.

« Bien sûr, mon ange », lui répondit-il avec douceur. « Tout ce que tu voudras. »

Harry n'était pas certain que ce fût la meilleure façon de penser, mais lorsque ce regard vert, si semblable au sien, s'illuminait de cette façon, il trouvait là son bonheur et sa satisfaction. Son fils était la chair de sa chair. Il passait avant tout, et surtout avant lui-même.

.

 **Le jeudi 25 décembre 2014.**

Lorsqu'Harry ouvrit les yeux ce matin-là, il sut de suite où il se trouvait. La bonne odeur de biscuits à la cannelle et aux amandes emplissait la maison. Il se trouvait au Terrier et, évidemment, Molly s'était levée à l'aurore pour gâter de sucreries sa tribu.

Harry se dégagea de la couette en prenant garde de ne pas réveiller la personne qui dormait encore, sans pour autant regarder par-dessus son épaule. Les fêtes de famille étaient les seuls moments dans l'année où il partageait encore un lit avec Ginny, dans l'illusion d'un couple uni.

Il soupira en songeant que cela faisait déjà trois ans qu'ils jouaient la comédie pour leurs enfants et pour la famille élargie. Trois ans, c'était long. Et, parfois, Harry se demandait pour quelle raison ils continuaient ainsi. À quoi cela leur servait-il ? Puis il se rappelait que, dans le fond, ça lui était égal. Sa seule préoccupation était de voir des sourires sur les visages de ses enfants.

Attrapant le pull-over tricoté par la matriarche Weasley, il y fit passer tête et bras avant de descendre les deux étages qui le séparaient du rez-de-chaussée et de la délicieuse odeur de biscuits.

« Harry, mon chéri ! » s'exclama Molly en le voyant entrer dans la cuisine. « Tiens, prends un lutin de la première fournée et dis-moi comme tu les trouves. Tu veux un thé en accompagnement ? Un café ? »

« Un café, s'il te plaît », lui répondit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue, avant de s'asseoir autour de l'immense table, un grand sourire accroché aux lèvres.

Elle avait le don de le mettre de bonne humeur. Si ce n'était pas pour Ginny, il avait au moins ce grand plaisir d'avoir Molly pour belle-mère.

Tandis qu'il dégustait son lutin à la cannelle, Hermione apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, le visage et les cheveux chiffonnés par le sommeil, rapidement suivie par George, qui la dépassait d'au moins deux têtes. Si Harry fronça les sourcils, songeant pour la première fois aux révélations de son fils concernant une possible relation entre eux, Molly ne sembla pas s'étonner de leur apparition simultanée.

Hermione dut sentir le regard insistant d'Harry sur elle, puisqu'elle tourna la tête dans sa direction, avant de rougir jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. Harry lui renvoya un sourire moqueur, amusé par sa gêne. Un clin d'œil la mit encore plus mal à l'aise et elle se déroba de sa vue. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, Albus avait vu juste : il y avait quelque chose entre oncle George et tante Hermione.

Décidément, son entourage avait tendance à trouver sa moitié à l'hôpital. Entre George qui collaborait avec le service où Hermione exerçait comme oncomage, Ginny qui y avait rencontré Zabini avec lequel cela semblait durer, et puis… lui, Harry, y avait retrouvé Malefoy. Il avait eu l'occasion de le croiser quelques fois durant l'année, fumant sur un banc. Parlant de leurs fils, mais ne mentionnant jamais l'épisode au Manoir. Ils étaient simplement présents dans une écoute compréhensive. Seuls des parents d'enfants malades pouvaient comprendre ce qu'ils traversaient.

Peu à peu, la maison s'éveilla alors qu'Harry était perdu dans ses pensées. Bientôt, il ne manqua plus qu'Albus. Si personne ne sembla s'en rendre compte, les discussions s'animant autour de la perceptive de déballer les cadeaux, l'inquiétude grimpait du côté d'Harry. Il échangea un regard avec Hermione, qui se mordit la lèvre inférieure, puis il croisa les pupilles de Molly, qui venait de compter le nombre de personnes présentes, constatant du même coup l'absence du cadet. D'un mouvement de tête, Harry lui signala qu'il montait le chercher.

Ce n'était pas tant le fait qu'Albus dorme plus longtemps qui lui causait du souci. C'était plutôt le fait que ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes : il était régulièrement dans les premiers levés, au point qu'il regardait souvent Harry préparer le petit-déjeuner pour la maisonnée. Même si cela se faisait dans le silence, Harry appréciait sa présence. De ce fait, son absence se faisait grandement sentir. Et de manière inquiétante.

Ayant monté quatre à quatre les marches qui menaient à la chambre que partageaient ses deux fils. Il ouvrit la porte, trouvant rapidement Albus : il était dans son lit, roulé en boule.

« Hé, mon grand, tout le monde t'attend pour déballer les cadeaux », lui apprit Harry, une pointe de soulagement dans la voix.

Mais plus il approchait, plus il se rendait compte que le corps caché sous les couvertures était secoué de sanglots. Arrivant près du lit, Harry s'y assit, se penchant vers le visage trempé de larmes. Instinctivement, il porta la main à la chevelure brune, la caressant avec tendresse, dans une volonté de réconfort.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as, mon grand ? » fit Harry dans un chuchotement pour ne pas le brusquer.

Les sanglots redoublèrent sans qu'Harry ait obtenu de réponse. Délicatement, prenant garde à ne pas faire pression contre son corps fragilisé, il se glissa dans le lit à ses côtés, pour pouvoir lui parler au plus près.

« Je ne sais pas à quel point c'est dur pour toi », commença-t-il, comprenant que c'était la maladie qui le mettait dans un tel état, se sentant coupable de ne pas l'avoir rejoint plus rapidement. « Mais je suis là, je ne te laisse pas tout seul avec ça. »

« Je…je veux pas… retourner… à l'hôpital… », geignit Albus, combattant les larmes pour s'exprimer. « Je veux… rester… à la maison… avec toi. »

Les mots ainsi exprimés furent comme un coup de poignard pour Harry. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, et sa gorge se serra. Pourquoi son bébé ? Pourquoi devait-il souffrir autant ?

« Mon cœur… il faut que tu prennes ton traitement. Il faut… »

« Je veux plus », insista Albus en reniflant bruyamment. « Je veux plus. Je veux être à la maison. »

Harry ferma les yeux une seconde. Son esprit bataillait entre l'idée qu'il fallait apporter des soins à son fils et l'idée qu'Albus avait le droit de choisir pour sa dignité.

« Est-ce que je peux quand même demander à tante Hermione qu'elle t'examine ? »

« Je veux pas aller à l'hôpital. Tu lui dis ça. »

« D'accord », abdiqua Harry en l'embrassant délicatement sur la tempe. « Je vais la chercher. »

Il refit le chemin en sens inverse sans se rendre compte qu'il était déjà en bas, dévisagé par l'assemblée. Son départ avait été remarqué. Ginny s'était redressée d'un seul coup, sans qu'Harry lui accorde la moindre attention. Il alla droit au but, vrillant son regard dans celui d'Hermione.

« J'aimerais ton avis de médicomage », lui lança-t-il, glaçant l'atmosphère.

Sans un mot, Hermione acquiesça, le suivant dans les étages.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » lui demanda-t-elle lorsque leurs paroles furent hors de portée des oreilles indiscrètes.

« Je ne sais pas trop. Il… m'inquiète, surtout. Je ne sais pas s'il y a quelque chose de différent. Il m'a juste dit qu'il ne voulait pas retourner à l'hôpital. »

« O.K., je vais voir avec lui », dit-elle en s'arrêtant devant la porte de la chambre. « Reste là. »

Harry hocha la tête, tandis qu'elle pénétrait dans la pièce, refermant la porte derrière elle. Il avait une entière confiance en sa meilleure amie. Il avait juste tellement peur… Il avait beau avoir affronté et détruit le Seigneur des Ténèbres alors qu'il était à peine majeur, la leucémie semblait être la pire des magies noires.

Ginny le rejoignit alors, s'apprêtant à appuyer sur la poignée.

« Attends. Hermione l'ausculte », l'interrompit-il.

Elle lui lança un regard noir.

« Je suis sa mère ! » s'offusqua-t-elle.

« Et alors ? Il a aussi droit à son intimité. Déjà qu'il est toujours lavé par ses parents alors qu'il a huit ans, qu'il est passé entre les mains d'une ribambelle de médicomages et de soigneurs, tu peux au moins lui permettre de ne pas avoir un attroupement quand il est mis à nu », l'incendia-t-il d'une voix étrangement basse, qui le rendait effrayant.

« Je ne suis pas n'importe qui ! »

Harry soupira.

« Tu m'agaces, Ginny. Cesse deux minutes avec ton confort à la noix et tes pseudo-droits parentaux. C'est un enfant, pas un objet. »

« Un enfant malade. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça change ? » s'impatienta-t-il.

Ginny darda ses prunelles enflammées dans les siennes, ternies par des années d'abnégation, au point d'oublier qu'il était lui-même un homme fait de joie et de désirs.

« Il faut que tu arrêtes de vivre à travers ton fils », le réprimanda-t-elle, sans même prendre la peine de répondre à sa question.

« Et toi que tu arrêtes d'être aussi égoïste », répliqua-t-il, piqué au vif.

« Je t'emmerde, Harry ! » s'écria-t-elle.

Harry lui tourna le dos, ouvertement exaspéré. Il avait conscience que son comportement était digne d'un enfant de cinq ans, mais ça lui était égal.

Alors que Ginny ouvrait la bouche pour l'attaquer à nouveau, la porte s'ouvrit et ils oublièrent complètement l'objet de leur querelle.

« Alors ? » firent-ils en même temps.

Hermione afficha une mine contrite.

« Il n'a pas dormi de la nuit à cause des douleurs. Je vais lui donner un calmant pour qu'il puisse se reposer pendant la journée. Je contacterai son médicomage de référence dès demain », leur expliqua-t-elle. « Pour qu'il connaisse le contenu de la potion que je vais lui donner et qu'il l'ajoute à son dossier. »

« Et… pour le fait qu'il ne veut pas retourner à l'hôpital ? » voulut savoir Harry, sur le qui-vive.

« C'est possible. Difficilement, mais ce sera possible. Je voulais vous parler de ça, justement. On va se poser quelque part ? » leur proposa-t-elle.

Ils s'installèrent dans une des autres chambres sur le palier et, pendant la demi-heure qui suivit, Hermione leur précisa l'état de santé d'Albus.

Sa pâleur, même si elle n'était plus un signe exceptionnel de sa maladie, était tout de même révélatrice d'une diminution de l'efficacité de son système immunitaire, diminution également confirmée par la présence d'ecchymoses sur plusieurs endroits. Il faudrait lui faire passer un examen plus approfondi mais, au vu des douleurs décrites, Hermione suspectait une atteinte des os.

« Tout cela, ajouté à sa perte de poids et ses toux de plus en plus fréquentes, ce n'est pas bon signe. Je pense qu'il faut lui poser une sonde gastrique… et envisager la greffe de cellules souches », leur asséna-t-elle. « Pour le reste, il faudra voir avec son médicomage de référence s'il accepte de lui prodiguer des soins à domicile, mais il faudra au moins qu'il soit hospitalisé le temps de la greffe, si on parvient à lui trouver un donneur. »

« Je ferai les tests pour savoir si je suis compatible », répondit immédiatement Harry, sous le faible sourire d'Hermione. Il savait que c'était rarement aussi facile et qu'Hermione ne manquerait pas de le lui rappeler, mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher.

« Il est hors de question que mon fils reste à la maison si sa santé se dégrade », s'opposa Ginny alors, qui se leva d'un bond. « J'appelle le service oncopédiatrique. Tout de suite. »

Harry se leva à son tour, s'interposant entre Ginny et la porte. Il en avait marre d'elle, de son comportement. Il sentait ses nerfs se crisper sous l'effet de la colère.

« Oh ta gueule, maintenant, vraiment. Si tu crois que c'est facile pour moi comme décision, tu te trompes. Mais si c'est ce qu'Albus veut, il l'aura », dit-il, avant d'hésiter pendant un dixième de seconde. Il risquait de regretter les paroles qui allaient suivre. « Ce n'est pas une mégère comme toi qui se mettra en travers de son chemin. »

Ginny fit un pas en arrière, choquée. Il n'y eut que la main d'Hermione sur l'épaule d'Harry pour le faire revenir à la réalité et le calmer. Dans un coin de la pièce, des flammes s'éteignirent aussi subitement que le meuble, à présent en cendres, qui avait pris feu.

« Je vais vous apporter le formulaire de consentement parental le plus rapidement possible. Vous prendrez une décision éclairée, chacun de votre côté. Mais… si vous ne vous mettez pas d'accord, c'est le médicomage de référence qui prendra la décision qu'il jugera la plus…. efficiente. »

Quelques instants plus tard, Harry se retrouva seul dans la chambre. Il se laissa glisser le long d'un mur, avant de se prendre le visage dans les mains et de s'effondrer. Il sentait qu'il allait devoir être fort pour les mois à venir. C'était le moment ou jamais pour créer une soupape et évacuer la tension.

.

 **Le vendredi 25 décembre 2015.**

Harry aurait pu passer ce Noël chez lui, à défaut de pouvoir déplacer Albus jusqu'au Terrier vu la dégradation de sa santé. Mais ça, ça aurait été sans compter l'obstination de sa mère.

Évidemment, Ginny avait refusé de signer le formulaire de consentement. L'oncomédicomage de référence avait ainsi tranché : Albus serait admis à l'hôpital et y resterait le temps de sa chimiothérapie. Il avait recommencé à perdre ses cheveux, ses cils, ses poils. Il vomissait et avait la diarrhée plusieurs fois par jour.

Malgré la chimiothérapie, une boule s'était formée au niveau de son dos, l'empêchant de dormir confortablement. Il était inscrit sur la liste des patients en attente de greffe. Harry n'était pas compatible, et aucun des Weasley ne l'était. Le comble pour une si grande famille… De toute façon, Albus n'aurait pas supporté la greffe de cellules souches. Il était trop faible pour cela.

De plus en plus régulièrement, son regard se voilait, il paraissait absent, comme dans un autre monde. Et quand il était présent, il semblait triste et impuissant. Il n'en pouvait plus. Plusieurs fois, il avait supplié son père : il voulait mourir. Il ne voulait plus supporter ça.

Le médicomage lui avait donné un an tout au plus. Et Albus avait été transféré dans le service des soins palliatifs.

Harry avait signé le consentement pour une euthanasie, faisant fi de sa propre douleur si elle était accordée. Chez les sorciers, les démarches étaient plus aisées que chez les moldus… Bien sûr, Ginny ne l'avait pas fait, rendant nulle la demande. Rendant inutile l'attestation de trois médicomages. Rendant improbable le désir le plus cher d'Albus.

Harry avait envie de casser des murs à coups de poing. James ayant fait son entrée à Poudlard, réparti chez les Gryffondor, Lily se rendant à l'école des GrandsBalais, Ginny de plus en plus absente de cette autre relation qui durait et Albus hospitalisé, le père de famille passait son temps à taper sur un sac de frappes. Il terminait généralement en sueurs, parfois les jointures en sang, mais c'était son seul moyen pour trouver le sommeil sans recourir aux potions. Du moins, quand il ne faisait pas de cauchemars.

Ses cauchemars impliquaient toujours les supplications imaginaires d'Albus. Imaginaires, puisqu'il ne se plaignait jamais. Parfois, les cauchemars menaient à une mort brutale, non choisie, n'ayant pas obtenu la mort assistée qu'il souhaitait.

Harry se sentait bien seul depuis l'admission d'Albus en service de soins palliatifs. Il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà perdu son petit garçon. Drogué en permanence pour pallier la douleur, il dormait la plupart du temps. Adieu les parties de jeu où Albus affichait un air fier et victorieux. Adieu sa force, son courage quand la maladie ne l'avait pas encore atteint. Adieu la préparation des petits-déjeuners dans le silence partagé de la cuisine.

Assis sur un tabouret au bord du lit, Harry vit les yeux d'Albus papillonner, prouvant que la potion de morphine ne faisait plus effet.

« Hé, mon grand. Je vais rappeler un soigneur pour te rapporter une potion », lui promit-il d'une voix douce.

« Papa ? » croassa Albus.

Harry, qui s'était levé pour utiliser le tableau, s'interrompit dans son mouvement.

« Oui ? »

« On est quel jour ? »

Harry baissa sa baguette.

« C'est Noël », murmura-t-il comme si cela pouvait atténuer la douleur.

C'était supposé être la fête où les familles se réunissent pour célébrer l'amour, le bonheur d'être ensemble. Mais ce n'était rien de tout cela. Harry avait connu ça, par le passé. Il ne s'en souvenait même plus. Chaque Noël avait l'odeur du désinfectant et le goût amer de la mort, à présent.

« Tu sais de quoi j'ai envie ? » lui dit Albus dans un mince filet de voix.

« Dis-moi », fit Harry en revenant s'asseoir.

« Tu te rappelles le fromage avec la peau rouge ? Tante Hermi disait toujours que c'était pas du vrai fromage, alors elle faisait une tête bizarre. »

Harry rit doucement. Il s'en souvenait. Une fois, les parents d'Hermione avaient apporté du Babybel aux enfants. Albus avait adoré, Hermione avait râlé en disant que rien n'était naturel, que c'était une fabrication chimique et que rien n'était bon là-dedans.

Il perdit son sourire en se rappelant qu'Albus aurait dû se souvenir qu'il lui en avait apporté à chaque visite pendant quatre ans.

« Tu en veux ? »

Albus acquiesça, ayant déjà trop parlé.

« Tu tiendras jusqu'à ce que je revienne avec ? »

« Non. Pour après », souffla-t-il d'une voix faible.

Harry acquiesça, avant d'appeler un soigneur. Il attendit qu'Albus se rendorme sous les effets de la morphine, avant de se lever pour aller dans un supermarché moldu.

Avec la sonde gastrique, Albus n'était plus supposé se nourrir par la bouche. Si Ginny l'apprenait, elle allait partir dans une colère noire. Mais Harry s'en fichait totalement.

 **OoOoO**

Après avoir été cherché les disques de fromage souhaités, Harry s'était installé sur un banc près de l'entrée de Sainte Mangouste. Il en était à sa troisième cigarette, et il se rendait compte que le tabac n'avait plus l'effet relaxant tant recherché. Il en avait sans doute usé et abusé au fil des années.

Au bout d'un temps, quelqu'un vint le rejoindre sur le banc, le faisant légèrement sursauter au passage.

« Tu fais subir un sacré sort à tes poumons, Potter », commenta le nouveau venu.

Évidemment, il ne s'agissait de nul autre que Malefoy. Harry lui répondit sans état d'âme, insensible à tout ce qui ne concernait pas le sort de ses enfants.

« Mes poumons s'en battent les boules de Merlin de leur sort quand mon fils est en train de crever », rétorqua Harry sur un ton sec.

Le silence se fit. L'ambiance était froide, mais c'était peut-être dû aux températures hivernales et à la présence de neige.

« À ce point ? » releva alors Malefoy, d'une voix basse.

« Soins palliatifs. Depuis trois mois. »

« Merde. Merde. Merde », répondit Malefoy, à la grande surprise d'Harry.

Il le regarda sortir à son tour une cigarette, tirant plusieurs fois dessus avant d'éclaircir ses propos.

« Ton fils est le seul ami de Scorpius. Il se bat depuis si longtemps… depuis octobre 2008, pour être précis. Il a souvent voulu baisser les bras, disant qu'il allait de toute façon mourir, comme sa mère », conta Malefoy. « Puis Albus a été hospitalisé. Il a repris espoir. Il me parlait souvent de lui. Il était content d'avoir un copain « comme lui », qui le comprenait, qui vivait la même chose que lui. Par les quatre fondateurs, Potter. Désolé de te dire ça, mais s'il arrive quelque chose à ton fils, c'est surtout pour le mien que je m'inquiète. »

Harry acquiesça, jetant sa cigarette consumée à ses pieds. Touchant la neige fondue sous les traces de pas, elle s'éteignit instantanément, noyée dans l'eau.

« Je comprends, t'en fais pas. Dans la situation inverse, j'aurais pensé la même chose. Mon fils avant tout. Même si ma femme ne cesse de me le reprocher », répondit Harry d'une voix amère.

« T'as fait tout ce qui était en ton pouvoir pour apporter le soutien nécessaire à ton fils », lui affirma Malefoy.

Harry le dévisagea. Malefoy ne semblait pas vouloir le rassurer : il pensait ce qu'il disait.

« T'en connais beaucoup qui arrêtent leur job de leur rêve pour consacrer leur vie à leur enfant malade ? J'ai gâché ma vie », s'énerva Harry, sans raison valable.

La colère, trop longtemps contenue, montait à présent qu'il s'exprimait.

« T'en connais beaucoup qui convertissent le job de leurs rêves pour chercher un remède à la maladie de leur enfant ? Sept ans que je cherche, sans relâche, sans y croire, juste pour me donner bonne conscience. Et je n'trouve rien, purin de merde de Troll couvert d'étron ! » s'exclama Malefoy sous les yeux écarquillés d'Harry, étonné par sa vulgarité. « Ouais, moi aussi je voue ma vie à mon fils, Potter. Et moi aussi, je suis épuisé. Mais c'est la vie. C'est la mort. On n'y peut rien. »

À son tour, il balança son mégot et disparut à l'intérieur du bâtiment hospitalier sans plus ajouter un mot.

La conversation avec Malefoy, bien que brève, avait chamboulé Harry. Lui aussi était torturé par les mêmes peurs, et il avait tendance à oublier qu'il n'était pas le seul dans cette situation, même s'ils s'étaient régulièrement retrouvés à discuter le temps d'une cigarette. Harry était tellement centré sur son fils qu'il en avait réussi à oublier l'aventure à laquelle il avait fui, quelques années auparavant.

Qu'avait-il fait de sa vie depuis ? Rien, sinon s'occuper de son fils. Il ne sortait plus, n'avait même pas cherché à fréquenter d'autres femmes. Il avait bien commencé la boxe, mais il avait simplement acheté un sac de frappes, installé dans la cave. Il était seul, toujours seul.

En cet instant, il avait la sensation que Malefoy avait tenté de lui tendre la main, puisqu'ils vivaient la même chose. Mais, même cette main, Harry ne l'avait pas vue. Ou il l'avait vue trop tard.

De toute façon, vu le temps qu'il restait à Albus, il n'était plus à ça près. Il se délivrerait en même temps que son cadet. Cette idée lui serra le cœur.

Plus tard dans la journée, Harry remonta dans l'établissement, transi par le froid. Il s'assit, patientant jusqu'au réveil d'Albus. Alors, il lui sourit avec tendresse et lui présenta le sac de Babybel, observant les yeux de l'enfant briller comme des guirlandes de Noël.

Harry fit un trou dans le filet, puis en sortit un disque de fromage tout en lui racontant des histoires de ses Noëls à Poudlard, puis au Terrier avant la Grande Guerre des sorciers. Albus l'écoutait attentivement, mâchant tranquillement le morceau de fromage promis.

À la fin, Albus lui tendit la cire rouge. Mu par un élan, Harry prit un demi-disque pour le mettre sur le nez d'Albus, puis en fit de même avec la seconde moitié sur son propre nez. Touchant la pâte du bout des doigts en louchant, puis en dévisageant son père, Albus partit dans un rire étouffé qui fit éclater de rire Harry, le bruit se répercutant contre les quatre murs de la chambre.

C'était de cette façon qu'il voulait se rappeler son fils. Il voulait garder en mémoire leur complicité et tous ces moments de tendresse partagés.

.

 **Le dimanche 25 décembre 2016.**

Albus avait perdu la vie le 26 septembre de la même année.

Sans grande surprise, l'année 2016 avait été marquée par une dégradation progressive dans son état de santé. À plusieurs reprises, Harry avait tenté de faire comprendre à sa femme que c'était la fin, qu'il ne servait plus à rien de se battre contre l'idée. Rien n'y avait fait, elle n'avait jamais accepté de signer le formulaire donnant droit à l'euthanasie.

Dire qu'il avait passé plus de la moitié de sa vie à souffrir. Sauf, peut-être, la dernière année, mais on ne pouvait pas dire que c'était une vie quand on la passait à dormir.

Étrangement, la libération d'Albus avait davantage signifié la libération de Ginny, et non celle d'Harry. Moins d'un mois après le décès, elle avait demandé le divorce, avait emménagé avec son amant qui était toujours Zabini. James et Lily étaient en garde partagée.

Lily. Pauvre petit cœur de neuf ans dont le destin venait brutalement de se briser. Si James avait plutôt bien encaissé la situation, Lily avait eu plus de difficultés. Elle avait toujours connu Albus malade, elle le croyait invincible. Son grand frère, c'était son super héros. Et il avait été vaincu par la leucémie. Et, dans la foulée, ses parents avaient divorcé.

Là où James avait hurlé, pleuré, avant de se calmer et d'accepter la situation, gérant du mieux qu'il le pouvait du haut de ses treize ans, Lily n'avait pas manifesté la moindre émotion, se refermant complètement sur elle-même. Et c'était cela qui inquiétait Harry.

Pour lui, elle déprimait. Tout le monde lui disait qu'elle faisait son deuil, mais il ne trouvait pas son comportement typique d'un deuil : si elle était en deuil, elle aurait au moins passé l'étape de la colère. Ou même du déni ! Cela faisait trois mois qu'elle était apathique, qu'elle regardait dans le vide sans répondre lorsque quelqu'un lui parlait. Elle ne l'entendait plus, mais agissait comme si _elle savait_.

L'exemple le plus flagrant pour Harry, c'était au réveil. Chaque matin, elle descendait dans la cuisine pendant qu'Harry préparait le petit-déjeuner, et s'asseyait sur la chaise qu'Albus avait toujours occupée.

Il en avait parlé avec Hermione. Elle avait confirmé les propos des autres, mais elle avait également confirmé ses doutes, lui conseillant d'aller voir un pédopsychomage avec Lily. Quand le spécialiste les avait appelés pour entrer dans son cabinet, Lily avait commencé à hurler tel un démon en s'accrochant au pied de la table de la salle d'attente. Honteux et désarmé, Harry était rentré chez lui, promettant à sa fille qu'ils n'y retourneraient plus jamais. À lui-même, il s'était promis qu'il trouverait une solution, malgré tout. Parce que si Lily avait hurlé au moment d'entrer dans le cabinet, depuis lors, elle était restée aussi apathique qu'au lendemain de l'enterrement.

Ce jour-là, ils longeaient la rue principale qui menait à Sainte-Mangouste. Dans le plus grand des silences, Harry songea qu'il n'avait pas vu sa petite fille grandir. Il la voyait encore, âgée d'à peine deux ans, grimpant sur le lit d'hôpital d'Albus. Ensuite, il avait des lacunes de mémoire, la voyant à des moments précis, son évolution prenant la forme d'un diaporama de photographies dans l'ombre de son frère malade, auquel Harry avait accordé toute son attention.

Pourquoi s'y rendre ce jour-là précisément ? Harry ne savait pas vraiment. Il avait simplement l'intuition que c'était le moment ou jamais.

Il avait pris une décision, sans réellement savoir si cela fonctionnerait. Ni même si Malefoy accepterait.

Dépassant la zone de transplanage, Harry se rendit compte qu'il ne savait pas où chercher. Le banc auquel il avait pensé, c'était celui où il avait l'habitude de fumer. Toutes les fois où il y avait rencontré Malefoy, c'était parce que lui s'y trouvait déjà. Il l'imaginait mal fumer sur le balcon du service et se mêler aux autres parents. Il ne savait même pas si Scorpius était hospitalisé en ce moment.

Suivant ce que son intuition lui dictait, Harry contourna le bâtiment. Si Malefoy était dans le coin, il ne pouvait être qu'à deux endroits : soit dans la chambre de son fils, soit à l'extérieur, à l'abri des regards.

Cela n'y manqua pas : à la façade est, sur le banc le plus éloigné de l'entrée, une forme humaine et longiligne se dessinait. Au plus Harry et Lily se rapprochaient, au plus la forme devenait précise. Il s'agissait bien de Malefoy, les pupilles perdues au loin tandis qu'il tirait sur sa cigarette. Face à ce constat, l'estomac d'Harry se tordit. Cela faisait trois mois qu'il ne l'avait pas revu.

Il se dégageait quelque chose de cet homme. Entre tourments et forces, entre attractivité et rejet. Harry était partagé entre l'envie d'accélérer le pas vers celui qu'il identifiait comme le sauveur de sa situation et celui qui lui rappelait sa condition de père esseulé. Tout le ramenait à Albus, y compris la seule personne qui avait tenté de lui offrir une échappatoire, le temps d'une nuit.

Alors qu'ils approchaient, certainement trahis par le crissement de leurs pas dans la neige, Malefoy tourna son visage dans leur direction. Ses pupilles se murent d'abord en direction d'Harry, puis en direction de l'enfant et, enfin, sur sa cigarette, partiellement consumée. Il la jeta dans la seconde, patientant jusqu'à l'arrivée des invités surprises.

« Malefoy », le salua Harry.

« Potter. »

« J'ai besoin de toi », lança le premier sans tergiverser.

Le regard de Malefoy passa de nouveau de l'un à l'autre.

« Je t'écoute. »

Harry prit une grande inspiration. C'était son ultime recours. Il misait tellement dans cette idée.

« J'aimerais rendre visite à Scorpius. Ou, plutôt, que Lily lui rende visite », requerra-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ? » se méfia Malefoy.

Quand Harry avait proposé à Lily d'aller voir le copain d'Albus, elle n'avait pas hurlé à grands cris. Elle avait simplement hoché la tête, rassurant Harry sur la probabilité d'une issue positive par cette rencontre.

Mais il ne savait pas comment elle allait réagir si elle entendait la suite.

« Je ne reconnais pas ma fille depuis… depuis quelques mois », commença Harry, espérant que Malefoy comprenne le sous-entendu. « Comme nos fils étaient amis, je… Tu es mon dernier recours, Malefoy. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour mes enfants. »

Leurs regards se croisèrent. L'argument avait fait mouche. Sur ce point, ils se comprenaient.

« Venez », répondit simplement le Serpentard, ouvrant la marche.

Harry et Lily le suivirent jusqu'à l'entrée du bâtiment, puis passèrent devant le guichet d'accueil. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'Harry prit conscience qu'il revenait pour la première fois depuis la disparition d'Albus. Il cessa de respirer alors qu'ils s'arrêtaient tous les trois devant l'ascenseur.

Puis il déglutit en entendant le bruit caractéristique de l'appareil qui arrive et il eut la sensation de s'étouffer dans sa propre salive tant sa gorge était nouée. Il ne se sentait pas prêt pour ça. Une forte poigne se referma sur son épaule, tandis qu'ils rentraient dans l'ascenseur qui les mena à l'étage pédiatrique. Malefoy le relâcha dans le dédale des couloirs les conduisit dans le service oncopédiatrique, mais le message était passé : il avait compris. Se sentant soutenu, Harry prit une grande inspiration et se prépara mentalement à entrer dans la chambre qu'occupait Scorpius.

Malefoy y entra, pendant qu'Harry et Lily restèrent en retrait, dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il chuchota quelques mots à Scorpius, qui acquiesça plusieurs fois d'affilée. Alors Malefoy se retourna et les invita à entrer d'un mouvement de tête.

Pénétrant dans la pièce, Harry décida d'occulter ses angoisses pour se concentrer sur Lily en même temps qu'il remarquait la présence de Narcissa. Il la salua d'un sourire quelque peu crispé qu'elle lui rendit.

Lily, quant à elle, s'avançait lentement en direction de Scorpius, qui la regardait avec deux grands yeux curieux. Tout naturellement, la première tirait un tabouret pour s'asseoir en face de lui.

« T'es le copain de Bubus, hein oui ? » demanda-t-elle.

Malgré le surnom utilisé, Scorpius confirma d'un hochement de tête.

« Moi, c'est Lily. Je suis sa petite sœur. Tu as quel âge ? »

« Dix ans, presque onze. Et toi ? »

« Huit ans et demi. C'est vrai que tu as la même maladie que lui ? »

À nouveau, Scorpius répondit par un mouvement de la tête.

« C'est une leucémie aigüe lymphoblastique. »

« Oui, je sais. Ça veut dire que ton sang est malade. »

« Quelque chose comme ça, oui. »

Les deux enfants s'observèrent en silence, sans que cela soit pesant. Ils réfléchissaient.

« Tu sais que mon frère est… parti ? » lui chuchota Lily.

« Oui, je sais », lui murmura Scorpius.

« Tu te sens tout seul maintenant ? »

Scorpius rompit leur contact visuel pour regarder son père, qui était venu se placer près d'Harry, puis sa grand-mère, assise de l'autre côté du lit, avant de revenir sur Lily.

« Parfois, oui. Mais je ne suis pas vraiment tout seul. »

« Moi aussi, je me sens toute seule. Alors que j'ai mon autre frère, Jamie, et mon papa, et ma maman. Tu sais que Jamie est plus vieux ? Ça veut dire qu'il va à Poudlard. »

Les prunelles du garçon brillèrent à la mention de l'école de sorcellerie.

« J'aimerais bien y aller un jour », admit-il.

« Peut-être que tu pourras. Si tu guéris. Mon papa a dit que c'était possible », s'enthousiasma Lily, lui renvoyant son plus beau sourire, auquel Scorpius ne put résister, souriant à son tour.

« Peut-être. On verra bien. »

Soudainement, Lily devint un vrai moulin à paroles, partie sur l'idée d'intégrer la célèbre école. Harry eut l'impression de revoir sa fille, telle qu'il en avait l'habitude lorsqu'elle s'adressait à Albus.

« Tu sais, moi, je suis sûre d'aller à Serpentard. Albus aussi aurait été chez eux, c'est obligé ! Les Serpentard, ce sont les meilleurs ! » se pâma-t-elle.

Du côté des adultes, Malefoy lança un sourire moqueur à Harry, qui, lui, ne put s'empêcher de pouffer. Quel orgueil ! Mais autant de la part de son ancien camarade que de celle de sa fille.

« Toute ma famille est Serpentard », lui répondit Scorpius. « Je dois en être un aussi. »

« Chez moi, presque tout le monde est à Gryffondor. C'est pour ça que j'aimais autant Albus. Enfin », se reprit Lily, baissant soudainement la tête. « Je l'aime toujours… Mais, tu sais. »

« Oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire », la réconforta-t-il. « C'était mon meilleur ami et il le sera pour toujours. »

Lily acquiesça, soudainement rendue muette par le souvenir de son frère.

« Je voudrais qu'il soit encore là. Tu sais qu'il me racontait des histoires le soir ? »

Scorpius secoua la tête. Il ne semblait pas au courant de cette information. Harry se sentit plus triste, se rappelant ces moments privilégiés. Albus avait été quiétude et douceur les premières années, avant que la dégradation physique n'atteigne son mental. Lily était plus exubérante mais avait été attentionnée envers son frère, tant et si bien qu'ils avaient partagé du temps et de l'amour qui se passaient de mots, sans pour autant faire fi des maux.

Si James exprimait sa douleur par des colères, Albus et Lily la taisaient, la vivaient ensemble d'une certaine façon, lorsqu'ils le pouvaient. Harry le savait, Albus avait tenu une partie de sa force dans la relation qu'il avait entretenue avec sa sœur. Même si ça n'avait pas suffi. Même si le cancer avait été plus fort. C'était une bien maigre consolation.

Harry revint à la réalité en voyant Lily se relever.

« Je crois en la magie de Noël, tu sais », lança-t-elle, le visage tourné vers le fils Malefoy. « Et je crois que tu vas guérir. »

L'expression que Scorpius lui renvoya ressemblait à s'y méprendre à de la reconnaissance, ses pupilles brillant de larmes.

« Reviens me dire bonjour quand tu veux, Lily cœur », lui lança Scorpius à la surprise générale.

Se décalant pour laisser sortir sa fille, Harry se retrouva face à Malefoy. Il se sentit mal à l'aise de cette proximité imprévue.

« Mmmh ! Merci, Malefoy. »

« Apparemment, on se reverra bientôt », se moqua-t-il, paré d'une expression enjôleuse.

Ayant perdu toute faculté de parler, Harry se racla la gorge, avant de se résigner pour un hochement de tête. Oubliant totalement la présence de la mère de Malefoy, il quitta la chambre, puis le service, l'étage et, enfin, l'hôpital.

Ce soir-là, alors que James était resté au Terrier, Harry et Lily regardaient distraitement la télévision et ses bêtisiers moldus, quand cette dernière s'était approchée de lui pour éclater en sanglots dans ses bras. S'en était suivie une longue conversation sur la maladie, la mort, l'absence, le deuil.

Enfin elle exprimait des émotions, au grand soulagement de son père. Lui aussi pleurait. C'était comme si tous les deux se libéraient d'un fardeau.

.

 **Le lundi 25 décembre 2017.**

C'était le deuxième Noël sans Albus. La veille, les Potter s'étaient rendus sur le Chemin de Traverse et avaient dévalisé les magasins Weasley & Weasley et Honeydukes, qui avait ouvert une succursale à Londres. Ils avaient passé la soirée à se faire des blagues avec les jouets de farces et attrapes, avant de s'endormir tous les trois devant le feu de cheminée du salon du 12, Square Grimmaurd.

En se réveillant le matin même, ils avaient déballé les cadeaux en s'empiffrant de sucreries, avant qu'Harry ne les conduise au Terrier. Ce n'était évidemment pas le petit déjeuner idéal, mais Harry estimait qu'ils en avaient bien le droit. Après tout, c'était Noël.

Les mois qui avaient suivi la visite de Lily à Scorpius avaient été marqués par d'autres rencontres. Bien que triste, la benjamine avait cessé de marchander : la mort d'Albus était bien réelle et elle était irréversible.

James, également, avait fini par prendre conscience que sa prise de distance avec Albus l'avait empêché de profiter des moments où il était encore là. Adolescent, il avait demandé à être suivi en thérapie, et voyait un psychomage à chaque congé scolaire.

Les mois avaient donc défilé… et Scorpius avait guéri, lui permettant d'intégrer Poudlard. Lui et Lily avaient cessé de se voir, mais Harry avait entendu dire qu'il avait été réparti chez les Serpentard, sans grande surprise.

Alors que ses enfants étaient respectivement en phases de résignation et d'acceptation, Harry songeait qu'il était temps qu'il pense à lui et à sa propre reconstruction. Il avait consacré près des dix dernières années à Albus, puis au deuil de Lily. Et, depuis quelque temps, il repensait à ce qu'Albus lui avait dit un jour : _« Je veux que tu sois heureux aussi. Comme maman quand elle regarde le Md. Zabini. »_

Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de faire le lien avec Malefoy. Cinq ans auparavant, il avait manqué une occasion, il avait lâchement fui. Aujourd'hui, il le regrettait encore. Il avait conscience que s'il voulait réparer cela, c'était en partie pour respecter sa promesse faite à Albus, celle d'être heureux. Mais, d'un autre côté, il n'avait jamais véritablement pu sortir Malefoy de son esprit.

Il avait envie de découvrir cet homme qu'il avait jadis détesté, mais qui avait, en fin de compte, également eu une vie complexe : entre un père Mangemort, l'obligation de rejoindre les rangs pour sauver sa vie et celle de sa famille, puis l'humiliation des tribunaux et, enfin, la maladie de son fils, pouvait-on encore vraiment lui reprocher la vie qu'il avait menée ? Harry pouvait-il affirmer qu'il aurait posé des choix différents à seize ans ?

Au cours de leurs brefs échanges ces dernières années, il avait appris que Malefoy était surtout devenu un père et qu'il vouait sa vie à son fils. Et ça, Harry le comprenait parfaitement, sans compter cette inexplicable attraction qu'il avait niée, étouffée, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse finalement la regarder en face. Et puis, ils s'étaient toujours soutenus. À distance, sans trop de mots, mais parfois, il n'y avait pas besoin de plus pour sentir une connexion entre deux personnes.

Aujourd'hui, il se sentait prêt à retenter sa chance. C'était pour cette raison qu'il se tenait devant la porte du Manoir, prêt à faire tinter la cloche du portillon, un sac de bonbons en vrac de chez Honeydukes à la main.

Dans la foulée de l'annonce de son arrivée, Harry entendit des pas dans le hall qui menait à l'entrée et, quelques instants plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur Malefoy en personne. Harry en perdit momentanément l'usage de la parole, soudain tétanisé à l'idée qu'il l'envoie paître avec les Sombrals.

Un raclement de gorge le fit revenir à la réalité : Malefoy attendait qu'il parle.

« Potter, je peux t'aider ? » fit-il sur un ton sarcastique.

« Je… », commença-t-il, avant de lever le bras pour lui montrer le sac de bonbons, l'utilisant comme prétexte. « Comme c'est le premier de Noël de Scorpius depuis qu'il est entré à Poudlard, je pensais que ça lui ferait plaisir. »

Malefoy le dévisagea, le temps de ce qui semblait être une brève réflexion, avant de lui céder le passage en l'invitant à entrer.

Grimpant les marches qui lui permettaient d'entrer, il patienta le temps que Malefoy ferme la porte derrière lui et le précède pour lui indiquer le chemin à prendre. Ils ne se rendirent pas très loin, mais Harry eut suffisamment de temps pour le détailler : il portait un pantalon à pince bleu nuit, avec un pull de la même couleur, en cachemire évidemment, ajusté sur une chemise blanche. Comme à l'accoutumée, il était élégant et sans extravagance.

Dans la salle de séjour, il y avait Scorpius et Narcissa, tranquillement installés dans les fauteuils. Ils ne semblaient pas occupés à quoi que ce soit, et Harry se demanda sottement de quelle façon une famille de Sang pur pouvait célébrer Noël.

« Harry Potter, quelle charmante surprise », le salua Narcissa.

« Bonjour, Mme Malefoy. Comment allez-vous ? » lui demanda poliment Harry, mal à l'aise.

À présent, il se demandait ce qu'il faisait là.

« Très bien, je vous remercie », lui sourit-elle.

« Et Lily, comment elle va ? » s'enquit Scorpius.

Harry tourna la tête dans sa direction, lui exprimant sa gratitude.

« Beaucoup mieux. Et c'est en grande partie grâce à toi, ça lui a fait du bien de discuter d'Albus avec toi. »

« Tant mieux, alors. Ce serait chouette qu'on puisse se revoir, un jour, pendant les vacances », affirma-t-il.

Harry sentit le coin de ses lèvres se lever instinctivement. Il était adorable.

« On essayera d'organiser ça », lui promit-il, avant de se rappeler l'existence des bonbons. « Tiens, c'est pour toi. »

Il s'approcha alors que Scorpius avait sauté sur ses pieds, enthousiaste.

« Oh ! Mr Potter…, il ne fallait pas ! Merci ! » s'exclama-t-il, ses yeux brillants le démentant.

Tandis que Scorpius découvrait le contenu de sa boîte avec sa grand-mère, Malefoy lui fit un signe de tête, l'invitant à le suivre.

Il le fit passer par un second salon, où il ouvrit l'armoire buffet, lui proposant un verre de Whisky. Les circonstances n'échappèrent pas à Harry : cinq ans plus tard, la scène se rejouait. Malefoy lui laissait-il cette seconde chance qu'il espérait ? Tendu, Harry accepta d'un hochement de tête.

Il se questionna mentalement sur ses intentions. Allait-il fuir, cette fois ? Non, ce n'était pas dans ses projets. Certes, il était stressé, mais il ressentait cette confiance mutuelle qui existait entre Malefoy et lui.

Pour atténuer sa tension interne, il préféra se tourner vers la porte-fenêtre, s'avançant dans sa direction pour observer le jardin qui s'étendait au-delà. Dehors, il avait commencé à neiger, de légers flocons se détachant du ciel pour venir s'échouer sur la terrasse en pierre et sur l'herbe parfaitement entretenue, y fondant après quelques secondes.

Il sentit Malefoy approcher avant de le voir effectivement s'arrêter à sa hauteur, respectant une certaine distance. Peut-être ne souhaitait-il pas le faire fuir. Il but une gorgée de Whisky pour se donner du courage, le regard perdu dans sa contemplation de la nature.

« Vous faisiez quoi avant que je n'arrive ? » le questionna-t-il.

Malefoy le dévisagea, sceptique.

« Heu… désolé, bête question », bafoua-t-il. « Je me demandais juste… comment… des Sang purs fêtaient… laisse tomber. »

Il se sentait tellement idiot en sa compagnie, agissant encore plus bêtement que s'il lui avait simplement dévoilé ses intentions.

Cependant, Malefoy haussa simplement les épaules.

« Je jouais des mélodies de Noël au piano pendant que ma mère et Scorpius m'écoutaient », déclara-t-il.

Harry hocha la tête, se perdant à nouveau dans la contemplation de la nature. Les flocons de neige continuaient à tourbillonner, indifférents à la tension que vivait Harry.

« La mort d'Albus m'a fait apprécier des plaisirs simples », se surprit-il à expliquer. « Regarder la neige tomber et les enfants jouer dedans fait partie de ses plaisirs. Ou encore l'odeur d'un gâteau qui cuit. Albus adorait celui au chocolat. Il adorait aussi l'odeur du linge qui sort de la lessive, avant de s'y envelopper pendant qu'il était encore chaud. Il semblait y ressentir la plus grande satisfaction du monde rien que par cette action. »

Il s'arrêta, prenant conscience de ce qu'il racontait.

« Désolé, je ne devrais pas dire ce genre de choses. Je n'ai toujours pas réussi à tourner la page. J'attends encore qu'il ouvre la porte de ma chambre pour venir dormir avec moi. Ou qu'il se lève le matin pour me regarder préparer le petit-déjeuner. »

« Potter, franchement. Tu as enterré l'un de tes enfants. Est-ce que l'on peut vraiment passer à autre chose ? Je ne suis pas certain que j'en aurais été capable si ça avait été Scorpius. Si tout ce que tu fais, c'est parler de lui, tu ne t'en sors pas si mal. Il vivra toujours à travers toi, de toute façon. »

Harry déglutit, avant d'acquiescer.

« Tu as raison. Je ne peux pas oublier. C'est mon fils. Il est encore là, il est partout, même si je ne le vois plus. Il nous a tous changés. Et je pense à lui à chaque fois que je prends une décision », déclara-t-il en se déplaçant pour faire face à Malefoy.

Finalement, il y arrivait sans même le chercher, juste en parlant. Il prit une grande inspiration.

« Un jour, j'ai promis à mon fils que je serais heureux. Je me suis rendu compte que je n'avais pas cessé de penser à cette occasion manquée, le jour où tu m'as invité chez toi et que je suis parti comme un voleur », expliqua-t-il en baissant la voix, perdant de son souffle dans le regard métallique qui avait accroché ses pupilles. « Pour être honnête avec toi, je ne pense pas que ce soit sexuel… ou, plutôt, c'est plus que ça. »

Il s'arrêta, reprenant son souffle. Il tenta de raisonner, de former mentalement des phrases pour continuer son discours, mais il n'y parvint pas. C'était peut-être mieux ainsi.

« Je ne dis pas que je ne serais pas contraire pour…essayer, une fois, pour voir. Mais… »

Il s'arrêta une nouvelle fois, fuyant les pupilles métalliques. Il entendit le bruit du cristal que l'on pose sur un meuble en bois et il déglutit. Il fallait qu'il aille jusqu'au bout, avant que Malefoy lui fasse comprendre qu'il allait trop loin en lui demandant de partir.

« C'est sacrément gênant et tu vas peut-être me trouver ridicule », admit-il, « mais ce que je veux, c'est apprendre à te connaître, c'est passer du temps avec toi. En dehors de l'hôpital, en dehors du contexte de la maladie. Même si, bien sûr, j'y retournerais si tu veux que je… enfin, je m'égare. »

Il avait baissé la tête, embarrassé par son déballage. C'était trop. Il en disait beaucoup trop, et il doutait que Malefoy lui répondre favorablement. À moins que… à moins que… et si Malefoy avait pensé à lui comme Harry avait pensé à lui ?

« Potter, regarde-moi », l'enjoignit Malefoy.

Harry releva la tête, se perdant d'emblée dans un abysse aux nuances de gris où il perdit pied. Malefoy avait approché son visage dans le silence de ses doutes et tergiversations, et son regard tomba sur les lèvres fines qui n'attendaient que lui. Il y fondit sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

Leurs lèvres s'écrasèrent les unes contre les autres, et le torse d'Harry fut collé à celui de Malefoy par une pression de ses bras se refermant dans son dos. Avec la pointe de sa langue, Malefoy se créa un passage jusqu'à la sienne, les entremêlant avec une douceur exaltante et enivrante. Il y avait une tendresse insoupçonnée dans ce baiser. Harry y mit fin à regret, son cœur battant la chamade à l'en étouffer.

Pour autant, Malefoy ne relâcha pas son étreinte autour de sa taille, faisant de lui son prisonnier consentant. Troublé, Harry évita son regard en dissimulant son visage dans son cou.

« Je le savais. Tu es obsédé par moi, Potter », dit Malefoy sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

« Quoi ? Mais non ! » se récria Harry en relevant à nouveau la tête, faisant face à un Malefoy hilare. « Tu te fiches de moi ! »

« À peine », murmura-t-il en réponse, s'emparant une nouvelle fois de ses lèvres.

Deux fois en l'espace de quelques minutes, c'était trop pour Harry. Son cœur allait lâcher.

Lorsque le second baiser prit fin, Malefoy le lâcha, récupérant le verre qu'il avait posé pour le terminer, avant de lui proposer de le resservir. Harry accepta, n'ayant pas l'intention de partir tout de suite.

« Et maintenant ? » le questionna-t-il alors qu'il versait le liquide ambré dans son propre verre.

« Maintenant ? » lui répondit Malefoy avec un air détaché. « J'ai bien envie de goûter à ton petit cul. »

Harry rougit jusqu'aux oreilles à l'affirmation plus qu'explicite.

« Cependant, je pense que je vais commencer par t'emmener dîner. Je n'ai rien contre ce petit goût de réglisse sur tes lèvres, mais ce n'est pas vraiment ce qu'il y a de plus nourrissant, et il te faut un repas digne de ce nom pour tenir le coup. »

Harry se mit à rire, songeant au bâton de réglisse qu'il avait sucé en guise de petit-déjeuner, avant de réaliser ce que signifiaient les paroles de Malefoy.

« Tu veux vraiment… qu'on apprenne à se connaître ? » douta-t-il.

« Franchement, Potter. À l'instant où je t'ai vu sur mon perron, j'ai compris pour quelle raison tu étais venu. Si je n'étais pas d'accord, je ne t'aurais pas fait entrer », lui apprit-il avec un sourire amusé.

« J'aurais pu venir juste pour baiser », le contredit Harry.

Les traits de son visage se radoucirent pour faire place à un sourire plus sincère.

« Oui, tu aurais pu. Mais je ne crois pas qu'on aurait attendu autant d'années juste pour une nuit. Je me trompe ? »

« Non, tu ne te trompes pas », lui confirma Harry d'un murmure.

Il ne savait pas d'où lui venaient ses impulsions, mais il mourrait d'envie de reprendre les lèvres de Malefoy. Dans tous les cas, il le savait, lorsqu'il fermerait les yeux ce soir, il aurait le sentiment d'avoir respecté sa promesse.

Enfin, s'il dormait, songea-t-il alors que ses lèvres étaient capturées pour une pression des plus plaisantes.

* * *

On prend le temps de respirer. **On prend un carré de chocolat** (voir toute la tablette) parce que tonton Remus a dit que le chocolat c'est réconfortant. Et il a raison.

On y va ? C'est le moment analyse pour se distancier un peu de l'histoire.

Il y a plusieurs aspects. Les principaux : la maladie d'Albus et sa mort, la relation entre Harry et Albus, la relation entre Harry et Drago. Les secondaires : les relations entre Albus et Lily, Albus et James, Albus et Scorpius, Albus et Ginny.

 **Commençons par Albus**. Je savais depuis le début qu'il allait mourir. Je le savais, et j'en suis désolé, mais je ne pouvais pas le faire survivre. J'avais besoin de lui pour que ça soit percutant, pour vous dire que oui, la maladie, c'est moche, et qu'elle ne nous épargnait pas. C'est comme ça. Mais Albus n'est **pas à plaindre pour autant, ni à infantiliser** (même si c'est effectivement un enfant) : pour sa **dignité** , il a des droits. Le droit à son **intimité** , par exemple. Le droit de **choisir**. Choisir, cela implique le droit de vouloir mourir (l' **euthanasie** est une possibilité en ce sens), de ne plus vouloir se battre. Mais il aurait pu vouloir se battre malgré l'annonce des médicomages. L'important à retenir ici, c'est que c'est un ressenti et que la décision appartient à la personne malade, et ce n'est pas à une personne extérieure (surtout non malade) de juger cela.

Dans mon histoire, le **babybel** était la métaphore des moments joyeux, du brin de vie d'Albus malgré la mort qui le grignotait peu à peu. La scène du babybel sur le nez, juste avant sa mort, je l'avais en tête avait même d'avoir construit l'histoire, j'en étais encore aux préparatifs. Je n'avais pas prévu qu'elle se trouve à cet endroit par contre, mais ça m'a paru évident, sur le moment.

 **La relation entre Harry et Albus**. Mon idée première, en parlant de maladie, c'était d'adopter le point de vue d'un parent qui fait de son mieux pour prouver à son enfant qu'il l'aime. Cela se passe **au détriment de** son couple, mais aussi de ses autres enfants. Dans mon esprit, Harry aurait voulu donner sa vie pour sauver Albus, au point de **s'oublier** lui-même. La mort d'Albus, c'est une **libération** pour tout le monde, et pour lui en premier lieu, même si c'est horrible à dire. Enfin, il s'autorise à penser à lui, à être heureux. Même s'il le fait pour Albus, cela prouve aussi qu' **Albus continue un peu à vivre à travers lui**.

Ce qui m'amène à **la relation entre Harry et Drago**. Cette relation n'aurait pas été possible sans la mort d'Albus. Si Harry s'échappe en 2012, ce n'est pas seulement parce qu'il se rend compte qu'il désire un autre homme, même si c'est bien l'explication qu'il se donne à ce moment-là : c'est parce qu'il sent la vie en lui, qui s'anime, et il ne peut pas. Pour lui, ça aurait été **comme s'il se détournait de son fils**. On en pense ce que l'on veut, peut-être comme Albus : il a aussi le droit d'être heureux, et qu'un enfant a besoin de voir ses parents heureux... En tous les cas, Harry ne pouvait pas se laisser aller. Il n'empêche qu'Harry voit Drago comme une porte de sortie, un renouveau, **une nouvelle page**. Drago, quant à lui, est **touché par la dévotion d'Harry** envers son fils. Tous les deux apprécient la sincérité sans pincettes de l'autre.

 **Ensuite, il y a toutes ces relations secondaires** , qui apportent quelques éléments supplémentaires. Albus était le héro de **Lily** , son grand frère, l'invincible... ou presque. Elle est la preuve que garder sa douleur pour soi-même génère davantage de souffrance. **James** , quant à lui, ne sait pas comment faire face, il voit la mort en son frère et il a si peur de le perdre qu'il l'évite... quand il le perd effectivement, il regrette, mais il est trop tard. Puis, à son âge, c'est difficile de voir que l'on accorde tout son attention à son frère... et lui, là dedans ? D'où l'importance de la communication, une fois de plus. **Scorpius** est ce meilleur ami avec lequel on partage tout, qui nous comprend et nous apporte de la joie de vivre, sans nous mentir sur la réalité de ce que l'on vit. Pour vous, les lecteur-trice-s, ainsi que pour Lily, il est censé symboliser l'espoir, parce qu'il a survécu et guéri. Enfin, **Ginny** , cette maman que beaucoup détestent sans doute. Je l'avoue, elle a un peu eu ce rôle du mauvais exemple à ne pas suivre. Ceci dit, elle représente aussi ce parent démuni, impuissant face à la maladie de son enfant. Elle manque à Albus, elle fait du mal à Harry, mais elle montre qu'elle a su trouver le bonheur (même dans les moments les plus sombres héhéhé).

J'ai ainsi voulu vous montrer une **diversité** dans les personnages et une certaine **complexité**. J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment, et je serai encore plus heureuxe si vous avez appris des choses ou que ça vous a fait réfléchir. J'ai hâte de **connaître votre avis**.

 **On se retrouve demain pour un bond dans le temps de deux ans.**

Un bon réveillon de Noël à tous-tes, et flux énergétique de scarabée sur vous,

Cailean Charmeleon.


	4. Un murmure dans les branches

Bonjour mes amours !

Avant toute chose, je tiens à vous souhaiter un joyeux Noël. J'espère que tout s'est bien passé pour vous, que vous l'ayez passé avec votre famille, vos ami-e-s, seul-e… Il y a deux ans, quand je vous publiai ma première tentative d'OS de Noël, ce n'était pas très joyeux pour moi. Depuis, beaucoup de choses ont changé. Gardez espoir, accrochez-vous. Écoutez votre petite voie intérieure qui vous amène à prendre les meilleures décisions pour vous.

Comme je vous l'annonçais hier en republiant _Trois flocons de neige et réglisse sur mes lèvres_ , j'ai finalement écrit une suite, qui peut se lire indépendamment de la première partie, au vu de sa lourdeur. Il s'agit de _Un murmure dans les branches._

Initialement, cet OS devait s'appeler _Noël gris_ , mais dès le départ, je n'étais pas convaincu. J'ai même cherché à le justifier, en m'inspirant d'abord de la chanson _The grey_ de Thrice. Mais alors que j'écrivais, j'ai rapidement laissé tombé pour _My stress_ de NF. Je n'y étais toujours pas. Je ne retrouvais pas l'esprit de Noël nécessaire à cette histoire. Ceci dit, ça m'a aidé pour l'intrigue de fond. Et en fin de compte, _Snow_ de Sleeping at last s'est présenté comme une évidence… en même temps que le titre

Dans cet OS, on retrouve Harry, deux ans après la fin de _Trois flocons de neige et réglisse sur mes lèvres_. Et ça commence fort : il est convoqué à Poudlard pour les problèmes de comportement de son fils aîné, James. Purement et simplement renvoyé jusqu'aux vacances de Noël.

C'est une histoire de Noël. Elle est donc pleine d'amour et se termine bien. Mais elle s'inscrit également dans une réalité : en septembre 2016, Albus a perdu la vie. Sa leucémie a remporté la guerre. On a beau être dans un monde magique, les mort-e-s ne ressuscitent pas. Mais Scorpius est toujours en vie et se porte bien. Je vous le rappelle, ou je vous l'annonce si vous n'avez pas eu le courage de lire la première partie : la maladie commune de leurs enfants a rapproché Harry et Drago. Qu'est-ce que leur histoire donne en 2019 ? A-t-elle fonctionné, selon vous ?

Je vous invite à le découvrir ici. Je vous embarque pour _Un murmure dans les branches_. 34 pages. 16 498 mots

On se retrouve en bas pour un debrief.

Merci à **BrownieJune** , _Océane_ et **Damelith** pour leur relecture.

Dédicace à **Rose Malefoy** , ma reine du Drarry, sans qui rien de tout cela n'aurait vu le jour.

* * *

 _« The branches have traded their leaves for white sleeves  
_ _All warm-blooded creatures make ghosts as they breathe  
_ _Scarves are wrapped tightly like gifts under trees_ _Christmas lights tangle in knots annually  
_ _.  
_ _Our families huddle closely  
_ _Betting warmth against the cold  
_ _But our bruises seem to surface  
_ _Like mud beneath the snow. »  
_ _Snow_ , Sleeping at last.

 _« Les branches ont échangé leurs feuilles des manches blanches  
_ _Toutes les créatures au sang chaud font des fantômes pendant qu'elles respirent  
_ _Les écharpes sont étroitement serrées, comme des cadeaux sur les arbres  
_ _Les lumières de Noël sont emmêlées, comme chaque année  
_ _.  
_ _Nos familles se regroupent étroitement  
_ _Misant sur la chaleur par ces temps froids  
_ _Mais nos contusions semblent refaire surface  
_ _Comme la boue sous la neige.  
_ _Neige_ , Sleeping at last.

.

 **Un murmure dans les branches**

 **Lundi 2 décembre 2019, 18h53.**

Harry remontait le parc de Poudlard, escorté d'un toujours plus vieillissant Rusard, dont l'âge ne le rendait pas plus agréable. Son souffle court les accompagnait tandis que Harry songeait aux raisons qui l'amenaient ici.

Il avait été convoqué par Neville, l'actuel directeur de l'école de Magie. Sa gentillesse n'avait d'égale que son intransigeance de la discipline. Et ce n'était pas peu dire que Harry avait l'habitude de le voir dans son bureau. James Sirius Potter, son aîné, était aussi mauvaise tête que lui lorsqu'il était adolescent.

Du haut de ses quinze ans, on pouvait affirmer qu'il n'avait rien à envier à la réputation de ses prénoms et de son nom de famille. Harry ne comptait plus les courriers officiels qu'il recevait pour l'avertir que son fils avait écopé d'heures de retenue. Bagarres, insolence, désordre, sans compter qu'il devait avoir enfreint au moins la moitié du règlement scolaire... Les visites en compagnie de son ex-femme étaient monnaie courante pour Harry. Et ça, pour le coup, il s'en serait bien passé.

Sitôt qu'il sortit des escaliers en colimaçon, il la vit. Assise sur une chaise, Ginny le dévisageait, le regard empli de haine, comme à l'accoutumée. L'ignorant, Harry prit place sur l'une de deux autres chaises disponibles et observa les lieux pour échapper à la vue de la rouquine. Si du temps de Dumbledore le bureau était une belle et grande pièce circulaire pleine de petits bruits bizarres, remplie de curieux instruments en argent, bourdonnants étrangement, le bureau de Neville Londubat était un grand espace lumineux et verdoyant, où la petite faune et la flore semblaient avoir pris possession des lieux. Sans les tableaux des anciens directeurs et sans le secrétaire, on aurait pu se croire à s'y méprendre dans une serre.

Un feulement attira l'attention de Harry, mais ce n'était que Ginny qui râlait, pour changer.

« Tu n'as donc rien à dire ? » attaqua-t-elle directement.

« Heu ? Bonjour ? » répliqua-t-il, indifférent.

C'était toujours la même chose. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Ginny montait aussi vite sur ses grands hippogriffes, et même s'il trouvait ça ridicule, il réagissait lui-même au quart de tour.

Il fallait dire qu'ils se voyaient aussi quasiment systématiquement pour les problèmes de comportement de James, ici, dans ce même bureau, et qu'ils se tenaient mutuellement pour responsable.

Elle, parce qu'il était aussi rebelle que James du temps de Poudlard. Lui, parce qu'il pensait qu'elle le couvait trop, qu'elle était trop sévère, et que James n'avait que ce moyen pour s'affirmer, se différencier, faire ses propres choix.

« Tu es impossible », souffla-t-elle, exaspérée.

Harry haussa les épaules. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il se fichait de ce que pouvait penser Ginny. Particulièrement depuis le jour où elle avait appris pour Drago et lui.

Harry n'avait pas pu le lui cacher bien longtemps. D'une part parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de le faire. Et d'autre part parce que James et Lily étaient en garde partagée, il n'avait donc pas attendu au-delà des premières vacances scolaires suivant le début de leur relation pour le leur annoncer. Et il n'avait été envisageable que ses enfants sachent et pas son ex-femme.

Lily avait extraordinairement bien réagi. Elle adorait Scorpius et chantait à qui voulait bien l'entendre qu'elle avait un nouveau frère, arrachant toujours un sourire embué de larmes à Harry, pour qui le souvenir d'Albus n'était jamais loin. Même Drago ne restait pas de marbre face à la suffisance que la benjamine dégageait dans ces moments-là.

Ça avait été plus difficile pour James. Lui n'avait jamais accepté la dislocation de leur famille, pourtant bien entamée pendant qu'Albus luttait encore contre la maladie. Il piquait récemment des colères, et n'avait jamais accepté ni le divorce de ses parents, ni leurs conjoints respectifs.

Quant à Ginny, Harry ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui la dérangeait. Oh, elle lui avait bien reproché de donner un mauvais exemple à ses enfants, qu'ils avaient déjà suffisamment subi dans la vie et qu'ils avaient à présent besoin de stabilité et de repères… ce à quoi Harry lui aurait bien répondu que Drago ferait un bon _re-père_ , mais le trait d'ironie s'était éteint à la commissure de ses lèvres à la seconde où il avait aperçu l'éclat de tristesse dans l'iris de celle qu'il avait aimé autrefois. La raison, il ne la connaissait pas, puisque Ginny filait le parfait amour avec Blaise Zabini depuis plus de huit ans à présent.

Pour l'heure, face à son absence de réponse, son ex-femme s'était renfrognée sur sa chaise, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Neville entra à ce moment-là, prenant une unième fois l'ancien couple sur le fait : ils se disputaient encore. Si son regard le nota, sa position l'empêcha de commenter quoi que ce soit en ce sens.

« Harry, Ginny, bonjour », les salua-t-il en s'installant sur son luxueux siège, dans lequel il semblait moins à l'aise que parmi ses plantes. « Je suppose que vous vous doutez que je vous convoque une fois de plus pour James. »

« Sans aucun doute », répondit aussitôt Harry. « Qu'a-t-il fait cette fois ? »

Neville soupira en appuyant ses bras sur les accoudoirs.

« Il a cru bon de faire une promenade de nuit dans la forêt interdite », annonça-t-il.

Harry resta impassible. Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois que James se rendait au-delà des limites du parc de Poudlard…

« J'imagine qu'il a déjà écopé d'une retenue puisqu'il n'en ait pas à son coup d'essai », lâcha Ginny avec amertume.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Harry, un coup d'œil qui voulait tout dire : James tenait de lui, elle le tenait donc pour responsable de son comportement.

« Effectivement », confirma Neville. « Mais le corps professoral et moi-même ne sommes pas convaincus que cela suffira à le remettre sur le droit chemin. »

Harry eut un rire désabusé. Il parlait de son fils comme d'un délinquant !

« Honnêtement, Neville, tu exagères. C'est un ado de quinze ans ! Certes, son comportement n'est pas exemplaire, mais c'est un bon élève. »

« Peut-être, mais il ne se remet pas en question et il incite les autres élèves à le suivre. Cette fois-ci, il n'a pas seulement embarqué son habituel acolyte, William Finch-Fletchley, mais sa petite sœur était également présente. Et sans surprise, Scorpius Malefoy l'a suivie », soupira le directeur, l'inquiétude accentuant les rides entre ces sourcils.

« Lily ? Ma petite Lily aussi ?! » s'exclama aussitôt Ginny sur un ton catastrophé, avant même que l'information fasse son chemin pour Harry. « Ma petite Lily, mon bébé, si sage et... »

Le son de la voix de son ex-femme vrilla dans les aigus alors que Harry l'observait, sous le choc.

Et l'information fit mouche.

La douce et discrète Lily Luna Potter, qui ne se faisait remarquer que par ses notes brillantes et sa détermination à être première de classe, avait suivi l'éternel désobéissant. Harry n'arrivait pas à y croire. Un sentiment de culpabilité, dont il ne trouva pas l'origine, le cogna en pleine poitrine.

« Tout ça, c'est de ta faute ! » s'écria Ginny, la voix perçant dans les aigus, tout en le pointant du doigt. « Toi et ton maudit Malefoy ! »

« Je t'interdis de t'en prendre à lui ! » rétorqua aussitôt Harry, sur la défensive. Il en avait marre que Ginny mette toujours en avant son implication dans la guerre, qui n'était même pas celle qu'elle et tous les autres imaginaient. « Ni Drago ni Scorpius ne sont responsables du comportement de James, tu sais très bien qu'il est le premier à enfreindre le règlement ! Alors oui, j'ai ma part de responsabilité dans son éducation, _tout comme toi_ , mais laisse les Malefoy en-dehors de tout ça, je te prie ! »

« Harry, Ginny, s'il-vous-plaît ! », les rappela à l'ordre Neville en élevant légèrement la voix.

Son intervention tua dans l'œuf la réplique de Ginny, qui se laissa retomber sur sa chaise, de colère. Harry avait lui-même la mâchoire douloureuse tant elle était crispée.

Il se massa la maxillaire, son énervement ayant ravivé certaines tensions osseuses. Ginny avait cette faculté à le sortir de ses gonds en moins de deux… après coup, il ne comprenait même pas ce qui le faisait à ce point disjoncter. Ce n'était que des mots et de l'incompréhension, elle ne savait pas qui était Drago ni ce qu'il lui apportait au quotidien.

« Bien, je reprends donc », continua Neville. « Cette fois-ci, nous avons décidé de marquer le coup. Les quatre élèves incriminés ont eu une journée entière de retenue samedi dernier, durant laquelle ils ont dû se lever à l'aube pour nettoyer la grande salle avec les elfes de maison. »

Harry entendait chacun des mots de son ancien camarade de classe sans réellement les comprendre. Il entendait ses propres battements de cœur dans ses tympans, sa propre colère l'assourdissant. Mais pire que son dégoût envers Ginny, il se répétait en boucle les mots : _s_ _a fille_ _avait enfreint les règles de l'école._ Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, et plus que la transgression en elle-même, c'était cette rupture avec son comportement qui le tracassait. Qu'est-ce qui avait amené sa petite Serpentard de douze ans à rejoindre son aîné de Gryffondor dans ses explorations nocturnes ? Cette question le perturbait au plus haut point.

« … James, quant à lui, se voit exclu temporairement de l'enceinte de l'établissement. »

Harry se reconnecta violemment à l'échange en cours.

« Pardon ? » s'exclama-t-il. « Tu vires James ? »

« Oui, temporairement », répéta Neville. « jusqu'aux vacances de Noël, plus précisément, histoire de lui faire prendre conscience de la gravité de ses actes. Nous espérons qu'ainsi, à son retour, il saura faire preuve de maturité et adoptera un comportement exemplaire à l'égard de ses camarades. »

« Mais enfin, Neville, c'est l'année des BUSE ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! »

Le directeur le fixa avec une dureté qu'il ne lui avait jamais vue il n'y avait plus aucune trace d'indulgence dans son regard. Il avait trop donné sur les quatre dernières années, et ce pour le même élève.

« Je suis désolé, Harry, cette décision est irrévocable », répondit Neville avec fermeté. « Il est temps que James comprenne les enjeux de l'éducation. Si ses études lui tiennent à cœur, il n'aura d'autre choix que de se reprendre. Par ailleurs, il est déjà au courant. Il vous retrouvera dans le hall d'entrée dès la fin de cette entrevue. »

Harry conserva le silence. Il avait conscience qu'il ne servait à rien de contester la punition, bien qu'il la trouvât injuste. Lui-même avait tant et tant de fois enfreint les règles sans subir d'exclusion. Il imaginait la colère de James… à juste titre, cette fois.

« Je ne peux pas l'accueillir. Pas avec mon travail », intervint alors Ginny d'une voix blanche. « Je suis sur une grosse investigation pour le journal, je ne suis quasiment jamais à la maison, et je ne peux pas demander à Bl… »

« C'est bon, Gin', je m'en occupe », l'interrompit Harry, utilisant son surnom pour la première fois depuis des lustres sur un ton qui se voulait pacificateur.

Celle-ci le dévisagea, interloquée. Elle se reprit cependant très vite.

« Bien, affaire résolue alors », conclut Ginny, qui se releva, déjà prête à partir. « Neville, je dois y aller. Merci de te soucier de l'éducation de mes enfants. »

Harry roula des yeux tandis que le directeur et son ex-femme se serraient la main. Lui n'esquissa pas un mouvement, peu pressé de ramener des conflits chez lui. Parce que ça n'allait assurément pas être facile, James et lui ayant toujours eu du mal à s'entendre.

« Harry ? Il y a autre chose que je voulais te dire. »

« Quoi donc ? » répliqua un peu trop sèchement Harry.

Neville soupira en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

« J'ai préféré éviter d'en parler devant Ginny vu vos conflits récurrents... », commença-t-il.

« Accouche, Neville », le poussa Harry, qui n'était pas d'humeur.

Il ne pouvait cependant pas s'empêcher de noter que ce dernier s'était radouci depuis que Ginny avait quitté son bureau.

« J'ai essayé de comprendre pour quelle raison avait eu lieu cette petite escapade. James n'arrêtait pas de répéter fièrement qu'il voulait récupérer la pierre de résurrection que tu avais laissée le soir de la bataille. Au début, j'ai cru à une mauvaise blague, mais lorsque j'ai questionné Lily à ce propos, elle m'a répondu _« on a fait ça pour papa »_. Je n'ai pas compris, mais je me suis dit que tu pourrais y voir plus clair… »

Harry resta sous le choc de ses révélations. Il sentait bien le regard de Neville sur lui, qui attendait une explication, mais rien ne lui venait. C'était le trou noir dans son esprit.

« Est-ce que tu penses qu'ils veulent attirer ton attention sur quelque chose ? Obtenir une forme de reconnaissance de ta part ? » insista Neville, confirmant ses pensées.

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire », déclara Harry dans un état second, sans vraiment répondre à sa question.

Il finit malgré tout par se relever, serrant à son tour la main de Neville, qui acquiesça, déconnecté, et Harry quitta à son tour la pièce. Il n'avait plus qu'une seule chose en tête : retrouver son fils.

Il le retrouva exactement à l'endroit indiqué. Du haut de ses quinze ans, il était déjà plus grand que Harry, mais en cet instant, il paraissait minuscule au milieu du Grand Hall. La tête baissée, les épaules voûtées, il ne semblait pas très fier, et il ne fallait pas être un expert pour comprendre que Ginny était déjà passée par là.

« B'jour p'pa... », marmonna James lorsque Harry arriva à son niveau.

« Salut James. Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut ? » lui demanda platement Harry.

« J'pense bien… Papa, je suis vraiment désolé pour... »

« On en parlera plus tard », le coupa Harry, dans un mélange de fermeté et de douceur. « Là, on va surtout rentrer à la maison, se poser, se reposer, et on avisera demain. La journée a été forte en émotions. »

James hocha la tête sans plus ajouter un mot, et il suivit son père en direction de la sortie.

La vérité, c'était que Harry était tout aussi dépassé par la situation que son ex-femme. Comme à chaque fois, il se sentait lessivé par leurs disputes, et même triste d'en être arrivé à une telle situation.

Déjà parce que, la colère retombant, il se demandait comment il était possible de s'énerver aussi rapidement.

Ensuite parce que, cette femme, il l'avait un jour aimée, et qu'aujourd'hui, ils se roulaient mutuellement dans le crottin d'hippogriffe à la moindre occasion.

Et Harry détestait les conflits.

 **OoOoO**

 **Mardi 3 décembre 2019, fin de matinée.**

Il était onze heures et, malgré les apparences, la nuit avait été courte. Harry venait à peine de se lever, mais le soleil se levait déjà lorsqu'il avait enfin pu s'endormir. En baillant, il se dirigea vers la vieille machine à café qu'il avait récupérée dans un magasin de seconde main moldu. James entra dans la cuisine pendant qu'il dosait la poudre dans le filtre.

À sa petite mine et aux cernes bien dessinés, il ne faisait aucun doute que père comme fils avaient pas mal cogité pendant la nuit.

« Salut p'pa... », fit James, plus poli qu'à l'accoutumée, et clairement toujours aussi mal à l'aise que la veille.

« Salut fiston. »

Père et fils préparèrent leur petit-déjeuner dans un silence gêné. Harry ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Certes, James avait dépassé les bornes. Mais Harry lui-même n'était pas un modèle de sagesse, n'en avait jamais été un - il ne pouvait même pas le nier, il était beaucoup trop connu pour ça -, sans compter le fait qu'il craignait d'envenimer leur relation s'il s'en prenait directement à James.

James finit par se racler la gorge. Un regard, et Harry le découvrit, rouge d'embarras.

« Je suis désolé de déranger tous tes plans... »

« Tu ne me déranges pas le moins du monde, James. Tu es ici chez toi », affirma Harry.

« Oui, mais maman... »

Harry soupira, coupant le sifflet à son aîné.

« Ta mère a toujours mis un point d'honneur à bien délimiter les différentes parties de sa vie. Elle est épouse, mère et employée, et elle n'aime pas que les choses soient désorganisées », détailla Harry, tout en songeant que c'était son caractère bien trempé qui l'avait autrefois fait tomber amoureux d'elle. « Ce n'est pas contre toi. »

« Elle, elle fait un peu de tout… tandis que toi, tu es avant tout un père, par vrai… ? » demanda James, presque timidement.

Harry le dévisagea longuement, pensif. Il dut cependant rapidement admettre qu'il avait raison. Il avait toujours agi en faveur des autres, et ça n'avait pas changé avec ses enfants, si ce n'était pas au contraire devenir plus puissant encore.

« Lily et toi êtes ma priorité, c'est vrai. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour vous. »

« Comme quand tu avais arrêté de travailler pour rester avec Albus... », murmura James en baissant les yeux.

Harry resta coi un dixième de seconde, avant que les souvenirs affluent. Albus. Son crâne dégarni, ses joues creuses, ses cernes et son teint pâle, dissimulés derrière un masque à gaz. Albus, son petit combattant, luttant contre la maladie avec le sourire. Toujours.

Harry se détourna pris par les émotions. Albus était parti il y avait plus de trois ans auparavant, mais il ne s'en remettait pas. Son rire résonnait encore dans ses tympans, mais si le son était entrecoupé par des images de l'enfant, groggy par les médicaments, plus vraiment là.

Pour se donner une contenance, Harry attrapa une tasse dans l'armoire et se servit en café, bien que le percolateur n'ait pas terminé son travail. Puis, les deux mains en appui sur le plan de travail, il prit une grande inspiration.

Puis il se retourna, faisant face à son aîné, qui se substitua à l'image de son cadet.

« Oui, exactement comme ça. Je referai la même chose pour toi, s'il le fallait », murmura-t-il en hochant plusieurs fois la tête.

James fuyait son regard et Harry aurait juré qu'il retenait ses larmes. Tout comme lui, à vrai dire… Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se sente ainsi écartelé entre le monde des morts et celui-ci ?

« James ? » l'appela Harry avec des intonations inquiètes. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Rien, rien... », fit-il avant s'échapper, des sanglots dans la voix.

« James ! » le rappela Harry. Mais c'était peine perdue. Il était déjà parti en courant, quittant la cuisine pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre, claquant la porte derrière lui. En soupirant, Harry décida qu'il était préférable de travailler.

Le fossé entre lui et son fils lui paraissait infranchissable. Il ne comprenait décidément rien aux adolescents. Et probablement encore moins aux adolescents du monde des vivants.

 **OoOoO**

 **20h32.**

Le soir même, James sortit finalement de sa tanière. Harry l'avait entendu se lever en début d'après-midi pour se servir dans le frigo, et il s'était mentalement fustigé. Il ne mangeait habituellement pas à midi, soit parce qu'il était transporté par l'inspiration, soit parce qu'il s'énervait tellement que rien ne sortait de sa plume.

Aujourd'hui était définitivement un jour sans, mais ce n'était pas une excuse. Il aurait dû penser au fait qu'il avait un fils de quinze ans à nourrir. Le mal était cependant fait, et il avait conclu que James avait trouvé de quoi se sustenter, puisqu'il avait mis un moment avant de regagner sa chambre.

Celui-ci se laissa choir dans le canapé, regardant d'un air étrange l'émission sans intérêt qui défilait à travers le téléviseur. Harry ne l'allumait pas souvent, étant plutôt du genre à ruminer ses pensées autour d'un tas de sujets différents ou à parler avec Drago quand ce dernier était à la maison.

« Drago n'est pas là ? » demanda timidement James, faisant écho à ses pensées.

Harry le dévisagea du coin de l'œil. James était comme ratatiné dans son coin, visiblement inquiet quant à la confrontation à venir avec le Serpentard. Pourtant, Drago n'avait jamais été désagréable avec lui, du moins pas plus qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre, Harry compris.

« Non, il est en colloque sur les cellules blastiques », lui répondit Harry. « Il ne reviendra pas avant jeudi. »

« Oh… Et… est-ce que je t'empêche pas de travailler ? »

« Je te l'ai déjà dit ce matin, James », soupira Harry. « Évidemment que non. »

« Mais ton travail... »

« Mon travail se fait 99 % du temps à la maison. Et je n'ai pas besoin de surveiller le moindre de tes faits et gestes, tu n'as plus cinq ans. »

James détourna la tête et Harry le fit très nettement déglutir. Il s'en voulut aussitôt. Il était exaspéré de tout, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour lui répondre aussi sèchement.

« Même après ce que j'ai fait… ? »

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit en jouant l'Auror que je t'empêcherais de recommencer tes bêtises sitôt retourné à Poudlard », admit Harry avec une grimace.

James se racla la gorge.

« Et Drago, tu crois qu'il m'en veut ? »

« Il n'est pas encore au courant », éluda Harry.

James déglutit une nouvelle fois.

« Alors… il… il va l'apprendre en rentrant jeudi ? Quand je serai là ? »

Ses pupilles vrillaient en tout sens, démontrant son anxiété.

« James, qu'est-ce qui te tracasse au juste ? »

« Drago… il… », commença James, les yeux embués de larmes. « Son fils… il ne me le pardonnera pas. »

Harry soupira. Il n'y avait même pas pensé. Drago ne serait assurément pas ravi que James ait embarqué Scorpius dans ses imprudences… mais ce ne serait probablement pas avec James qu'il s'entretiendrait à ce propos. Il respectait trop Harry pour s'en prendre directement à son fils.

« Il n'aura pas vraiment le choix », lui assura Harry. « Du moins, s'il tient à moi. Mes enfants ne sont pas à prendre ou à laisser. »

Un éclair de peur traversa les iris de James.

« Je ne veux pas que vous vous sépariez pour moi... »

« Mais enfin James, personne n'a parlé de rupture ! », s'exclama Harry, atterré, avant de se radoucir. « Mais si tu crains tellement sa réaction, demande-lui pardon. Il le prendra en compte. »

« Tu crois ? »

Harry lui sourit doucement. Il eut soudainement envie de le câliner et regretta l'époque où il pouvait simplement tendre le bras pour lui caresser les cheveux.

« J'en suis certain. Surtout si tu lui expliques pourquoi c'est arrivé. »

James grimaça en détournant la tête.

« Je ne suis pas sûr... »

« Si tu commençais par me le raconter à moi ? Je pourrais ainsi te rassurer, éventuellement… », tenta Harry. « Puis tu as réussi à convaincre deux Serpentard ! Si eux l'ont fait, Drago sera peut-être sensible à ta cause. »

James secoua la tête, peu convaincu. Un silence prit place dans la pièce, à l'exception du téléviseur qui continuait à diffuser ses âneries.

Il le rompit malgré tout après un long moment durant lequel Harry se demandait comment il allait bien pouvoir établir le dialogue avec son fils.

« Papa, est-ce que… est-ce que tu es heureux avec lui ? »

Harry cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, surpris par sa question.

« Bien sûr que je le suis, James. Drago… Drago m'a rendu la part de vie que j'avais perdue quand Albus nous a quitté », murmura Harry, presque pour lui-même.

James secoua la tête, lui signifiant qu'il ne le croyait pas. Mais avant que Harry ait pu ouvrir la bouche pour se justifier plus amplement, James se releva et disparut une fois de plus dans sa chambre.

Harry laissa retomber le bras qu'il avait tendu pour le retenir et soupira longuement. Ce n'était pas gagné…

 **OoOoO**

 **Mercredi 4 décembre 2019, 14h42.**

Harry passa ses doigts sous ses verres pour se frotter les yeux de frustration, manquant de faire tomber ses lunettes. Il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer sur son ouvrage, pourtant ce n'était pas faute d'essayer.

Avec lassitude, il regarda la pièce autour de lui. Cette pièce qu'il avait aménagée avec beaucoup de soin, s'octroyant un fameux plaisir entre un secrétaire du début du siècle passé et un siège en coussin rehaussé. Tout ça, c'était sans même parler des immenses étagères qui lui servait d'inspiration, et du tableau qui représentait ses trois enfants, le jour de la naissance de Lily. C'était avant que la maladie vienne détruire leur famille. À une époque où tout le monde était heureux.

Harry soupira. James avait visé juste, la veille. Mais ça n'était en rien la faute de Drago. Bien au contraire, Drago le comprenait, le soutenait, le rappelait à la vie. Sans lui, Harry se serait écroulé sitôt Lily coiffée du Choixpeau. Sans ses enfants, il n'était plus rien, et la perte du cadet était le plus grand drame de sa vie. Un drame contre lequel l'homme le plus aimant ne pouvait rien, même s'il aurait voulu y faire quelque chose.

D'ailleurs, le couple s'était déjà disputé à ce propos. Ça faisait huit mois qu'ils étaient ensemble, quand Scorpius était tombé malade. Une simple gastro-entérite, mais qui avait rappelé le pire à Harry. C'était la première fois qu'il revoyait un enfant avoir la diarrhée depuis la mort d'Albus et ça lui avait fait un choc. Ensuite, c'était passé… mais Drago avait craint que ça se répète. Il avait envisagé la séparation pour lui épargner cette difficulté, puis lui comme Harry étaient montés dans les tours, Harry se défendant de son embarras, Drago finissant par admettre qu'il voulait le protéger, surtout que Scorpius pouvait faire une rechute à tout moment. Harry lui avait demandé de lui faire confiance, puis ils s'étaient avoué à demi-mots qu'ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre et ils n'en avaient plus jamais reparlé.

Harry mentirait s'il affirmait ne pas craindre le retour de la leucémie. Mais il serait aussi lâche et idiot de renoncer à sa relation avec Drago par peur de souffrir. Parce qu'il ne voyait assurément plus sa vie sans lui, et l'indifférence qu'il affichait à chacun de ses déplacements professionnels cachait en vérité son vide intérieur. Ou le montrait au contraire très bien, tout dépendait du point de vue. Harry soupira. _Sous une bonne étoile_ , son nouveau roman, attendrait bien encore quelques jours. Il savait qu'il ne parviendrait pas à se concentrer aujourd'hui. Il se leva, et pour décida de préparer des spaghettis pour le repas de midi. James adorait les pâtes à la bolognaise.

 **OoOoO**

 **Jeudi 5 décembre 2019, 16h23.**

Harry avait une sensation d'inconfort… une gêne dans la nuque… comme si on l'étirait avec un poids… et en même temps, son esprit était cotonneux, si cotonneux…

Soudainement, Harry sursauta, pris de panique. Des lèvres s'étaient posées dans son cou, en même temps que deux bras l'avaient emprisonné dans leur étreinte.

Le cœur battant, Harry soupira de soulagement en réalisant qu'il s'agissait de Drago.

« Je t'ai réveillé », nota ce dernier d'une voix suave, qui fit frisonner Harry.

« Sans blague... », répliqua Harry, toute animosité tuée dans l'œuf.

Drago savait pertinemment que cette façon de parler, qui plus était dans son oreille, lui chatouillait la peau, qui s'en retrouvait aussitôt parsemée de chair de poule.

« Les nuits sont courtes, mon petit lion ? » continua Drago, sans état d'âme pour ses tourments. « Qu'en fais-tu durant mon absence ? Combien d'hommes testes-tu, suces-tu, chevauches-tu pour pouvoir te rappeler à quel point je suis parfait ? »

Harry laissa échapper un soupir proche du gémissement. C'était un petit jeu entre eux, bien loin d'une jalousie latente. Après quatre mois de relation, bien que heureux en couple et comblé dans l'intimité, Harry avait communiqué à Drago son envie de voguer vers d'autres horizons. Pas pour le quitter, mais simplement parce qu'il était au début de la découverte de sa sexualité, n'ayant connu que des rapports très plan-plan avec Ginny… sa seule et unique partenaire sexuelle jusqu'alors.

Il n'en avait pas rencontré beaucoup. À peine deux ou trois sur les dix-neuf derniers mois. Oui, trois, c'était ça.

Le premier, ça avait été Eduardo, un espagnol en vacances à Londres durant le mois de mai 2017. A peine plus grand que Harry, brun, au regard aussi sombre que ténébreux… tout le contraire de Drago, en somme. Harry s'était dit que ce serait plus facile, que l'étranger repartirait sitôt son voyage terminé. La rencontre, dans un bar, puis dans l'hôtel du beau brun, avait été aussi _caliente_ qu'éphémère. Un souvenir au goût de l'imprudence, qu'il avait délaissé aussitôt qu'il avait retrouvé l'étreinte de Drago, le soir même.

Le deuxième, il n'avait pas connu son prénom. C'était dans un bar moldu de Manchester, un soir où Drago était sorti à l'opéra, un moment père-fils dans lequel Harry n'avait pas voulu s'immiscer, alors que ses propres enfants étaient chez Ginny. Une fois de plus, il avait joué la sécurité, changeant de ville. Cette fois, l'homme était grand, roux, bien bâti et, il s'en rendit compte plus tard, il lui faisait penser à Charlie, le deuxième né des Weasley. La nuit avait été douce, les deux amants s'étaient quittés au petit matin avec des baisers tendres. Harry avait un peu où la sensation de s'éveiller doucement d'un rêve en le quittant, mais il l'avait une fois de plus oublié dès l'instant où il avait retrouvé Drago.

Le troisième était plus récent. C'était il y a deux mois, lors d'une rencontre littéraire où lui-même faisait dédicacer son premier roman, _A l'aube d'une nouvelle vie_. Grand, blond, au regard glacial, celui-ci lui avait fait immédiatement penser à Drago. Hunter était par ailleurs assez dominateur et Harry avait compris en le regardant : s'il avait jusqu'à présent été attiré par des profils très différents de celui de Drago, c'était par crainte d'en tomber amoureux. Avec Hunter, ça avait rapide, très brutal, mais aussi puissant. Harry revoyait encore son sperme exploser contre la paroi de la cabine de toilettes sous un énième coup profond de son assaillant, qui était parti sur ce fait, le laissant pantois. Mais à son grand soulagement, les bras de Drago l'avaient ramené à la réalité, comme lors des deux premières fois.

D'ailleurs, les mains de Drago s'occupaient actuellement de descendre sur son torse, s'infiltrant dans ses poils, tortillant ses tétons, le tout dissimulé sous son T-shirt qu'il ne laissait entrevoir que la forme des doigts de son amant préféré.

Drago posa à nouveau ses lèvres dans son cou, y déposant des baisers aériens et considérablement aphrodisiaques pour Harry, qui sentait son membre grossir dans son pantalon, s'y sentant de plus en plus à l'étroit.

Ils furent cependant interrompus par un coup frappé à la porte du bureau, les faisant sursauter à l'unisson.

« Papa ? » l'appela James en passant la tête par la porte.

Tournant la tête dans sa direction, Harry le vit progressivement devenir aussi rouge que celui de son écharpe de maison.

« Je… Je… Je… pardon ! » balbutia-t-il, sans pour autant bouger.

Un silence prit place dans la pièce, jusqu'à ce que Drago s'exclame :

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?! »

Harry soupira. Drago n'avait visiblement pas pris la peine d'ouvrir son courrier avant de venir profiter du plaisir de le retrouver. Il était temps de lui exposer la situation.

« C'est une longue histoire », commença-t-il en lançant un regard en direction de son aîné. Sa voix se fit alors plus ferme. « Et James va m'aider à la raconter. »

Il vit nettement James déglutir, mais celui-ci acquiesça.

« O.K., je vais préparer le thé », annonça Drago, soudainement tendu.

Harry le savait à force de temps et de cohabitation, « préparer le thé » était une réponse à un stress dont Drago ne percevait pas directement l'origine. Et Harry était une éponge. À présent, il contenait ses tremblements.

Tous les trois se dirigèrent vers la cuisine, où Drago s'activa pour la préparation d'infusions, qu'il imposa au père et à son fils, dans un silence presque religieux, avant de poser les deux mains à plat sur le comptoir, les dévisageant l'un et l'autre sans discontinuer.

« Bien », déclara-t-il avec dureté. « Est-ce que quelqu'un va m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ici ? Qu'est-ce que James fit ici en-dehors des va... »

Son regard s'arrêta alors sur l'enveloppe en provenance de Poudlard qui lui était destinée. Il se figea.

« Est-ce qu'il y a un rapport entre la situation et ce courrier ? » demanda-t-il à Harry, qui décela une certaine peur dans sa voix.

« Oui », répondit laconiquement Harry.

Drago le dévisagea longuement avant de tendre la main vers la lettre, en fit sauter le sceau, puis parcourut les lignes. Il devint au fur et à mesure plus blanc que blanc, inquiétant considérablement Harry.

« Drago… ? »

Celui-ci ferma les yeux et Harry préféra ne pas insister. Drago avait beau être d'un naturel calme, il ne fallait pas non plus le pousser dans ses retranchements.

Ses paupières se soulevèrent finalement, posant un regard dur comme à la pierre à Harry. Un frisson lui échappa.

« Tu as reçu le même courrier que moi, j'imagine. »

« Oui », confirma Harry. « Et avec, une convocation pour James. »

« Et James est ici, pendant que Scorpius et Lily ont eu une retenue », résuma Drago.

Harry acquiesça puis, croyant bon de compléter l'information, enchaîna.

« James a également eu une retenue, mais Neville a estimé qu'il devait marquer le coup, cette fois. Il est renvoyé pour tout le mois de décembre. »

« Et le quatrième ? » voulut savoir Drago, le visage toujours fermé, rendant impossible la lecture de ses émotions.

Ne reconnaissant pas lui-même la réponse à cette question, Harry se tourna vers James, qui semblait se dissoudre sur place, comme sujet à un sort de réduction. Harry devait admettre qu'il était tendu également. On ne touchait à un Malefoy, pas sans subir de représailles.

« Hum… William a été viré aussi… mais pendant une semaine seulement... », marmonna l'adolescent.

« Donc tu es l'instigateur », comprit Drago, froid comme la pierre.

Son constat fut suivi d'un silence glacial mais qui ne s'étendit pas sur plus de quelques secondes. Puis une toute petite voix se fit entendre.

« Oui », assuma James en relevant le menton pour regarder Drago.

Il avait les yeux humides, mais il se montrait si courageux en se dressant ainsi, prêt à endosser ses responsabilités, que Harry fut envahi par un élan de fierté. Ce n'était pas peu face à un Serpentard pur souche dont le fils avait été embrigadé dans ses bêtises.

Drago regarda brièvement sur Harry avant de soupirer. La mâchoire serrée, il prit la fenêtre du salon, visible depuis la cuisine, comme point de mire.

« Je veux des explications. La vérité. Pas d'entourloupes », assena-t-il, avec un flegme qui ne trompait cependant personne.

James déglutit mais se lança en bon Gryffondor.

« Je voulais aller dans la forêt interdite. Comme toujours, j'en ai parlé avec Will et, ensemble, on a décidé d'y aller de nuit pour avoir plus de temps », commença-t-il, la voix tremblante. « Sauf que Lily a dû nous entendre quand on en parlait dans la Grande Salle puisque, lorsqu'on a quitté la salle commune, on est tombés nez à nez avec elle et Scorpius. »

James s'arrêta et ses iris, d'un vert orangé étonnant, croisèrent ceux de Harry. Il pouvait y lire son appréhension à l'idée de raconter la suite, mais Harry l'encouragea d'un mouvement du menton. Il avait confiance en Drago. Suffisamment pour savoir qu'il ne s'en prendrait pas à son fils. C'était lui qui prenait tous les risques.

James se tourna à nouveau vers Drago, qui était tout ouïe, même si sa mâchoire serrée ne laissait aucun doute sur la tension qu'il ressentait.

« Elle voulait me convaincre d'arrêter d'enfreindre de le règlement en me répétant que j'allais faire perdre plein de points à ma maison… ce à quoi je lui ai répondu que je ne voyais pas ce que ça pouvait lui faire puisqu'on était pas dans la même et qu'au contraire, elle pouvait être contente, je lui donnais l'avantage. »

A ce moment-là, James baissa la tête, visiblement peu fier de lui.

« Mais Lily est têtue, et elle m'a tenu tête. Elle m'a rétorqué que j'étais juste un petit crâneur et qu'elle était ma sœur et qu'elle se fichait pas mal des maisons, elle ne voulait plus que j'aie des ennuis », chuchota James d'une voix blanche.

Il se détourna de Drago qui n'en avait pour autant pas terminé avec lui. Harry le savait, il ne lâchera pas l'affaire tant qu'il ne saurait pas de quelle façon son fils avait été impliqué.

« Continue », l'enjoignit Drago d'une voix froide.

James acquiesça mais déglutit.

« Du coup, je me suis énervé, lui disant qu'elle ne pouvait pas comprendre, et elle m'a dit de fermer ma gueule parce que j'allais réveiller tout le château à hurler comme ça », poursuivit James en devenant tout rouge, sans que Harry relève la grossièreté. Il ne voulait pas que James soit coupé dans son élan explicatif. « Alors elle m'a dit de lui expliquer pourquoi je faisais ça, et quand j'ai eu terminé, elle m'a juste dit trois mots : _je t'accompagne_. Puis elle s'est tournée vers Scorpius et lui a demandé : _Et toi ? »_.

Drago siffla de mécontentement. Harry le dévisagea et son mouvement attira l'attention de Drago sur lui. Son regard était noir, aussi noir que durant leurs querelles d'adolescents. Percevant sa colère, Harry s'y revit.

Ses pores explosèrent littéralement de haine sous ce regard, une énergie violente se dégageait de lui. C'était comme si, en cet instant, Drago et lui s'empoignaient, prêts à en découdre, sauf que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait esquissé un mouvement. Ils étaient parfaitement immobiles, grignotés par cette hostilité primitive.

« Je suis désolé », sanglota James, faisant sursauter les deux opposants, qui se reconnectèrent au moment présent. « Je ne voulais pas les entraîner dans mes problèmes, mais les Serpentard peuvent être sacrément tenaces quand ils le veulent... »

Harry aurait pu rire s'il n'était pas partagé entre un Drago tendu à l'extrême et un James complètement apeuré.

D'ailleurs, les doigts de Drago se mirent à pianoter nerveusement sur le comptoir, obnubilant complètement Harry. Tout comme James, il attendait la suite, qui ne tarda pas à se manifester.

Drago s'empara de sa tasse de thé, qu'il but d'une traite, avant de la reposer brutalement mais sans faire de bruit.

« Je vais faire un tour », annonça-t-il.

Il partit sans que Harry ou James tente de le retenir, bien conscients que ça n'arrangerait rien. Il bouillonnait, et il était suffisamment adulte et maître des apparences pour éviter de le faire devant eux.

Lorsque la porte se referma en donnant l'impression de faire vibrer les murs malgré la délicatesse de Drago, James explosa.

« Je voulais pas, ok ? » s'écria-t-il, les yeux remplis de larmes. « Je les ai pas forcés à venir avec moi ! Lily savait ce qu'elle faisait, et Scorpius, j'en sais rien, mais tu sais bien qu'il la colle tout le temps ! C'est pas moi, c'est pas ma faute ! »

« Ja... », commença Harry, mais James le laissa en plan dans la cuisine.

Harry soupira. Entre son fils et Drago, il était perdu. Il comprenait la colère et la honte de l'adolescent, qu'il savait beaucoup plus sensible qu'il ne le montrait réellement. Mais il comprenait également le mécontentement de Drago. C'était la chair de sa chair qui avait été mise en danger.

Évidemment, Harry n'avait pas la même notion du danger que Drago. Mais le fait que ce dernier, lui, le perçoive, pouvait tout remettre en question.

 **OoOoO**

 **Vendredi 6 décembre 2019, 03h00.**

Allongé dans le noir, Harry désespérait de voir revenir Drago. Il était parti depuis près de dix heures à présent, et il n'avait aucune fichue idée d'où il se trouvait. Certes, il aurait pu utiliser un téléphone pour lui envoyer un message, mais il se doutait que Drago n'apprécierait que peu.

Un son de clef tournant dans la serrure mit Harry en alerte. Il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer dans les mêmes bruits, le cœur battant la chamade. Drago était rentré.

Ensuite, ce fut le silence, jusqu'à ce que ses pas fassent craquer l'habituelle planche devant la porte de leur chambre. Puis la porte s'ouvrit, et Harry soupira presque de soulagement.

Dans le noir, il perçut de plus en plus nettement Drago se déshabiller, replaçant sur un cintre son ensemble de costume, et vint se glisser sous la couverture avec Harry, l'entourant de son bras.

Son nez vint se nicher dans sa nuque et Harry se rapprocha de lui, donnant un signal à Drago pour l'autoriser à le serrer plus fort contre lui.

« Tu es revenu », verbalisa Harry dans un chuchotement.

« Oui », souffla Drago sur le même ton.

Son nez descendit le long de sa nuque et suivit la courbe de son épaule, y déposant un baiser.

Ce simple geste retira un poids immense pour Harry. Drago était là. Drago lui montrait son affection. Le plus difficile était passé.

Il se retourna pour lui faire face, plongeant son regard dans les iris qu'il savait gris de lune, mais qu'il percevait anthracite dans la nuit.

« Est-ce que tu m'en veux ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Comment le pourrais-je ? » chuchota-t-il.

Drago soupira longuement.

« Mais j'ai effectivement pensé que tu étais responsable. James te ressemble énormément et tu lui laisses… hmm… tu lui laisses vivre son adolescence comme toi, tu l'as vécue. »

Harry encaissa. Ça ressemblait fortement au genre de reproches que Ginny lui avait toujours fait, à la différence que Drago avait ajouté une couche de diplomatie. Et ça faisait mal.

Drago glissa ses mains autour de sa mâchoire, s'ancrant dans son regard.

« J'en veux à James. Parce que Scorpius est mon fils et qu'à l'idée de tout ce qui aurait pu lui arriver dans cette forêt, ça m'a foutu la trouille… un peu comme quand on se rend compte qu'on est passé pas loin d'une catastrophe… un peu comme quand tu as rouvert les yeux après que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ait annoncé ta mort... », dévoila-t-il.

Drago ferma les yeux et leurs fronts se touchèrent.

« Faire la guerre à _ton_ fils, ça reviendrait à _te_ faire la guerre », abrégea Drago. « Et ça, je ne peux pas. Tu m'offres une vie à laquelle je n'ai jamais osé croire, j'étais destiné à épouser Astoria, c'était prévu… Alors renoncer à toi, à notre vie, ce n'est juste pas concevable. »

« Et ton fils ? » s'étonna Harry.

Drago rouvrit les yeux et éloigna son visage pour l'observer. Dans la brillance de ses pupilles, Harry put y lire beaucoup de sincérité.

« Mon fils est un Serpentard. Il est fidèle à ceux qu'il aime, et Lily en fait définitivement partie. J'aurai malgré tout une conversation avec lui à son retour, histoire qu'il n'oublie pas que derrière sa Lily cœur, il y a une famille de Gryffondor, et il faut toujours s'en méfier », conclut Drago avec un sourire sardonique.

Harry mit plusieurs secondes à comprendre le changement d'humeur de Drago, et lorsque ce fut le cas, il pouffa.

« Tu es impossible, Drago », répliqua-t-il doucement.

Drago s'approcha, appuyant ses lèvres sur les siennes avec une douceur infinie. Lorsque sa tête se laissa finalement choir sur l'oreiller, ses yeux brillaient d'une autre lueur.

« Je t'aime », murmura-t-il.

Le cœur de Harry fondit.

 **OoOoO**

 **9h43.**

Harry s'éveilla lentement, tâtant la place à côté de lui. Vide, sans surprise. Drago n'était pas un lève-tard, contrairement à lui. Mais s'il n'avait pas rêvé, cette nuit, Drago lui a dit qu'il avait congé aujourd'hui.

Voulant profiter de la présence de l'homme de sa vie, Harry s'étira et enfila un caleçon propre et un pyjama, avant de se diriger vers les pièces à vivre. Passant par la cuisine, il vit Drago dans son angle droit. Semi-couché dans le canapé, chaussé de ses lunettes de lecture, il était plongé dans un ouvrage dont Harry ne put pas déchiffrer le titre en passant.

Il commença par se servir un grand verre d'eau qu'il but d'un trait, et lança la machine à café pendant qu'il partait se vider la vessie. Il revint quelques instants plus tard pour prendre sa tasse pleine et s'avança vers Drago, qui leva les yeux dans sa direction.

« Bien dormi ? »

« Beaucoup mieux après avoir retrouvé tes bras », sourit Harry, sentant ses muscles faciaux encore engourdis par le sommeil.

En guise de réponse, Drago écarta la couverture qui le couvrait et ouvrit bras et jambes, lui signifiant qu'il lui laissait une place contre lui.

Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il déposa sa tasse sur la table basse et s'installa dans son étreinte, sa tête trouvant refuge dans le cou de Drago. La couverture se rabattit sur eux.

En pratiquement quarante ans d'existence, Harry n'avait rien expérimenté d'aussi réconfortant et sécurisant que de se nicher tout contre Drago. Chez les Dursley, il n'avait jamais reçu une once d'affection. En grandissant, Molly et Hermione avaient quelque peu fait office de mères de substitution, mais sans jamais pouvoir réparer ce manque affectif. Puis il y avait eu Ginny, mais là, Harry avait tenu le rôle d'homme, de père, de celui qui protège sa famille. Jusqu'à ce que sa route croise à nouveau celle de Drago.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait déposé les armes et admis qu'il se sentait démuni. Il avait ouvert une porte sur autre chose qu'être un père aimant, sur l'idée d'être aussi un homme aimé. Aujourd'hui, il s'agissait encore de deux réalités qu'il avait du mal à faire coïncider, mais lorsqu'il se trouvait dans l'étreinte de Drago, il ne ressentait que l'amour et la paix à l'intérieur de lui, c'était la vie qui l'animait. Drago était sa lumière.

La main de Drago vint le soutenir sous les côtes, resserrant sa prise autour de lui. Ses longs doigts blancs se pressèrent et Harry se rappela la première fois qu'il l'avait revu après la guerre et ses procès.

 _Quelques heures après avoir appelé le médicomage pour les douleurs d'Albus, Harry se trouvait sur un banc devant Sainte Mangouste, fumant une cigarette, l'esprit ailleurs._

 _Vu l'intensité des douleurs dans ses membres, son cadet avait demandé une potion à base de morphine. Au début, Harry s'était montré réfractaire, craignait les effets sur son corps d'enfant, tandis que Ginny s'y était farouchement opposée. Mais, face aux yeux brillants et suppliants, Harry avait changé d'avis. Bien sûr, il avait peur. Pourtant, plus il réfléchissait, moins il voyait de raison d'imposer cela à son fils, alors que la médecine avait les moyens d'y pallier._

 _Ainsi, une fois Ginny convaincue, Albus avait bu sa potion, qui l'endormit doucement. Ses yeux papillonnaient de temps à autre, souriant à ses parents. Il paraissait se trouver dans un autre monde, un peu comme lorsqu'on mettait un futur opéré sous anesthésie. Il était là, mais pas totalement non plus._

 _Ginny avait bien tenté à plusieurs reprises de s'expliquer à propos de la situation compromettante dans laquelle Harry l'avait découverte. Honnêtement, Harry s'en fichait. Il ne voulait juste pas qu'elle en parle devant Albus qui, même endormi, pouvait l'entendre. Ce n'était pas le moment pour se disputer._

 _Parce que, oui, il y avait bien matière à conflits : Harry ne supportait pas l'idée que Ginny substitue le temps passé avec Albus par du temps passé avec son amant. Qu'il s'agisse de Blaise Zabini ou d'un autre, cela n'avait vraiment pas d'importance. Elle avait fini par quitter la chambre, furieuse._

 _Soupirant, il tira une nouvelle fois sur sa cigarette. Il était resté au chevet d'Albus bien après que la morphine l'ait emporté dans le sommeil, jusqu'à ce qu'un soigneur lui signale la fin des heures de visite. Il avait alors délicatement lâché la petite main, dénouant un par un les doigts qui le maintenaient. Il avait à peine remarqué que Malefoy et sa mère étaient également toujours présents, les saluant distraitement en quittant la chambre._

 _Et, depuis, il se trouvait sur ce banc, enchaînant les cigarettes, alors que sa femme et ses enfants dînaient pour Noël au Terrier. Il n'avait pas eu le cœur de les rejoindre._

 _« Potter », fit une voix traînante._

 _Il sursauta, manquant de lâcher sa cigarette._

 _« Malefoy », répondit-il sur le ton le plus détaché possible._

 _Sans ajouter un mot, ce dernier le rejoignit sur le banc. Harry se demanda brièvement ce que son ancien ennemi voulait, mais il évacua rapidement cette pensée. Après tout, ça lui était égal. Il avait plus important à régler, même s'il ne voyait pas comment s'y prendre. Après un silence prolongé, Malefoy reprit la parole._

 _« C'est assez ironique de fumer quand on sait qu'on court le risque d'un cancer et que c'est justement ce qui pourrit notre vie », déclara-t-il._

 _Harry le dévisagea, la bouche entrouverte pour répliquer, lorsqu'il remarqua que Malefoy avait lui-même sorti une cigarette. Coupé dans son élan, il l'observa l'allumer et rejeter sa première bouffée, avant d'ouvrir finalement la bouche._

 _« C'est encore le meilleur rapport entre l'effet recherché et le risque encouru », répliqua-t-il d'une voix morne._

 _« Pas faux », admit Malefoy._

 _Ce dernier regardait devant lui, le regard perdu dans le vide, semblant détaché de tout. Harry, quant à lui, le dévisageait ouvertement._

Il y avait quelque chose d'étonnant en Drago, c'était la douceur dont il était capable de faire preuve. Avoir un enfant malade l'avait considérablement changé.

Il y avait malgré tout toujours des traces du passé, quelque chose qui se dégageait de cet homme, entre tourments et forces, entre attractivité et rejet. Drago était probablement la seule personne qui était capable de comprendre ce qu'il ressentait, mais également la seule personne capable de le détruire, s'il le voulait. Il lui avait d'ailleurs déjà fait tellement de mal durant leur adolescence, tout en restant curieusement son échappatoire privilégié.

En fait, Drago lui rappelait autant les mauvais souvenirs qu'il permettait à Harry d'y trouver une issue. Il lui rappelait la guerre et lui apportait la paix il lui rappelait la maladie et la mort, mais le ramenait à la vie. Sans lui, Harry serait probablement devenu une âme errante après la perte d'Albus.

« Papa ? »

Harry revint à la réalité en entendant la voix tremblante de son fils. James. Levant les yeux, il le vit, à la fois rouge de honte de découvrir son père dans un moment aussi intime et visiblement mal en point, et mal au point de venir le trouver.

Harry se redressa, soudainement inquiet.

« Oui, James ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Je... », commença-t-il, et Harry nota en même temps ses yeux gonflés et rougis. « Je sais que j'ai rendez-vous avec le psychomage le 3 janvier, mais est-ce que… est-ce que tu crois que c'est possible de… de le voir une autre fois avant ? Vu que je suis ici, du coup… autant… »

Son menton trembla dangereusement et Harry n'hésita pas une seule seconde.

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. »

Il se releva, récupéra son café à présent à peine tiède, et le but d'un trait avant d'aller chercher son téléphone portable.

 **OoOoO**

 **Lundi 9 décembre 2019, 14h28.**

Ils avaient eu de la chance. Suite à un désistement, James avait pu être reçu par son psychomage ce lundi matin. Il avait fallu se lever pour arriver sur place à huit heures tapantes, ce qui n'était dans les habitudes de Harry. Pour une fois, il avait pu voir partir Drago, qui l'avait embrassé sur la tempe en quittant leur appartement.

Ça lui avait donné du courage, car Harry avait été particulièrement tendu ce matin-là. La raison était toute simple et loin d'être surprenante : James était à deux doigts d'exploser. Son stress était cependant retombé d'un seul coup en voyant James ressortir de sa consultation une heure plus tard, visiblement fatigué mais surtout détendu. Et ils étaient rentrés, sans prononcer un mot, dans un silence respectueux.

Depuis, James n'était pas sorti de sa chambre et Harry était retourné dans son bureau, parvenant même à écrire quelques phrases. Ce n'était pas glorieux, mais c'était déjà une sacrée victoire en sachant que son esprit sautait constamment de James à Drago, en passant par Albus.

Il aurait tellement voulu savoir ce qui tracassait son aîné. L'écouter, le rassurer, lui promettre que tout se passerait bien. Parce que c'était ce qu'un père faisait, même lorsque celui-ci était perdu et démuni. Parce que c'était à lui de protéger les siens de tous leurs maux. Mais il ne savait même pas pour quelle raison James avait voulu un rendez-vous. Était-ce pour parler de son frère ? Avait-il des problèmes d'adolescent dont il ne lui faisait pas part ?

Harry était actuellement bloqué. Il ne savait pas de quelle manière entamer une conversation avec son fils. Pourtant, il sentait que c'était nécessaire.

 **OoOoO**

 **Jeudi 12 décembre 2019, 10h09.**

Harry avait encore la tête dans le brouillard et le visage dans sa tasse de café quand James entra dans la cuisine. Il s'assit en biais par rapport à Harry, laissant place à un silence embarrassé.

Ce ne fut qu'après un long moment que Harry s'aperçut que James tenait un parchemin entre ses mains.

Alors que Harry se demandait comment il allait s'y prendre pour le questionner sans le braquer, James parla de lui-même.

« J'ai reçu une lettre de Will », révéla-t-il.

Harry hésita une seconde avant de poursuivre.

« Oh. Et qu'est-ce qu'il te raconte ? »

« Il dit que c'est bizarre de revenir à Poudlard sans moi. »

« Et à toi, ça te fait quoi de lire qu'il est à l'école alors que tu es ici ? » tenta Harry.

James haussa les épaules, mais à son expression décomposée, Harry n'était pas dupe.

« J'aimerais y être aussi... », reconnut-il finalement.

« Tu regrettes ce que tu as fait ? »

James secoua aussitôt la tête de gauche à droite.

« Non, je sais pourquoi je l'ai fait. Mais je me suis peut-être trompé », admit-il.

« Trompé à propos de quoi ? » continua Harry, encouragé par ses réponses.

James soupira.

« Je ne sais pas. Tout. Toi. Drago. Albus. Lily et Scorpius. »

Avant que Harry ait pu ouvrir la bouche pour comprendre ce que James entendait par là, ce dernier glissa de sa chaise haute et s'isola à nouveau dans sa chambre.

Harry était de plus en plus perdu.

 **OoOoO**

 **Samedi 14 décembre 2019, 16h39.**

James était sorti voler sur le terrain de Quidditch du Londres sorcier depuis environ environ une heure quand Harry se décida à sortir de sa tanière. L'hiver avait tendance à rendre son esprit morose, mais à force de cogiter ses tracas, il avait besoin d'un avis extérieur.

Il trouva Drago dans la cuisine, une tasse de thé fumante entre les mains et un livre lévitant devant lui, à hauteur de vue.

« Est-ce que je peux avoir ton opinion sur quelque chose ? » lui lança Harry, sans préambule.

Le livre se referma aussitôt, avant de retomber délicatement sur le comptoir. Les iris gris de lune happèrent Harry.

« Je t'écoute. »

Harry se hissa sur la chaise en face de la sienne.

« Quand je me suis rendu à la convocation pour l'exclusion de James », commença-t-il, « Neville m'a dit que James voulait récupérer la pierre de résurrection. »

« La pierre de résurrection ? » s'étonna Drago. « Pourquoi pensait-il la trouver dans la forêt interdite ? »

« Parce que c'est là où je l'ai laissée en mai '98. »

Drago écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

« Alors… les reliques… elles existent vraiment ? »

Harry hocha la tête.

« Oui. J'avais la cape d'invisibilité. Et Voldemort avait vraiment la baguette de sureau », lui révéla-t-il.

« J'ai toujours pensé qu'il avait inventé ça pour nous faire croire qu'il était au summum de sa puissance… Quand je pense qu'on n'est pas passé loin de la catastrophe... »

« C'est grâce à toi si j'ai pu le tuer, en plus », lui apprit Harry en souriant. « Mais je te raconterai ça plus tard. »

Drago abdiqua d'un mouvement de tête, mais ses pupilles brillaient d'une lueur nouvelle. De la curiosité. Et une sorte de soulagement.

« Du coup, la pierre de résurrection… je n'ai jamais pensé que quelqu'un puisse aller la rechercher... », marmonna Harry, le regard perdu.

« Franchement, Potter ! À quoi tu t'attendais ? Si tu as raconté l'histoire à ton fils, bien sûr qu'il part la chercher! C'est un fichu Gryffondor, tout comme toi ! » s'emporta Drago, entre l'exaspération et la passion, figeant Harry sur place.

Drago le remarqua d'emblée.

« Pardon, Harry, mais ça n'a vraiment rien de surprenant. »

« D'accord », reprit Harry, quelque peu désabusé. « Alors comment tu expliques le fait que, quand Lily a été interrogée, elle aurait répondu que James avait fait ça pour moi ? »

Cette fois, Drago eut un temps d'arrêt, ouvrit la bouche, la referma, puis parla enfin.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait au juste, cette pierre ? »

« Elle permet de faire revenir des êtres proches décédés », expliqua Harry. « Cette nuit-là, j'ai revu mes parents. Ainsi que Sirius et Remus. »

« Tu penses qu'il voulait… te donner une chance de communiquer avec Albus ? » tenta Drago.

Harry haussa les épaules en guise de réponse, mais détourna le regard. La morsure de la douleur était toujours présente.

« Je ne sais pas. Ça semblait être l'explication la plus plausible, jusqu'à cette conversation que j'ai eue avec James jeudi », soupira Harry.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? »

« Qu'il s'était peut-être trompé. À propos de tout. De moi, de toi, de Lily, de Scorpius. Je n'ai pas compris. »

Drago eut un air circonspect. Lui non plus n'avait pas une justification évidente pour les propos de James.

« Est-ce que… est-ce que ça se pourrait qu'il veuille qu'Albus te délivre un message ? »

Harry fixa Drago, l'esprit vide de pensées. Puis il revit Albus, son petit Albus, dans la cantine de l'hôpital pour le repas de Noël de 2013. Albus qui le regardait avec beaucoup de sérieux, avant de déclarer : _« Je veux que tu sois heureux aussi. Comme maman quand elle regarde le Md. Zabini »_.

Harry soupira longuement.

« Je ne sais pas. Il n'est pas supposé être au courant de tout ce qu'Albus me disait. »

 **OoOoO**

 **Lundi 16 décembre 2019, 09h33.**

Depuis que Harry avait ouvert les yeux, peu de temps avant neuf heures, il ne cessait de penser à la situation actuelle.

Cela faisait déjà deux semaines que James avait été renvoyé. Harry avait l'impression d'être un terrible père, car il n'avait ni élucidé le mystère de cette escapade de groupe ni réussi à discuter avec son fils des enjeux de son année.

Parce que c'était bien cela qui se jouait à présent : si Harry ne voyait pas particulièrement d'inconvénient à ce que James vadrouille dans et à l'extérieur du château, sans être particulièrement assidu dans ses études – Harry lui-même ne s'en était pas mal sorti pour autant ! -, il n'avait pas eu le même directeur, et Neville était bien plus sévère que Dumbledore ne l'avait été. Et pour le coup, manquer trois semaines entières de cours, qui plus était à un moment où les professeurs donnaient beaucoup de devoirs, risquait d'avoir des conséquences fâcheuses sur ses BUSE.

Harry soupira. Il était peut-être temps qu'il apprenne à parler à son fils.

Il envoya valser ses couvertures et s'habilla promptement, veillant simplement à enfiler une tenue chaude, et se dirigea vers la chambre de son aîné, frappant à la porte.

Harry entendit du bruit dans la pièce et, en tout bon adolescent, James lui ouvrit tout en restant dans l'encadrement.

« Ouais ? »

Harry manqua de lui faire remarquer son ton, mais ravala son commentaire de vieux père qui ne s'était pas vu prendre de l'âge.

« Un petit-déjeuner sur le marché de Noël de Londres, ça te dit ? »

« Le sorcier ou le moldu ? » voulut savoir James, suspicieux.

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Celui que tu préfères. »

« Le moldu alors », répondit James, avant de lui reclaper la porte au nez.

Cette fois, Harry ne retint pas son commentaire.

« Sympa l'accueil ! » s'écria-t-il depuis le seuil.

En guise de réponse, il reçut un grognement et n'insista pas. Il fit demi-tour et patienta dans le salon jusqu'à la réapparition de James.

Vingt minutes plus tard, James était là, couvert des pieds à la tête. Ils étaient prêts à se promener.

Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à la station de métro, puis attendirent durant les quatre minutes qui les séparaient du marché de Noël de South Bank. Dès leur sortie en rue, ils en reçurent plein les mirettes, et le silence se mut en exclamations enthousiastes.

« Papa, regarde les lumières-là ! Elles ont la forme de feuilles de guis ! »

« Oh le cadeau géant ! »

« Tu as vu l'arbre tout en guirlande là ? »

« Et le sapin ! Il est immense ! »

Ils continuèrent ainsi, arrivant au chalet en bois qui proposait tout type de chocolats chauds, allant du plus classique à ceux avec des ajouts divers, comme de la chantilly, de la cannelle, des bâtons de sucre de canne, du whisky…

« On y est. Qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir, mon grand ? »

« Mmmh… le chocolat chaud à la pomme caramélisée ! »

« Adjugé ! »

Harry commanda ledit chocolat, en demandant un avec de la chantilly pour lui, et fit rajouter deux bonshommes à la cannelle à la commande.

Ils prirent place non loin, aux tables de pique-nique prévues à cet effet. Ils dégustèrent ce qui leur faisait office de petit-déjeuner en silence, les pupilles illuminées par les décorations extérieures.

Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, ils s'accordèrent pour revenir tranquillement à l'appartement sans que le moindre mot soit prononcé, le ventre bien tendu et bien lourd, l'esprit embrumé par l'excédent de sucre, mais un sentiment de satisfaction bien présent.

Ils furent de retour peu avant midi, et ils s'écroulèrent tels des Trolls dans le canapé. Le moment était venu de regretter d'avoir trop mangé.

« Papa ? »

« Oui ? » fit Harry d'une voix plaintive, à la limite de l'agonie.

« Merci de ne pas m'avoir crié dessus pour… mon renvoi et mes manquements au règlement de l'école », murmura James, comme s'il lui confessait un secret.

Harry n'était pas en état physiologique pour cette conversation. Il se redressa néanmoins, de telle façon qu'il avait un angle de vue sur le visage de James.

« J'aurais été malhonnête de te le reprocher vu mon indiscipline notoire durant ma propre scolarité », admit Harry.

« C'est vrai… sauf que toi, tu n'as jamais été exclu pour ça. »

« J'ai failli l'être », se souvint Harry. « Mais une fois, et pour le coup, ce n'était pas mérité. »

« Comment tu y as échappé ? » s'enquit James, curieux.

« Dumbledore. Toujours Dumbledore », répondit évasivement Harry.

James hocha la tête, jusqu'à ce qu'une grimace déforme son visage.

« Maman va me tuer par contre… »

« Mais non, elle va pas « te tuer » », le contredit Harry.

 _Elle va me tuer, moi, pour ne pas lui avoir fait la leçon, surtout_ , pensa Harry.

« Et comment je vais faire pour me rattraper dans les cours ? Je vais me foirer aux BUSE. »

Harry sourit en songeant au fait que lui-même ne s'était jamais réellement tracassé dans ses études.

« Demande à ton oncle Ron, il en connaît un rayon en réussite en ayant accumulé du retard », rit Harry. « Mais ne le dit pas à ta mère. »

James sourit, et Harry songea que ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait plus vu sourire sincèrement.

« Tu sembles moins en colère, ces derniers temps », nota Harry.

James acquiesça, le regard soudainement ailleurs.

« Les rendez-vous psy me font du bien. »

« Tant mieux », soutint gauchement Harry, craignant d'aller trop loin dans son intimité.

« Tu crois que je suis bizarre, papa ? »

« Bizarre dans quel sens ? »

James déglutit, mal à l'aise.

« Eh ben… A m'énerver pour rien... »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Tu sais, moi aussi à quinze ans, j'étais tout le temps en colère. Contre tout et contre tout le monde. Je faisais même peur à ton oncle Ron et à ta tante Hermione. »

« C'est vrai ? » réagit James, une pointe d'espoir dans la voix.

« Oui ! D'ailleurs, à cette époque-là, mes confrontations avec Drago étaient encore plus virulentes, même si on n'a jamais cessé de se faire la misère, et ce depuis notre première année. »

James eut un temps d'arrêt, et Harry sentit qu'il se tâtait à lui demander quelque chose.

« Dis, papa… pourquoi ça n'a pas marché avec maman ? C'est à cause d'Albus si… si vous avez divorcé ? »

Harry soupira, non pas parce que son fils lui posait la question, mais parce que c'était un épisode douloureux de son existence.

« C'est plus compliqué que ça. Disons que ta mère et moi avons des principes d'éducation radicalement opposés, et la maladie de ton frère a mis tout ça en exergue », exposa Harry. « Malgré tout, je ne regrette rien, parce que notre mariage a permis la naissance de trois merveilleux enfants. »

Harry sourit à son aîné, qui rougit légèrement. Les ravages de l'adolescence…

« Tu n'aurais pas voulu qu'Albus… soit encore là ? » hésita James.

« Oh si... », soupira une nouvelle fois Harry. « Je voudrais pouvoir te dire qu'un deuil est toujours là pour nous apprendre quelque chose et nous permet d'avancer. Mais même si je suis heureux de mes choix, je ne pense pas que l'on puisse se remettre de la mort de son propre enfant. »

« Maman y arrive bien, on dirait », commenta James, sans l'ombre d'un reproche. »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de ta mère, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que ça n'a été facile pour personne. »

« C'est vrai », admit James, à voix si basse que Harry aurait pu ne pas l'entendre.

Harry eut de la peine en regardant son fils. Il paraissait si triste en cet instant… Il aurait aimé qu'il ait quelques années de moins, et lui proposer son étreinte. À la place de quoi, il reprit la parole.

« Est-ce que c'est la raison pour laquelle tu voulais retrouver la pierre de résurrection ? Pour revoir Albus ? »

James le dévisagea en écarquillant les yeux, avant de rompre leur connexion visuelle.

« Non, ce n'est pas pour ça. Mais je te l'ai déjà dit, apparemment, je me suis trompé. Alors tant pis si je ne l'ai pas trouvée. »

« Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre, James. »

Ce dernier haussa les épaules, puis croisa les bras autour de son torse, avant de se murer dans le silence.

Il signait la fin de leur conversation.

 **OoOoO**

 **Samedi 21 décembre 2019, 17h58.**

La dernière semaine avait été plus détendue. Harry n'avait plus pu aborder la question de l'expédition nocturne, mais James et lui avaient pu passer d'autres moments entre père et fils.

Le mardi en début de soirée, ils étaient retournés sur le marché de Noël, accompagnés de Drago cette fois. Ils avaient fait du patin à glace, avant de se balader le long de la Tamise et de terminer leur sortie au _Brooms up_ , une petite brasserie décorée sur le thème du Quidditch.

Le mercredi, ils avaient joué à la bataille sorcière au coin du feu jusqu'à ce que la fatigue les emporte.

Le jeudi, Drago était rentré plus tôt, et avec une surprise : l'un de ses collègues avaient eu un empêchement et lui avait refilé ses trois places pour un match de football opposant Londres à Liverpool. Depuis Poudlard, Drago s'était réconcilié avec le monde moldu, au point d'apprécier les sports sans magie, ce qui ne l'avait pas empêché de râler pendant une heure et demie, pour le plus grand amusement de James.

Enfin, le vendredi, la veille, ils avaient tout simplement profité d'une soirée au calme devant la télévision, songeant déjà que le lendemain serait le moment de la séparation : Ginny récupérait les enfants jusqu'au 25 décembre, qu'elle ramènerait directement au Manoir Malefoy. Harry aurait ensuite la garde jusqu'au 1er janvier en début d'après-midi, et les enfants terminaient leurs vacances dans la ville de campagne de Ginny et Zabini.

Ce jour-là, après une grasse matinée, un moment de préparation de valises, était venu un après-midi détente. Drago lisait du Cornelius Agrippa, un auteur que Harry n'avait jamais su apprécier du fait de la difficulté linguistique. James feuilletait un numéro de _Pitch analyse & Quiddtich tactics_ dont Harry lui avait offert l'abonnement lors de son dernier anniversaire. Et Harry, lui, sommeillait, tout simplement. La semaine avait été riche en émotions et en activités.

À présent, James, Drago et Harry se trouvaient sur le quai 9 3/4, où il était convenu de faire l'échange, mais également de récupérer Scorpius.

« Salut, Harry », fit une voix nasillarde. « James, mon chéri. »

Harry se retourna, découvrant une Ginny au nez rouge, apparemment enrhumée. Zabini se trouvait juste derrière elle.

« Salut, Ginny. Zabini. »

Le grand noir lui répondit d'un mouvement du menton. James embrassa sa mère et Drago les salua poliment.

« Merci de t'être occupé de James ces dernières semaines, Harry », commença Ginny.

« Pas de quoi. C'est mon fils, ma porte lui sera toujours ouverte, qu'importe les circonstances », déclara Harry.

« Qu'est-ce que tu insinues par là ? » se rebiffa Ginny, grinçant des dents.

Harry haussa les épaules. Il n'était pas d'humeur à se disputer avec son ex-femme.

« Rien. Juste ce que je viens de dire. Ne pense pas que je te reproche de ne pas en avoir fait de même. Tu as tes raisons, et je n'étais pas mécontent de passer du temps avec mon fils, bien au contraire. »

Ginny se détendit aussitôt.

« Tant mieux si vous avez eu de bons moments », conclut-elle. « James, mon chéri, il faudra quand même que l'on parle. »

James grogna et Harry retint un soupir compatissant. Il aurait préféré que Ginny le laisse tranquille.

« Oui, maman », répondit machinalement son aîné, sans rien dissimuler de sa contrariété.

Le train entra finalement en gare, mettant fin à leur échange. Il y eut de l'agitation, un amas devant les convois et les portes s'ouvrirent en déversant la jeunesse sorcière.

Les Potter, Malefoy, Weasley et Zabini s'étaient également rapprochés et Drago dut voir son fils puisqu'il se déporta quelque peu.

« Donne-moi ta valise, princesse », l'entendit Harry, lui décrochant un sourire.

Il aidait sa petite Lily. L'instant suivant, sa Serpentard préférée lui sautait dans les bras et en fit de même avec sa mère. Plus discret, Scorpius les salua.

« Vous avez toutes vos affaires ? » leur demanda Ginny.

« Pas moi ! » s'exclama James. « J'attends encore Will, il doit me donner mes devoirs de vacances ! »

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel et râla, mais elle n'avait pas d'excuses pour quitter la gare dès à présent.

Harry observait la scène, le cœur lourd. C'était presque cruel de voir sa fille pour la laisser partir quelques minutes plus tard, mais c'était la réalité d'un divorce. Au moins, comme il l'avait dit à James en début de semaine, il avait eu la chance d'avoir trois merveilleux enfants de ce mariage. Même s'il avait dû dire adieu à l'un d'entre eux.

Drago dut percevoir son trouble, puisqu'une main réconfortante lui pressa la taille. Harry ne put s'empêcher de venir se nicher dans son cou, et la main de Drago glissa dans son dos sans qu'il proteste de sa démonstration d'affection publique.

« Jamie ! Je suis là ! » s'écria alors un adolescent au timbre grave, qui surprit Harry.

La dernière fois qu'il avait vu William Finch-Fletchley, c'était en juin dernier, et sa voix n'avait pas encore fini sa mue. À présent, il avait en face de lui un petit homme.

« Bonjour, Monsieur Potter », dit ce dernier en le voyant.

James lui avait dit un jour que William l'admirait beaucoup pour ses exploits, ce qui mettait considérablement Harry mal à l'aise. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix.

« Bonjour, William », lui répondit Harry en se redressant. « Comment vas-tu ? »

« Bien mieux maintenant que ce sont les vacances ! »

Harry lui sourit gentiment et assista à la transaction de devoirs, jusqu'à ce que le moment de se séparer arrive.

Il eut des signes de mains, un deuxième câlin de la part de Lily et Harry regarda le groupe s'éloigner avec tristesse.

James se retourna soudainement et leurs regards se croisèrent. Il s'arrêta alors, lâchant sa valise et, au grand étonnement de Harry, celui-ci courra vers lui et se jeta dans ses bras.

« Merci pour ces derniers jours. »

Ému, Harry ne sut que lui répondre et James repartit comme il était venu. En le suivant des yeux, le regard de Harry tomba sur sa Lily, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Un sourire pas très innocent.

Sa petite Serpentard en savait décidément beaucoup plus qu'elle n'en disait.

 **OoOoO**

 **Mardi 24 décembre 2019, 10h42.**

La porte s'ouvrit et Narcissa accueillit Harry, Drago et Scorpius d'un sourire placide.

« Bonjour, mes enfants », leur dit-elle. « Bienvenue au Manoir. »

« Bonjour, mère », répondit aussitôt Drago.

Il posa sa main dans le haut du dos de Scorpius, l'invitant ainsi à les précéder.

« Bonjour, grand-mère », l'imita Scorpius, avant de s'avancer vers la concernée, qui l'étreignit presque avec réserve, à l'aristocrate.

Drago le suivit, puis ce fut au tour de Harry, qui était toujours un peu embarrassé. Il avait des difficultés avec ces manières, ni franchement affectueuses ni franchement distantes. C'était un entre-deux avec lequel il avait du mal à composer, bien qu'il apprécie énormément Narcissa.

Elle incarnait la douceur et la grâce, mais derrière sa cornée brillait une détermination sans faille. Il ne faisait aucun doute que cette sorcière avait une force de caractère avec laquelle on n'avait pas envie de se frotter. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'aimer par dessus tout fils et petit-fils.

« Vos chambres sont prêtes », les informa Narcissa alors qu'ils entraient dans le grand salon, dans lequel siégeait un unique sapin. « Vous pouvez monter vous installer pendant que je m'occupe de préparer le service. »

Comme chaque année, la décoration était à la sobriété. Cependant, Harry s'en souvenait encore de l'année précédente, tant que le spectacle l'avait époustouflé. La table dressée était d'une splendeur qui n'admettait pas davantage que des guirlandes argent et vert et des chandelles suspendues dans les airs. Le sapin, en lui-même, était déjà suffisamment chargé en boules et autres ornements.

Distraitement, Harry suivit Drago à l'étage, ne réagissant pas aux murmures des tableaux des familles Malefoy et Black sur son passage. Il préféra garder un œil sur Drago, par crainte de se perdre dans le déambule de couloirs s'il le perdait, lui, de vue.

Drago pila soudainement, avant d'apostropher un portrait sur leur droite.

« Arrière arrière arrière grand-père Cygnus », nomma froidement Drago. « Avez-vous un problème avec la présence de Harry ? »

Cygnus Black, deuxième de son nom, prit un air offusqué.

« Si j'eus un problème ? Si j'eus un problème ? Et il ose quémander ! »

« Cygnus, mon cher Cygnus, par Salazar, ne recommence point », intervint Belvina, sa sœur aînée. « Narcissa ne nous avait-elle pas déjà fait la leçon ? Elle approuve leur union, maintenant laisse donc ces jeunes enfants vivre leur vie. »

« Leur union ? Leur union ? Mais quelle union ? Ce ne sont que des… des invertis ! » cracha Cygnus, sous les yeux exorbités de Harry.

« Tu n'as point osé ! Cygnus ! Tu... »

« CA SUFFIT ! » hurla Drago, les faisant taire simultanément. « Vous ressemblez à deux enfants qui ne peuvent pas se tenir. Nous passons maintenant notre chemin. Sachez malgré tout, arrière arrière arrière grand-père Cygnus, que je me fiche de vos considérations soi-disant bien pensantes. »

Drago invita Harry à poursuivre sous le regard profondément choqué dudit Cygnus et ils entrèrent finalement dans la chambre qui serait la leur pour les deux prochaines nuits.

Ils déposèrent à tour de rôle leurs bagages miniaturisés sur le lit et leur lancèrent un sort d'agrandissement pour leur rendre leur taille initiale. Ils rangèrent leurs effets personnels, l'esprit de Harry occupé par leur altercation avec les ancêtres Black.

« Drago ? » l'interpella finalement Harry.

« Oui ? » fit Drago en se retournant, à la fois attentif et loin des préoccupations de son compagnon.

« Comment est-ce que tu vis la situation ? Le conflit avec tes aïeuls ? »

Drago haussa les épaules.

« Honnêtement, je m'en fiche. C'est une autre génération, les mœurs ont évolué. Et toi, ça te tracasse ? »

Harry haussa à son tour les épaules.

« Non, pas vraiment. Je me disais juste que pour toi, ça devait être compliqué de ne pas être accepté par ta famille. »

« Malgré mon héritage culturel, je ne vois plus les titres que comme des emblèmes ancestraux. Ma mère me soutient et mon fils ne voit que mon bonheur, c'est tout ce qui compte », détailla Drago en s'approchant de lui. « Puis je t'ai toi. »

Il approcha sa main de sa joue, la caressant doucement tout en accrochant son regard au sien.

« Tu es arrivé un 25 décembre 2017 au seuil de ma porte comme un cadeau de Noël sous mon sapin. Et même si c'est terriblement niais, ça m'est égal. Parce que chaque jour avec toi, et c'est mon plus grand rêve qui prend forme. »

« Lequel ? » chuchota Harry tout contre ses lèvres, perdu dans un océan au reflet de la lune.

« M'endormir chaque soir avec toi et me réveiller chaque matin en me disant que tu es l'homme de ma vie », répondit-il d'un souffle.

Leurs lèvres se joignirent un instant, un trop court instant, mais qui suffit amplement à faire éclater son cœur de bonheur.

 **OoOoO**

 **23h53.**

Harry jetait de plus en plus de coup d'œil, se demandant comment il allait pourvoir s'éclipser à minuit et, surtout, comment il allait pouvoir le justifier auprès de Narcissa. Il ne voulait pas paraître malpoli, mais son ressenti était impérieux. Il fallait qu'il aille sur la tombe de son fils pour lui souhaiter un joyeux Noël.

Drago dut sentir son trouble puisqu'il se chargea lui-même de lui annoncer la nouvelle.

« Mère, Harry et moi devons y aller. Nous ne serons pas longs. »

Narcissa sourit d'un air entendu. Elle se leva, posant sur la table la serviette qui recouvrait ses jambes, et se dirigea vers le buffet, qu'elle ouvrit.

Elle en sortit un petit paquet cadeau, qu'elle tendit à Harry.

« Pour Albus », dit-elle simplement.

Harry acquiesça, la larme à l'œil. Il la remercia du regard et prit la direction de la sortie, talonné par Drago.

« Tu es sûr que tu veux venir avec moi ? » s'enquit Harry, alors qu'ils enfilaient veste, bonnet, écharpe et gants.

« Bien sûr que je t'accompagne », lui assura Drago. « Sauf si tu préfères t'y rendre seul. »

« Non, je suis content que tu sois là », affirma Harry, son cœur se serrant néanmoins.

Une fois en dehors du Manoir, ils transplanèrent directement au cimetière de Godric's Hollow, où Harry avait fait enterrer Albus, juste à côté de ses parents.

Il les salua au passage, mais s'assit en face de la tombe de son fils, directement dans la neige, qui fit un bruit mat au moment de l'impact.

Drago, quant à lui, prit le temps de faire fondre la neige avant de le rejoindre au sol. Harry réalisa trop tard que ses vêtements allaient être humides – ce qui était d'ailleurs déjà le cas – mais il ne s'en inquiéta pas davantage. Pour l'heure, il était avec son fils.

« Bonjour, Albus », commença Harry, avant de laisser traîner le silence.

Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Et en même temps, il voulait en dire tellement. Puis, surtout, le serrer dans ses bras. C'était horrible comme situation. Il regardait la pierre tombale, froide et recouverte de neige, et il avait du mal à imaginer que depuis la fin du mois de septembre 2016, son fils reposait ici.

Il aurait treize ans. Il aurait fait sa rentrée à Poudlard tout comme son frère et sa sœur, plutôt que de fêter sa première année sous terre. Il aurait probablement intégré la maison des vert et argent. À moins que sa soif de savoir soit purement intellectuelle et que les bleu et bronze l'accueillent à bras ouverts. Il y aurait été à sa place n'importe où de toute façon. Parce qu'il était courageux, incroyablement bon, réfléchi, mais également mature et introverti.

Les yeux embués de larmes, Harry releva la tête bien droite. Il devait être fier pour son fils. Il renifla, retenant ses larmes, et la main de Drago se referma sur la sienne, comme pour lui donner du courage.

Harry s'y accrocha.

« Comme tu peux le voir, cette année, je suis revenu avec Drago. On est toujours ensemble, tout comme maman est toujours avec Md. Zabini. Tu seras aussi content de savoir que Scorpius va bien. Il continue à faire des analyses sanguines pour suivre son état de santé, mais il va tellement bien que depuis cette année, on a espacé les prises de sang à tous les six mois. »

Harry soupira à s'en arracher l'âme. Scorpius avait survécu. Albus aurait pu, lui aussi… mais le destin en avait destiné autrement.

« Je voulais te montrer que je respecte ma promesse, mon grand. Je suis heureux, heureux grâce à Drago. D'ailleurs, j'ai un cadeau de Narcissa pour toi. Tu te rappelles ? La grand-mère de Scorpius, cette femme si douce et si forte à la fois. Je vais le déballer pour toi. »

Harry sortit le cadeau de sa poche et Drago lâcha sa main pour qu'il puisse défaire délicatement l'emballage, ou du moins autant que possible, car ses mains tremblaient.

Il parvint néanmoins à un extirper un morceau qui ressemblait à un filet de pêche rouge, et plus il tirait plus il lui semblait que le filet était long.

Un sachet de Babybel. Narcissa lui offrait du fromage, ce même fromage que Harry venait lui apporter à l'hôpital dans les jours où il était capable de manger. Narcissa s'était rendue dans un magasin moldu pour lui offrir ce qu'il y avait de plus symbolique de la joie de vie d'Albus.

Les larmes roulèrent lentement le long des joues de Harry.

« Tu vis toujours dans mon cœur, Albus, mon grand. Je t'aime tellement, si tu savais. »

Il pensa à ses autres enfants, bien vivants, eux.

« Et James et Lily t'aiment aussi. Tu leur manques, comme tu manques à ta mère. Comme tu me manques. »

Ses pleurs s'intensifièrent, et son regard se posèrent instinctivement sur la tombe de son père, cette fois.

« Papa », l'appela Harry d'une fois plaintive. « Je sais que tu es là, maman et toi me l'aviez dit, cette nuit-là… vous ne me quittez jamais. Ces dernières années ont été dures pour moi. J'ai aimé ma famille de tout mon cœur, j'ai tout fait pour accompagner mon fils du mieux que je le pouvais, dans la vie comme dans la mort. »

Harry soupira une nouvelle fois. Il songea à son mariage disloqué, à son divorce, à ses enfants qu'il avait délaissé pour s'occuper d'Albus.

« Aujourd'hui, j'ai l'impression que c'est James qui a besoin de moi. S'il-te-plaît, donne-moi la force d'être un bon père pour lui. »

Il pleurait encore, silencieusement, quand Drago et lui retournèrent au Manoir.

 **OoOoO**

 **Mercredi 25 décembre 2019, 13h12.**

C'était Noël. Le quatrième sans Albus, le troisième avec Drago. Comme tout dans sa vie depuis la fin d'une histoire et le début d'une autre, la scène était pleine de contradictions. Ou plutôt, Harry était un contradiction dans un tout cohérent.

Il était assis avec les jambes repliées sur une chaise de style victorien, en tissu vert et or, et portait un ensemble de pyjama beige décoré d'un quadrillage fait de Botrucs.

Tout comme lui, Narcissa observait le spectacle qui se déroulait devant eux, à la grande différence qu'elle s'était apprêtée d'un tailleur vert de cobalt et se tenait avec grâce, les jambes droites sur ses chaussures à talons. Même ses cheveux étaient élégamment relevés dans un chignon.

Drago et Scorpius, eux, semblaient être fabriqués dans le même moule. Chaussures brillantes, pantalon noir à pince, chemise blanche surmontée d'un cachemire du même vert que leur mère, comme si cela avait été volontaire.

Malgré tout, Harry se sentait à sa place. Il regardait les doigts de Drago danser sur les touches du piano à queue, se mêlant parfois à celle de Scorpius, recommençant, répétant, accompagnés d'explications orales et d'encouragements.

Le moment était très doux, bien loin des Noël chaleureux et bruyants que Harry avait connus au Terrier, bien loin de l'ambiance pro-Gryffondor, tellement Serpentard, en fait. Mais quelque part au fond de lui, une voix soufflait à Harry que ça lui plaisait tout autant. Différemment, mais tout autant. Parce qu'il aimait cet homme, et qu'il aimait ce calme, cette quiétude. Il était différent, mais il n'avait pas le sentiment de dénoter.

La cloche de l'entrée retentit et le cœur de Harry fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Comme un adolescent amoureux, un sourire béat se dessina sur son visage et il sauta sur ses deux jambes, arrivant en même temps que l'elfe de maison devant la porte. Il ignora son expression outrée. Ses enfants venaient d'arriver, le reste avait tellement peu d'importance.

Dans l'entrebâillement, il croisa le regard de sa fille, qui s'illumina d'un seul coup.

Aussitôt que l'elfe les laissa entrer, Lily déboula comme un Cognard et le serra contre elle à l'en étouffer. Étonné, mais pas mécontent, Harry referma ses bras autour d'elle.

« Bonjour, princesse. »

« Joyeux Noël, papa », chuchota-t-elle, son oreille contre son torse.

Heureux, Harry était heureux. Il vit alors James avancer à son tour.

« Salut, p'pa. »

« Bonjour, mon grand », l'accueillit Harry avec un doux sourire, tandis que Lily filait retrouver son double.

Bien moins à l'aise que sa sœur dans ce nid à Serpentard, James préféra rester près de son père, tandis que Harry vit Ginny entrer, suivie de Zabini. Sa stupéfaction n'échappa pas à son ex-femme.

« Je sais, tu ne t'attendais pas à me voir mettre les pieds ici un jour », rit-elle, un peu gauchement, de la même façon que lorsqu'elle était stressée. « J'aimerais bien à te parler. À toi et… à Malefoy, en fait. »

Interloqué, Harry cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

« Heu… oui… Venez », leur dit-il.

Le couple l'accompagna jusqu'au salon, James en bout de file. Drago et Narcissa se levèrent aussitôt en remarquant que Harry n'était pas le seul adulte à revenir.

Zabini fut le premier à réagir, plus habitué aux convenances.

« Drago », fit-il en lui serrant la main. « Narcissa. »

D'une main tendue, il invita la maîtresse des lieux à lui donner sa main et la baisa. Plus mal à l'aise, Ginny se contenta de les saluer en les nommant par leur nom de famille.

« Que nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? » les questionna Drago, prenant les devants.

« C'est moi qui ai demandé », annonça Lily, à la surprise générale.

Tous les regards se tournèrent dans sa direction. Elle, elle regarda sa mère, qui l'incita à poursuivre d'un mouvement de menton.

« Maman pestait tellement sur papa et James que j'en ai eu marre, et j'ai avoué toute la vérité de ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir-là, dans la forêt. »

Harry la dévisagea, soufflé par son audace. Il avait bien deviné qu'elle en savait plus qu'elle ne le laissait paraître…

Du coin de l'œil, Harry vit son aîné se renfrogner. Il ne manqua pas non plus l'échange de regards entre Drago et son fils. Il ne savait pas si tous les deux avaient eu l'occasion d'en parler.

« Ce jour-là, j'ai surpris une conversation entre James et William, qui planifiaient encore de se promener dans la forêt après le couvre-feu. Du coup, j'ai décidé de les attendre de pied ferme devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame, pour leur faire entendre raison », commença Lily. « Et évidemment, je n'ai pas été très bien accueillie. »

Ce faisant, elle dévisagea durement son frère, comme si elle revivait l'instant, puis se tourner à nouveau vers son père.

« Il a cependant fini par me convaincre, moi… Il m'a expliqué pourquoi il voulait y aller, et j'ai… »

Lily s'arrêta soudainement, fixant Harry avec une intensité peu commune.

« Je l'ai fait pour vous deux », dit-elle à voix basse, à la façon dont on raconterait un secret.

Le cœur de Harry s'accéléra. Ça correspondait à ce que Neville lui avait dit, vingt-trois jours auparavant.

« Je ne comprends pas très bien », intervint Harry, passant de sa fille à son fils. James paraissait tout aussi perdu que lui. « Qu'est-ce que tu as dit à ta sœur pour la convaincre ? »

« Je... », hésita James en baissant la tête. « Tu vas trouver ça si nul... »

« James ! » s'indigna Harry. « Jamais je ne penserais ça de toi ! »

Son fils soupira à s'en fendre l'âme, avant de hocher la tête, résigné.

« Je voulais te ramener la pierre de résurrection... », souffla James.

« Dans quel but, James ? » répondit calmement Harry, qui était déjà au courant. « Tu sais bien qu'on ne ramène pas les morts à la vie. »

La douceur dans sa voix étonna James, qui releva la tête, les yeux écarquillés.

« Je… oui, je sais bien. Tu me l'as déjà dit. Mais je… je voulais que tu sois fier de moi si je la retrouvais. Et je… je voulais aussi te donner une chance de parler avec Albus, parce qu'il te manque et… voilà... », se défendit James, penaud.

« Mon grand », fit Harry en avançant dans sa direction, jusqu'à arriver à sa hauteur. « Je suis déjà fier de toi. Tu es un jeune homme formidable, très courageux et sensible. Tu serais prêt à n'importe quoi pour ceux que tu aimes, la preuve… James, franchement, cette pierre ne devrait pas être retrouvée, elle est bien là où elle. Introuvable. »

« Mais toi, tu as fait des choses extraordinaires ! » s'emporta l'adolescent. « Toi, tu l'aurais retrouvée ! Moi, je n'en suis pas capable. »

« J'ai fait des choses que je n'aurais jamais pu faire sans le soutien de mes amis, sans le soutien d'adultes, sans le soutien du plus grand sorcier de tous les temps : Albus Dumbledore en personne », répondit fermement Harry, qui ne se laissa pas démonter par le ton vindicatif de James. « Tu n'as pas besoin de reproduire mes faits et gestes pour avoir de l'importance à mes yeux et aux yeux du monde. Tu es dans un monde en paix, tu n'as pas à méconnaître ton adolescence pour vaincre Voldemort. Vis, expérimente, fais même des bêtises que je te soutiendrai toujours parce que tu es mon fils. Mais ne te compare pas à celui que j'étais, ça ne t'apportera rien de bon. Par ailleurs, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de parfait pour autant. Je suis juste un homme, un père, un ex-mari, un compagnon. Le reste, c'est peu important. »

Harry s'interrompit dans sa tirade, à bout de souffle. James le dévisageait avec de grands yeux brillants de larmes.

Il finit par lui tomber dans les bras et Harry le serra fort contre lui.

Quand ils se relâchèrent, Lily affichait un immense sourire, qui rappela Harry l'épisode sur le quai 9 3/4.

« Tu l'avais prévu », devina Harry, dépassé par l'intelligence de sa benjamine.

« Je l'espérais, en tout cas », reprit-elle, ravie. « Je savais qu'on ne trouverait pas la pierre, mais je me doutais bien que ça ne passerait pas inaperçu si on était punis ensemble pour avoir désobéi ensemble. »

« Tu savais qu'on se ferait prendre ?! » s'exclama James.

Lily haussa les épaules avec hauteur, ce qui fit rire Harry. Ah, ces Serpentard…

« C'était évident, James, notre petit attroupement n'avait rien de discret ! Quoi qu'il en soit, ça a marché. James s'est fait virer et vous avez pu passer du temps ensemble et vous rapprocher. Ça a été dur pour tout le monde la maladie et la mort d'Albus, et je sais que James s'est toujours senti mis à l'écart du fait que tu as consacré ta vie à Bubus. »

« C'est même pas vrai ! » s'écria James, rouge comme une pivoine.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et James s'empourpra davantage.

« Bon, d'accord, peut-être un peu… Mais je pensais vraiment à toi en allant chercher la pierre. Tu avais toujours eu un truc en particulier avec Albus… et je pensais que lui parler te rappellerait des évidences, des trucs que personne ici te disait… Je croyais que tu n'étais pas heureux, mais je t'ai vu avec Malefoy, mieux que quand je suis chez toi avec Lily, et… je me suis trompé. Je crois. »

Harry regarda Drago, qui le regarda à son tour. Oui, il était heureux avec lui. Quelques fois un peu absent, oui… Mais se remettait-on réellement de la mort de son propre enfant ? Il se posera probablement la question toute sa vie.

S'il était tout à fait honnête avec lui, il savait qu'il fuyait par moment. Comme lors de ses relations extraconjugales, par peur d'aimer et d'être aimé. Parce qu'il savait ce que cela faisait de perdre un être cher. Alors oui, parfois, il se voilait la face, il faisait comme s'il n'avait pas besoin de Drago dans sa vie, pour couper à la racine l'angoisse de le perdre. Et quelque part, il sentait que Drago le savait. Et il l'acceptait.

Leurs regards se décrochèrent, Drago portant son attention sur Scorpius, qui n'avait encore rien dit.

« Je suppose que tu as suivi Lily parce que tu avais confiance en son plan ? » soupira Drago, qui ne semblait plus être en mesure de comprendre la situation. Il y avait trop de drama pour lui.

Ce fut autour du fils Malefoy de rougir.

« Allons donc, Scorpius », le réprimanda gentiment Drago.

« C'est pire que ça, père. Je… je n'avais aucune idée de son plan. »

En voyant l'expression ahurie de Drago, Harry pouffa. Celui-ci lui lança un regard entre la frustration et l'appel à l'aide.

« Et donc, tu l'as suivie parce que… ? »

« Parce que c'est Lily cœur. J'avais juste confiance en elle. »

Drago leva les yeux au ciel, mais n'ajouta plus rien. C'était peine perdue, et ça faisait longtemps qu'il avait rendu le tablier en ce qui concernait la relation entre son fils et Lily.

« Bon, avec toutes ces émotions, je vous propose qu'on prenne un verre. Tous ensemble », déclara Narcissa, en fixant particulièrement Ginny et Zabini.

Ce mouvement toucha Harry à un point qu'il ne pouvait expliquer. Entre le fait que Narcissa proposait à un pan de sa vie passée d'être présent alors qu'il était avec Drago, et le fait que le couple acceptait volontiers… il était ému, tout simplement.

Drago s'approcha de lui, glissant sa main dans le bas de son dos et embrassa sa tempe.

Harry ferma les yeux sous ce geste plein d'affection.

« C'est en quel honneur ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« En l'honneur de mon envie. »

Il le relâcha et se dirigea vers le buffet, duquel il sortit une bouteille de Whisky pur feu, édition de Noël.

« Harry, Blaise, je vous sers de celui-ci ? »

Les deux sorciers approuvèrent.

« Mère, votre habituel Elixir de bienfaisance ? »

« S'il te plaît, mon chéri. Mme Zabini, vous en profiterez bien également ? »

Ginny rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, lançant un appel au secours à Zabini, qui se racla la gorge.

« En fait, elle ne peut plus boire d'alcool. On a appris qu'elle était enceinte il y a trois semaines. »

Il y eut un bref silence, durant lequel les anciens époux s'étudièrent. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, les pas de Harry le conduisirent volontairement à elle.

« Félicitations », lui dit-il, sincèrement. « Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. »

« Moi non plus », admit Ginny. « Mais c'est bien, c'est très bien même. »

Harry acquiesça, un peu chamboulé malgré tout. C'était son ex-femme, il n'était pas le père de ce nouvel enfant, mais il avait tout de même la sensation que la famille s'agrandissait.

« Harry ? » le rappela Ginny pour attirer son attention. « Je ne suis plus fâchée contre toi… J'ai été ridicule. C'est Lily qui m'a fait prendre conscience de ça. Nos enfants ont besoin de leur père, dans toutes ses imperfections. Tout comme ils ont besoin de moi, et je ne suis pas plus parfaite que toi… »

Sans trop savoir ce qui lui arrivait, Harry voulut la prendre dans ses bras et Ginny le laissa faire.

« On va l'appeler Stacia. Stacia Lucy Zabini-Weasley. Ça signifie résurrection et lumière », lui chuchota-t-elle durant leur étreinte.

Il trouvait ces prénoms parfaits. Synonyme d'un renouveau. Et pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, il se dit que la magie de Noël existait.

Il eut une pensée pour Albus. Pour son père. Et se dit que tout irait bien maintenant. Tout irait bien.

* * *

Il m'a fallut du temps pour écrire cette suite. Je n'avais pas initialement prévu d'en écrire une, mais je savais que je reviendrai aux OS de Noël après l' « échec thématique » de 2017. _Trois flocons de neige et réglisse sur mes lèvres_ est une histoire que j'affectionne particulièrement et l'une de mes plus grandes fiertés, mais je n'étais assurément pas dans le thème.

En 2018, le concours des _Chalusse d'Ebène_ a lancé ce thème… je n'ai pas pu passer à côté. J'ai repensé à mon échec, au fait que c'était une bonne opportunité pour me défier. Le recueil _Guirlande de Noël_ a vu le jour et, avec lui, des idées d'OS, dont _Un murmure dans les branches_ , que je pensais alors intituler _Noël gris_.

Noël gris parce qu'assurément, il ne pourrait pas être tout blanc en partant du principe qu'Albus avait perdu la vie en 2016. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus être noir, puisque je voulais justement en faire quelque chose de plus léger.

Enfin… autant que possible avec moi. J'ai vu récemment une autrice qui définissait ses fins de douces-amères : ça pourrait être considéré comme des _happy ends_ , mais ça n'en est pas vraiment étant donné les postulats de base. On part de loin, pour aller vers un mieux, en tout cas. Et c'est exactement dans ce genre d'univers que vous me connaissez. Parce que j'écris d'où je viens, j'écris avec mes tripes.

Harry n'est pas un père parfait, mais un père qui aime assurément ses enfants et qui en a perdu un. Il ne voit pas que James tente d'attirer son attention à travers ses désobéissances régulières, et c'est Lily qui trouve finalement le stratagème. Lily, ce petit cœur discret qui a trouvé en Scorpius un peu du frère qu'elle a perdu et inversement. Au même titre que Harry a retrouvé de la vie grâce à Drago.

Je n'ai pas voulu leur dépendre une vie de couple parfaite ou idéale. Vous l'interpréterez comme vous le souhaitez. Ce qui est certain, c'est qu'il y a toujours eu quelque chose de fort entre Harry et Drago, entre l'amour et la haine, entre violence et acceptation. Entre la vie et la mort, d'une certaine façon. Harry recherche la lumière en Drago, celle qui s'est éteinte en lui, et Drago y voit de l'espoir. L'un comme l'autre ferme les yeux sur leur passé ou sur leurs écarts, parce que ce n'est pas vraiment le plus important. Ils sont une porte vers l'avenir.

Une fois de plus, je n'ai pas donné le plus beau des rôles à Ginny. J'aime cette sorcière au fort caractère, même si elle ne m'apparaît pas toujours très juste. Elle me fait beaucoup penser à ma petite sœur, qui a des idées bien arrêtées, mais qui a également un très grand cœur. Elle a un bon fond, et j'ai voulu lui rendre sa part de bonté à travers des réconciliations.

Ai-je réussi à donner un esprit de Noël à cet OS ? A vous de juger…

Je vous souhaite une fois de plus un joyeux Noël. Prenez soin de vous.

Flux énergétique de scarabée sur vous,

Cailean Charmeleon.


End file.
